Broken Bough
by jpstar57
Summary: What if Harm had confided in Mac when she was investigating Singer's pregnancy while on the Seahawk? Maybe everything else that went wrong after that wouldn't have happened.
1. Chapter 1

_**Broken Bough**_

_**Chapter 1**_

What if Harm had confided in Mac when she was investigating Singer's pregnancy while on the Seahawk? Maybe everything else that went wrong after that wouldn't have happened.

Spoilers – "When the Bough Breaks" and the rest of the series.

Only CBS and DPB own the JAG characters. We all like to take them out and play with them. Any other unrecognizable characters may be mine, unless I say otherwise.

AN/: We all know that during that season Catherine Bell's pregnancy put a wrench in the writers' plans to heat up the "Mac and Harm" relationship. So they had to write around that. Here is my treatment of what may have happened if the "Real" life didn't interfere with "Reel" life

November 19, 2002

1007 Zulu

USS Seahawk

Arabian Sea

Harm was lying on his bunk and he was restless. He and Mac were on board for two different investigations. He had a handle on his mishap investigation. He was brooding on Mac's investigation and another issue. He had personal information that he thought was relevant to her investigation. He wanted to tell her, but the rules of not interfering in another officer's investigation were just about inviolable.

As he thought of it some more he came to a conclusion. 'I wouldn't be interfering if I only passed onto Mac what I know and let her go from there. Then after I tell her about Singer I'll tell her something else that I think she needs to know.'

So he got up and with a new resolve went to the JAG office to speak with Mac.

When he got there he saw Mac with her head bent over some paper work. "Oh my God she is so beautiful!' was the first thought that ran through his brain.

Mac looked up at the sound of Harm moving across the floor. "Hey Harm, what's up?"

"Mac please don't yell, but I have something to tell you about Singer," Harm began as he sat down at the chair beside Mac's desk.

Mac was at first angry at him trying to butt into her investigation, but she hesitated in rebuking him when she saw the look of fear on her partner's face. So she decided to hear him out.

"Okay Harm what is it?" she asked in a conciliatory but still cautious tone.

"I have an idea on who the father of Loren's baby may be," Harm said in a rush.

Intrigued now Mac asked, "Okay who?"

"Sergei!"

Now Mac was surprised as she replied, "How did you come to that conclusion?"

Harm sighed as he replied, "I saw then together before they both left DC and Sergei had a crush on her. He was always asking about her and he even thought Harriet was her from behind."

"How did he make that mistake?" Mac asked now totally surprised.

"Well he said at the time, (Harm imitated Sergei's accent) "Beautiful lieutenant, you cut that fist off from the back of your head," or something like that."

Mac smiled as she asked, "What did Harriet do?"

Harm chuckled saying, "She was a good sport about it. Sergei on the other hand was thoroughly embarrassed."

Mac chuckled along with him before she asked, "Any suggestions on how I can prove your theory?"

"Well you know that only Singer can confirm it, but why don't you call Falls Church and ask someone there to discreetly check up after them," Harm suggested.

"Yeah that I'll do that, but I'll still ask Singer directly," Mac said.

Harm nodded, but before he could add his agreement Mac continued, "And now that you've told me what you think, I need you to stay as far away from this as you can."

Harm nodded his head and still before he could say anything again Mac added, "Even if Sergei is the father and the baby may be a niece of nephew. Okay?"

"Okay Mac you have my word. I'll stay on the sidelines," Harm agreed.

"Good, let me handle everything, including Chegwidden," Mac instructed.

"You got it." Harm said, but before he got up to go he sighed and said, "Now that we got that out of the way there is one more thing on my mind."

"What's that?" Mac asked once again intrigued.

"Us" Harm simply replied.

"What about "Us"?" Mac asked almost hopefully.

"I want there to be an "US"," Harm replied just as hopeful.

"Really, what brought that on?" Mac asked.

"Well seeing Sergei go after what he wanted I realized that I was a fool and a hypocrite for telling him to slow down. He charged right after Singer. I think that's what prompted him to go back to Russia," Harm answered.

"Well that and the fact that you were acting like a father instead of a brother," Mac said with a wry grin.

"Is that what you saw?" Harm asked chagrined.

"Yeah, everyone did. You were always giving him orders. Oh yeah you couched it saying that it was advice. But what made Sergei even angrier was that you were always calling him "Little Brother" (Mac held her hands up in quotes.) Even Sturgis commented on it to me," Mac confirmed.

"Really, what did he say?" Harm asked.

"He told me that if you didn't stop, you would just alienate Sergei," Mac answered.

"Hmm," was all Harm said as he thought back to his conversations with Sergei.

Wanting to get back on track Mac asked, "Are you sure about "Us"? Are you through with your obsessions? Can you finally let go?"

Harm smiled remembering the Sydney ferry ride saying, "Yes I can."

"I really mean it Harm, because believe it or not I want you and me to be an "US" as well. I don't want to go into whatever we do, thinking that when the next thing that catches your attention, you abandon "US" to pursue it, even if it's Sergei and Singer," Mac warned him.

"Is that what you think I'm likely to do?" Harm asked.

"Yes it is, first it was your father, then your eyes and then flying and even before that Dar-Lin," Mac recited ticking off each point on her fingers.

"Yeah well I'll admit that I did let myself get lost in all those things. So to put your mind at ease, this is not something that I only just came up with. It's been eating at me since the JAG-A-Thon and even more so since Bud got hurt," Harm said.

"Why then and not when we spoke at the race?" Mac asked.

"Well Bud getting hurt reminded me that we went through our own minefield and came out unscathed. That made me realize that we came very close to almost losing a chance at "US". Sarah from now on whatever I decide to do with whatever crosses my path I will speak with you first," Harm said reaching across the desk and taking Mac's hand.

Mac was melting now as she said, "You know that's the first time you called me Sarah since Sydney?"

"Really, I'm sure I've called you Sarah a few times since then," Harm replied in astonishment.

Now Mac had a watery smile as she shook her head saying, "Nope, I remember it well because you called me that when I asked you if you only felt that way with me. And you said, "Only with you Sarah."

Harm smiled and taking her small hand in both of his said, "Well if it makes you this happy, then I'll call you Sarah all the time,"

"I'd like that," Mac replied placing her other hand over his.

Mac had an impulse and leaned toward Harm to test her theory. Harm seemed to sense what she wanted and leaned toward her himself. Mac smiled as their lips met halfway. They let themselves sink into their first kiss since they became "US".

Suddenly they heard a very loud and clearly indignant, "Well it seems that the only two officers guilty of fraternization on this ship are you two," come from the doorway.

Mac and Harm broke apart, looked up and saw a very angry Loren Singer standing in the office doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Broken Bough**_

_**Chapter 2**_

November 19, 2002

1045 Zulu

USS Seahawk

Arabian Sea

Mac and Harm got up and Harm said, "I think I'd better go."

"Yeah I think you'd better. We'll talk later, I promise," Mac said with a smile.

"Don't make a promise you couldn't keep Sarah," Harm said teasingly.

Mac smiled and said, "That's my line."

Still she shooed Harm away as she said, "Lieutenant please come in and have a seat."

After Loren let Harm brush past her on his way out of the office, she sat down at his vacant chair with a loud "harrumph".

Mac smiled a bit, then let it slide as she began, "I'm not even going to explain what you saw except to say that your eyes were not deceiving you. Harm and I have decided to go into a deeper relationship."

"Well then how is that any different from what I'm being investigated for?" Loren asked in a very surly and petulant and bordering on insubordinate, tone.

"Careful lieutenant, don't add insubordination to your list," Mac cautioned. She added, "Besides all we did was kiss in agreement. We still have a lot to talk about. Hell one of us may have to leave JAG Headquarters."

Loren sighed in capitulation as well as acceptance as she said, "Okay ma'am. I will say this though, it's about freaking time."

That surprised Mac more than anything Loren could have said.

"Really lieutenant I suppose you're going to tell me that you've been watching us all along," Mac said in her own indignation.

Loren grinned at her superior officer as she got up to close and lock the door. She sat back down and asked, "Can we dispense with the military courtesy and talk as real women, please?"

Mac sighed and then smiled as she said, "Okay go ahead."

"Mac, I as well as everyone else in the bullpen at Falls Church see how you and Harm look at each other. Yeah I know, everyone thinks of me as the Ice Queen and I don't socialize a lot, but I see everything."

"Do tell Loren. What else do you see?" Mac asked getting into the spirit of the discussion.

"I see how he lights up whenever you come into Staff Call after him. He always saves the chair next to him. There was one time a new ensign sat there."

What did Harm do?" Mac asked surprised.

"Well he just looked at her in a serious way. He then whispered in her ear. Apparently she took the hint and moved down to the other end of the table where the junior officers sit."

Mac chuckled at that as she asked Loren "What else do you see?'

"I saw that kiss under the mistletoe at the Roberts last Christmas," Loren smiled in triumph.

Now Mac sat back embarrassed. She felt the heat of the blush rising to her cheeks. She brought her hands up in a vain attempt to hide it.

When Mac regained her composure she asked, "I see a lot as well. I remember seeing you and Commander Lindsey getting a little cozy after he told Mike Roberts he was accepted at Annapolis."

Loren sneered, "That man is a pig. You know he propositioned me that night?"

"Really, how did you handle it?" Mac asked almost in sympathy.

"I asked him in return if his wife minded that he made advances to other women," Loren said with a triumphant smirk.

"That got him to back off?" Mac asked.

'Yeah it did," Loren replied.

"Loren what did you want from him?" Mac asked satisfying her own curiosity.

Loren sighed as she said, "I was enquiring about some Pentagon billets that I was researching. I knew what everyone at JAG thought of me and I was looking for a fresh start. I thought he could give me a leg up."

"Is that when he propositioned you?" Mac asked in anger toward the man.

"Yeah that's when he said that he'd be glad to talk with me after some dinner and a dance and maybe a little, oh how did he put it, oh yeah extracurricular activities."

Mac smiled as she said, "Why can't men just come out and say sex?" She then asked, "What did you say to that?"

"I told him that I wasn't asking to be on his casting couch. Then I told him that I'd speak with my monitor myself."

"Good for you Loren," Mac declared. She was beginning to get a new sense of what made Loren tick.

Mac had another thought as she asked, "Uh do you want to pursue harassment charges against Lindsey?"

"I don't know. What with me getting pregnant even if it is with a man outside the Navy, I don't think any allegation would hold water," Loren replied dejected.

Mac saw her opening and kindly asked, "Is the baby Sergei's?"

Loren had a look of surprise at the question. She brought herself back down to earth asking, "Did the commander tell you that?"

"Not directly, but he did voice his suspicion. He saw you two together. He also knew Sergei had a crush on you," Mac replied honestly.

Loren sighed as she said, "Yeah he's the father. I hadn't been with anyone else since I was in law school. We planned to meet each other the afternoon Harm saw us together. It was the day before he left for Russia and I left for here. We had dinner, at a nice restaurant. Then we went back to my apartment. I invited him in. Mac I was so lonely. He was the only person that showed any kind of liking to me"

Mac nodded her head in understanding. Mac reached her hand over to Loren and gave it a reassuring pat as she said, "I know what that's like." Then Mac stayed silent to allow Loren to continue at her own pace.

"Well we talked. And then we kissed and then…" Loren stopped as she dissolved into tears.

Mac opened her desk drawer and took out a roll of toilet paper, the given substitute for tissues in any government, even shipboard office.

Loren dabbed at the tears that flowed. After she blew her nose with a great honk that even had Mac smiling, she said, "Thanks. Well anyway we did what we did. When he withdrew, we saw that the condom broke."

"Was it his condom?" Mac asked. She didn't want to ask if Loren kept condoms as an insinuation that she slept around.

"Yeah it was. He said that he had it since he came to the states last Christmas. He said Clayton Webb gave it to him. He said that Webb thought it was a gift from one man to another. Sergei was so ashamed. He got dressed and left very quickly. That's why we haven't communicated. Anyway that's what I came down here to tell you."

"Well that answers my question on how to proceed," Mac said reassuringly. She continued with, "The only thing that you need to do is get off this ship."

"Will that ruin my career?" Loren asked anxiously.

"I don't think so. I won't reveal who the father is, since it's no one in the Navy, no one else has the need to know," Mac answered.

"Thanks colonel," Loren said sincerely.

"I thought we were speaking women to women," Mac said cheekily.

Loren smiled and said, "I hope we can do so again, Mac!"

Both women dissolved into sincere giggles before Mac said, "You do have to tell Harm. Maybe he can get in touch with Sergei for you."

"Yeah I'll tell him before I go. By the way who's going to replace me?" Loren asked.

"I think I am. The Seahawk has only 3 more weeks until it's relieved here. Uprooting another lieutenant would be a waste of time. Harm has to submit his report of the mishap in person to the Senate Armed Services committee. I can submit my investigation reports from here with the recommendation of no charges need to be brought. After all, the only thing you didn't do was verify your suspicions by getting tested."

"Oh thank you Mac," Loren said.

"You're welcome," Mac said. She continued with, "You know Loren we seem to be having a moment here. I'd like to have a few more. If you want, you can call me Sarah when it's just us girls."

"Are you sure I mean you are my superior officer," Loren said.

Mac sighed as she said, "I have my own confession to make. Even when Harm is at headquarters, I'm still just a lonely as you. If Harm and I saw each other outside of the office, it was work related, platonic even, certainly nowhere near anything romantic. During the week I go home to my own empty apartment. I don't have any women who are friends with me, well except for Harriet, but she's married and has her own family."

"I had no idea," Loren replied.

"Yeah some nights I have this strong urge to drink. When that happens, I go right out to my local AA meeting," Mac said.

"You're an alcoholic?" Loren asked astonished.

"Yeah I've been sober about four years now. Before that I was sober for over ten years. My Uncle Matt dried me out after I graduated high school, when my friend Eddie crashed the car he was driving and I was a drunken passenger," Mac said.

"What made you take a drink four years ago?" Loren asked.

"My former boyfriend Dalton Lowne was killed by a guy who was stalking me. I was feeling really guilty about that, so the next day at lunchtime I went to McMurphy's. I ordered a tonic and then told the bartender to put some vodka in it. One drink turned to two, then three. When I went back to work, I went right to the courtroom Harm and I were using to prep our client. Harm saw I was drunk and got me out of the building PDQ. If it wasn't for him, my career would have been over."

"What happened to the stalker?"

"Harm caught him after he kidnapped me. He was able to find me because I was wearing a tracker that our client gave us. Turns out the stalker was a police lieutenant named Coster. He had been enamored with me since he saw me when he was at JAG arresting a murder suspect a few months before. Coster was the burglar that ransacked my apartment. I imagine he took great pleasure in my distress when he came back as the responding officer."

Loren nodded and then said, "You know I'm an alcoholic myself. I've been sober since just after I graduated college."

Loren's admission made Mac sit back in astonishment before she managed to get out, "Really?"

Loren began her story, "Yeah really. Growing up it was just my dad and I. My mom died from breast cancer when I was 3 years old. My dad never remarried. He devoted himself to me. Being that was the case I took advantage of that. I snuck drinks at the high school parties. In college I was a Sorority girl. We always had liquor at the parties and I indulged many times. The moment for me was right after I graduated college in Youngstown, Ohio. After I kissed my dad after the ceremony, a few friends and I went out after our commencement. Well I snuck a pint of vodka under my gown. So we piled into Tommy McNair's car and started drinking. It was my bottle so I drank the lion's share. It wasn't long until I was totally shitfaced and I got carsick. Well when I started to vomit out the window, my friends just threw me out of the car in the middle of some deserted road. I had to stagger to a motel three miles away to call my father for help."

"What did your father do?" Mac asked.

"Well I didn't get a chance to call him. Seeing that I was still drunk, the kid behind the desk thought he had a good shot with me. So he told me that I could sleep it off on the cot in the back office."

"Did he rape you?" Mac asked horrified.

"No, but he tried. He managed to rip my dress completely off before the police chief came in. You see the police chief was my father. He was on patrol and pulled Tommy's car over when he didn't see me and asked Tommy where I was. My friends told him that they let me off and he came out in a panic looking for me."

"What did he do to the boy?" Mac asked.

"Well after handcuffing the boy, he got me out of there and into his patrol car. He put his rain coat on me and drove me home. After that he put me into an alcoholic treatment center not too far away from my home. He changed his shift to the night tour and visited me every day before he went to work and before he went home at the end of his tour. I was there for three months. That spring I joined the Navy. I went to law school right after OCS."

"Is your father still alive?" Mac answered.

"No he died in a shootout shortly before I was assigned to JAG. That's why I was so stand offish when I got there. I was still in mourning," Loren answered.

"Yeah I know the feeling. My father died the spring before that," Mac said. She had another thought saying, "Look I'm sorry for treating you like a bitch. That came from when I believed that you left Chief Bracken's Part B of his mishap report in my car."

Loren nodded acknowledging Mac's apology and said, "I _didn't_ put Bracken's report in your car."

"I know, after that trial was over Harm investigated while I was away in Australia visiting Mic. He found that Bracken's girlfriend was a ward clerk at Bethesda. She's the person who stole the report and put it in my car. She was hoping for a mistrial," Mac acknowledged.

"Harm never told me that. When he asked me if I knew who did, I asked him if he was accusing me."

"What did he say?"

"He said wasn't accusing me of stealing the report but that he would personally ruin the career of the person who did. He was very protective of you, even when you were involved with Brumby."

"Really, I had no idea. I thought he investigated that because the admiral told him to," Mac replied.

"Yeah he saw it as his personal mission to clear you," Loren acknowledged.

Mac smiled at that.

"Well anyway I don't know what to do about this baby," Loren said switching topics.

Mac was a bit distressed at that. She said, "Loren you should keep the baby."

"Why?" was all Loren could say.

"Look I'm Catholic even though I haven't been to mass in a looong while, I still believe in the church's teaching on life beginning at conception. I believe that the baby was conceived for a reason," Mac explained.

"I'll be a single mother. Who knows if Sergei would come back and take up his responsibilities and what about my career?" Loren practically wailed.

"Loren there is a lot of single women in the Navy. You won't be alone. Besides you'll have me and most especially Harm in your corner to help you out," Mac explained.

"Well when you put it that way, I can hold off making any decision. I will need help on another front though," Loren admitted.

"What's that?"

"Harm, we both know how obsessive he can be," Loren answered.

Mac smiled thinking of her and Harm's conversation just minutes ago. She replied, "Oh don't I know it."

"Well once he finds out that this baby is family he will hover like a Cobra gunship. Remember I've seen how protective he can be," Loren said.

"What do you propose?" Mac asked.

"Pleeese tell him to keep his distance. If I want his help, I'll ask for it. Besides as we two are entering into a new understanding I'd like to think that I can call you if I need help," Loren requested hopefully.

"I can go along with that. Don't worry about Harm, I'll take care of him," Mac reassured Loren.

"Thanks Mac, I will forever in your debt for that," Loren replied. She had another thought, "What about Harriet? She's going to think the most awful things when she sees you and me becoming chummy."

"Don't worry about Harriet. I'll take care of her. Besides once she learns that the baby is Harm's family you'll probably see a total change come over her. She'll probably want to go baby shopping with you."

"Yeah I can see that. Still there is a lot of bad blood between us. You know she gave me a black eye while you were in Afghanistan."

"Really, I had no idea. Why didn't you press charges?" Mac asked.

"Well to tell the truth I WAS being bitchy. After Bud went through his Article 32 for falling asleep in court I felt jealous that he got a fleet assignment over me. Well I expressed that feeling a few times and Harriet overheard. She called me a coward and accused me of gloating about you and Harm missing and jealous of Bud's assignment.

"What did you say to that?" Mac asked intrigued.

"I told her that she was out of her mind. Still she wasn't convinced and asked if we could take off the stripes."

"And?" Mac asked.

"Harriet and I went into a closed office and she decked me. Admiral Chegwidden saw my black eye and asked if I wanted to press charges," Loren explained.

Mac saw her unconsciously rubbing her eye and asked, "What did you say?"

"I told him I walked into door and that I would respond in a way that the admiral didn't need to be concerned about."

"Was he convinced?"

"I don't think so. I mean Harriet was standing there with a guilty look on her face when he asked. Still he didn't say anything more about it before I left. Also when I went to the admiral expressing my belief that I should be sent instead of Bud, he told me I have a lot to prove to him as a lawyer and as a person. He did tell me that I would get my chance. I almost believe that he must've have felt I deserved it. I mean deep down I felt that with all the complaining I'd done before then was totally non-productive and that I was being a bitch and had it coming..," Loren explained rather morosely before Mac interrupted her.

"Oh Loren you mustn't think that. Oh sure the admiral see's everyone's shortcomings, he certainly saw mine, but he's always been fair," Mac explained.

"You think so?" Loren asked hopefully.

"Yeah I do. Look at all the stuff Harm and I were always getting in and out of. Hell, he's backed us against everyone from the SECNAV to Congress," Mac explained.

"Well I hope so," Loren said.

"Listen, don't worry about anything. Let me take care of everything when we get back to Falls Church," Mac said patting Loren's hand.

"Thank you Sarah," Loren replied with a watery smile.

"You're welcome. C'mon cheer up. Let's go find Harm and tell him the news. He's dying to find out anyway," Mac said getting up and opening the door.

"Lead on Sarah," Loren said with a smile as she followed Mac out the door.

If anyone from JAG headquarters saw the two smiling women walking down the passageway, who everyone there knew did not like each other, they would have thought that they were in an alternate universe.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Broken Bough**_

_**Chapter 3**_

November 19, 2002

1200 Zulu

USS Seahawk

Arabian Sea

Mac and Loren made their way to the officers' wardroom. There they stopped at the door to survey the barely populated room. Mac saw that Harm was the only officer present in the room as he was eating at a table in the far corner.

Mac bent toward the shorter women and whispered, "Good Harm is eating alone. C'mon let's join him."

Loren was about to protest, but Mac grabbed her hand and pulled her along. If anyone had seen Loren being pulled they would have thought they were looking at a "Lucy" sitcom.

The two officers made their way over to and sat down at Harm's table before he was fully aware of them. Mac was across from him and Loren at the seat adjacent to Harm's right.

"Hey sailor, want some company?" Mac asked with a comically seductive lisp. It took all of Loren's self control to stifle her giggle.

Harm looked between the two women. He saw them both smiling at him. He put a rueful expression on his face as he said, "You two are up to something. C'mon spill."

"Loren and I have come to an understanding," Mac said innocently. She backed it up with placing her chin on top of her interlocked fingers while blinking coquettishly.

"Uh huh, and just what is the nature of this understanding?" Harm asked cautiously.

"Loren tells you who the father of her baby is and you promise to stay calm," Mac said smugly.

Harm brightened as he looked expectedly at Loren as he said, "I promise."

"It is Sergei's baby…," Loren managed to get out before Harm leaned over, took Loren's face between his palms and gave her a loud kiss on her forehead.

Harm's action elicited a surprised "Eeep!" out of a smiling Loren.

Harm quickly calmed himself as he sat back and said, "Hot damn I'm going to be an uncle."

"Well Uncle Harm power down a bit. You're lucky that there is no one else in this wardroom or they'd think that you were the father," Mac said smiling.

"Well what can I say," Harm replied. He sobered up a bit and asked, "I know it's your choice, but are you going.."

That's all that Harm got out as a smiling Loren finished the question with, "Keep the baby. Yes I am."

Mac smiled at that along with Harm.

Before either could offer any congratulations, Loren said, "And no Uncle Harm you will not hover around, check up on or even call me incessantly asking how I feel. Got it commander?"

Mac looked at Harm that way he knew so well that said, 'Take the terms or you and I will have an unpleasant discussion later.'

"Got it lieutenant," Harm said simply.

"Good now that we're related, sort of, I have two requests for when we get back home Harm," Loren asked.

Harm's eyebrow went up when Loren used his name, but he didn't comment. Instead he asked, "Okay what?"

"First I'd feel really good if I can use you and the colonel as my emergency contacts. Oh excuse me Sarah. That idea just popped into my head I should've asked you first in private."

"That's fine Loren," Mac said with a smile putting her hand on Loren's to reassure her. She added, "In fact I'm honored that you thought of me."

"Thank you Sarah. I know that you two are the steadiest people I know," Loren said gratefully. She had a hard time keeping the tears from falling. She went to rub her eyes saying, "These damn hormones. They make me cry at the drop of a hat."

Mac slid a couple of paper napkins to Loren. Now even Harm laughed when Loren blew her nose.

"Thanks," Loren said before she continued, "Second I need you to try and contact Sergei."

"I have his number in my personal directory. We'll look it up when we get home," Harm replied with a smile.

"I just want him to know about the baby. I don't need him to come back to me out of any obligation though," Loren said

"Okay. You know you might want to talk with Harriet. She…" was all Harm got out before Mac gave him a gentle tap on his ankle.

"Uh I'd like to delay that a while," Loren said.

As soon as Harm opened his mouth to ask, Mac said, "I'll explain later."

Harm shrugged in compliance as he knew better than to ask.

He did ask, "Do you want to go shopping for the baby?"

"Uh not right away, I'd like to wait. Colonel can you come with me when I start shopping?" Loren asked.

"Sure just tell me when," Mac responded with another smile.

Harm marveled at the change in the Mac / Loren dynamic he was witness to. He said, "You two must have had some talk."

Mac was the one who answered as she said, "Yes we did. We found that we have a lot in common. I'll let Loren tell you about it on the way home. It's her story to tell."

"Fine by me," Harm said.

Soon Mac and Loren ordered dinner. While they ate the three discussed what needed to be done to ensure the smooth change of JAG billets.

They broke up their dinner party when Loren yawned loudly.

"C'mon lieutenant, it's been a long day," Mac said as she got up to leave herself.

"Yes ma'am, see you tomorrow when we leave commander," Loren said to Harm as she and Mac walked out of the wardroom. Mac walked with Loren to the women's officer quarters. Their staterooms were only two doors apart. Loren's room was the first one on the way.

"Good night Loren," Mac said.

Before she could continue onto her own room Loren asked, "Uh colonel could we talk a bit, please? There're some things I need to tell you."

"Is this part of our investigation Loren?" Mac asked.

"No ma'am it's not. Just some JAG things that I need to brief you on. I know we won't have time tomorrow before I leave. Also as you are the Chief of Staff, I'd like to discuss my future at JAG," Loren explained.

Mac smiled as she said, "Okay fine. But let's go into my quarters. I can type and then e-mail my report to Admiral Chegwidden while we talk."

"Yes ma'am," Loren said as she followed Mac into her quarters.

Mac and Loren talked about work as well as a few other things. Two hours later when Loren left, she felt good about herself, Mac and Harm. In fact better than she ever felt before.

November 20, 2002

0900 Zulu Time

USS Seahawk

Arabian Sea

The reassignments went just as Mac had predicted. When she e-mailed her report, AJ sent her orders in his reply. She was to stay as Loren's replacement until the Seahawk was relieved in three weeks. At which time she would be relieved by a Lt. Commander from Italy who was being PCS back to a state side posting. Harm and Loren would return directly to DC.

Now Loren, Mac and Harm were just inside the hatch leading to the flight deck. After the ladies shared farewell hugs and kisses, Loren walked out and climbed up into the COD. Now that they had a moment of relative privacy Mac and Harm were holding each other by the waist.

"E-mail me when you get home, okay sailor. And not just one telling me you're safe at home either," Mac requested.

"I think I can do that," Harm said as he bent to give her a kiss.

Mac opened her mouth in acceptance as soon as his lips touched hers. They shared a long kiss which lasted until Harm withdrew rather suddenly.

Mac smiled up him as she also withdrew her hips from him. She knew Harm ended the kiss so suddenly because she felt his response against her belly when she deliberately pressed it against him.

"Whew keep that up Sarah and we'll consummate our baby deal," Harm gasped.

"I'm counting on it," Mac said as she looked up him with a smoldering look.

Harm flashed one of his full tilt flyboy smiles at Mac as he gave her a short peck on her lips and then dashed through the hatch to the COD. The last image he saw of Mac before the rear hatch closed completely was of her standing on the flight deck near the hatch with her arms crossed over her safety vest and the biggest smile on her face.

As the COD taxied onto the catapult, Harm turned to Loren and asked, "Ready to face the music Loren?"

Loren looked at Harm with a look of confidence as she replied, "Ready, willing and able commander." She added, "And remember; NO HOVERRING!"

Harm smiled at her order. He was ready to say 'Yes ma'am.' But he was interrupted as he was slammed back as the COD launched.

Tuesday, December 10, 2002

1830 Local Time

Andrews Air Base Arrivals Terminal

Harm was dressed in civilian clothing as he waited for Mac's flight to arrive. Mac e-mailed her itinerary to him two days ago. Soon he watched as the steps were wheeled up to the USAF 707. He had no problem picking out Mac's slim figure as she exited the plane. He waited near the arrival line where he knew she would see him as she came through the gate.

When Mac got to the arrival gate, she saw Harm immediately. She was surprised to see him in civvies. She waved her hand high in a very enthusiastic wave. When she finally got to him he surprised her as he took hold of her by the waist, pulled her close and laid a deep kiss on her. Mac's surprise turned into acceptance as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck as she lost herself in the kiss.

Some of the officers that were around, smiled at the reunion. Some others sniffed in disapproval of the PDA. Harm didn't care. He finally had the woman he loved in his arms and he couldn't wait to tell her his feelings.

When they disengaged Mac breathlessly asked, "No wonder you wore civvies. What brought that on?"

"Let's get you home so I can explain in detail," Harm suggested as he bent to carry Mac's seabag for her.

"Can't wait to hear it," Mac said smiling.

She waited until they were in the parking lot until she wrapped her arms around his free arm and rested her head on his shoulder. Harm smiled as he thought, 'Yep I'm definitely going to like Mac and I being "US".'

They got into Harm's Lexus and drove away. Almost unconsciously Harm reached across the center console and took hold of Mac's hand. At first Mac was startled but then she put her other hand over his and held onto it firmly. She was rewarded with one of Harm's flyboy smiles. They rode silently the rest of the way to Mac's apartment.

When they got into the apartment Harm suggested, "Why don't you take a shower. I brought the fixings for dinner. I'll cook while you get settled."

"Sounds like a plan. Though I think I'll make it a bath. I need to unwind. I'm just so stiff from all the traveling," Mac replied.

"That's fine. Your bath time will give me more than enough time to get dinner on the table," Harm replied as he pecked her lips again.

Mac had a smile on her face as she went into her room and started to unpack and then prepare her bath. After she set the water temperature to as hot as she could stand it, she poured in her favorite scent of bath salts. When the bubbles and the water reached the desired levels, she lowered herself in with an appreciative sigh. She indulged herself in a self massage with a stiff sponge. In a playfully erotic fugue, she cleared her nipples and pubic area of bubbles. She brought her hands to those spots and started to pleasure herself as she imagined Harm walking into the room and seeing her in that state and what she would like him to do to her.

She was brought out of that very erotic fantasy by the knock on the bathroom door and Harm's announcement of, "Dinner's ready sweetheart."

'Sweetheart, now where did that come from?" Mac thought as she climbed out of the tub.

As she got dressed in a set of her favorite flannel pajamas, she thought to herself, 'Harm seems a lot less inhibited. Well let's see if he likes how uninhibited I can be.'

Harm certainly was much less inhibited. While he was putting their dinner on the table he was thinking, "God I missed Sarah so much. I'm so glad I showed her how much at the airport. When I saw Manetti coming out of the shower in my hotel room in Naples, I so wished it was Sarah.'

He so wanted to join Mac in the tub, but he knew that going in there now, so soon after just agreeing to become a couple would jeopardize what they had just started. So he settled for the PDAs at the airport and the calling her little endearments.

When Mac came out of the bedroom halfway to the dining room table she paused a bit as she caught Harm staring openly at her. To get him to stop, she continued to him, put her arms around his waist, laid her head against his chest and settled into him. He reciprocated as he wound his arms around her and squeezed her very close.

"Mmm I like this. I wish I can come home to this every day," Mac said. She tilted her head back and looked up into his eyes that were staring back down to her. Without a word Harm bent and sealed his lips with hers.

They broke the kiss when they came up for air. Mac said, "Why don't we eat. Everything smells delicious, just like Thanksgiving."

"Sounds good to me and yes it is Thanksgiving. I missed the holiday because of that murder investigation in Naples, Manetti and I worked on. So after I came home I went to visit my Grandmother Sarah in Pennsylvania and brought back a freshly killed turkey from her farm. I took today off so I could cook it here for your welcome home meal. Even though it's a few weeks late, I wanted to spend our first holiday dinner as a couple together.

"Really?" Mac asked with a watery smile.

"Yes really, do you like it?" Harm asked hopefully.

"Like it? I love it! Oh Harm, that is the best thing anyone has ever done for me," Mac said as she enveloped him in another crushing hug.

Harm gently squeezed her in return as he said, "Why don't we sit down and enjoy it then Sarah?"

"Yes let's," Mac agreed enthusiastically as she wiped at her happy tears.

Harm pulled out a chair for her and he sat adjacent to her. Mac marveled at all the fixings laid out before on the table. They both settled down to enjoy the feast.

As they ate Mac satisfied her curiosity as she asked, "I've noticed today that you seem very much uninhibited and then this dinner."

"Well I'm acting on the advice of one of our friends," Harm acknowledged.

"Oh really, which one?" Mac asked. She was very much worried that Harm had spilled the beans about their burgeoning relationship. That was one secret she wanted to enjoy and keep to herself for a while.

Harm seemed to sense just that as he said, "Don't worry it's Loren. No one else at JAG knows yet. I wanted to wait until you got home before we let that cat out of the bag."

"Oh that's good. I want "US" to be just among "US" for a while so that we can enjoy it in private," Mac said. She added, "So tell me, what did she tell you?"

"Well I am following your advice and her orders about hovering. There was just one day last week that we had an interesting lunch discussion."

"Really, tell me what happened," Mac urged.

So Harm did. "Well Loren proceeded to tell me what was wrong with me."

_(Flashback)_

Tuesday, December 3, 2002

1130 Local Time

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

Harm was coming from court. As he exited an elevator on the 2nd floor, he met Loren waiting at the elevators. When she saw him she had a look of displeasure on her face.

"Commander, may I have a word please?" Loren almost commanded.

'Uh oh, what did I do now? I haven' hovered, called incessantly or asked how she was all the time.'

Harm pinched the bridge of his nose as he answered with a suggestion, "It's almost lunch time. Why don't we go to the commissary?"

"No let's go out of the building. These walls have big ears," Loren suggested. Though to Harm it sounded more like a command.

"Okay let's go to Giovanni's. They have private booths," Harm suggested in return.

"Fine let's get our covers," Loren said curtly.

After they were seated and placed their orders Loren looked at Harm in a very angry way as she asked, "Why haven't you e-mailed Sarah yet? Didn't she ask you to e-mail her as soon as you got home?"

Harm immediately thought about what had happened since they left the Seahawk as he accounted for his time out loud, "After we left the Seahawk, I received orders for Naples while we were waiting in Dubai for the next leg of our movement. Traci Manetti and I went after a serial killer there. That took four days. I've only been back for two since I got back 0300 Saturday night. I slept all the way through Sunday. I was only awake enough to go to Sunday evening mass. Then there's Monday and catching up on all the work that piled up while I was gone. Then this morning I was handed the double murder case, from which I just got out of court.."

He stopped as a thought raced through his brain. He then asked, "How do you know I haven't.."

Loren interrupted him as she answered, "While you were in court Sarah called me asking if you were alright. She was worried about you."

"She was?" Harm asked with a smile.

"Don't be so smug Uncle Harm," Loren warned. She sighed as she told him, "If you tell Sarah I told you this, I will kill you."

Harm nodded as Loren continued. "We've spoken a few times since I told her who the father of my baby is. One time was the night before we left. We sat in her quarters for two hours. One of the things she told me was that she was afraid…"

Harm interrupted, "Mac afraid, I don't believe it."

"Listen Harm all you see is "Mac" Mackenzie the beautiful squared away Marine, the superwoman who got the two of you out of a minefield. You haven't been involved with her long enough to see the beautiful woman that is Sarah Catherine Mackenzie. That woman is insecure and lonely when it comes to men. I mean think about it. Her father thought she was a tramp. Her first husband was a criminal. Brumby wanted to possess her. She doesn't believe that he ever really loved her. He just wanted to marry her to show that he beat you to her. You're the first guy that she believes loves her, for her, for the woman named Sarah."

Harm sat back dumfounded. He could think of only one thing to say. "How do I make it up to her? How do I show her that I really love and want to spend the rest of my life with her?"

"You just said it. Show her, tell her, express it, in as many ways as you can. Let your inhibitions go," Loren instructed.

"Are you sure that's what she wants?" Harm asked defensively.

"That's what all women want. We want the guy that's not afraid to say "I love you" over the phone while he's standing in a meeting full of his superior officers. We want the flowers, the love notes, the unending affection when we're alone together, the stolen kisses, regulations be damned."

"I had no idea," Harm confessed.

"Well now you do. So here's the first thing you do when you get back to the office. Get on the e-mail and tell Sarah how you are doing. Tell her about the case in Italy. And for goodness sake apologize, apologize and apologize. Find out when she's coming home. Do your damndest to be there to meet her. When she comes through the arrival gate take her in your arms and kiss the hell out of her," Loren instructed.

"Aye, aye lieutenant," Harm said with a chuckle.

"Good, here endth the lesson. Geez even if I have to put it on whiteboard in permanent ink, I will ensure my baby's aunt and uncle, his or her godparents are not romantic illiterates."

Harm couldn't help but laugh.

"So you want Sarah and me to be your baby's godparents," Harm said.

"I think it's only natural. You're the baby's uncle and Sarah and you are getting married," Loren started before Harm interrupted her.

"Wait a minute, don't rush things. Mac and I are just starting this new phase of our relationship," Harm started.

"Let me ask you something, do you love Sarah?" Loren asked him.

"Yes I do," Harm started to answer before Loren cut him off.

"Well you should tell her. Also there is one other thing. Keep calling her Sarah, even when you two are in the office. If you notice during our conversation I haven't once referred to her as "Mac". She told me during our talk that when you called her "Sarah" when you told her that you wanted a relationship, it made her feel very special. Also didn't you say that if it made her that happy, you'd call her Sarah all the time," Loren said.

"Yes I did," Harm agreed with a smile.

"So there you go, another way to express your feelings," Loren explained.

"I'll keep that in mind. Anything else I should know?" Harm asked with his flyboy smile firmly in place.

"Just a few more things," Loren said. She proceeded to tell Harm everything he needed to know about wooing Mac.

When they got back to JAG the first thing Harm did was e-mail Mac. He began with "Dear Sarah;" and went on from there. He was so involved with the e-mail, Chegwidden had to send Tiner in to remind him to go to court.

_**End of Flashback:**_

"So as you see I've taken her advice to heart," Harm said as he cuddled with Mac on her couch.

The remnants of the apple and pumpkin pies were on the coffee table.

"Hmm that's good. You know Loren has turned out to be not so bad after all. I think she and I are at the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Mac said.

"You think so, Ms. Bogart?" Harm asked as he hugged Mac closer and kissed the top of her head. He asked Mac, "So tell me Sarah how do you want "US" to proceed from here?"

"Well for starters I want "US" to go out on dates, lots of dates," Mac answered with a grin.

"I can go along with that," Harm said grinning back as they shared a kiss.

"What about work?" Mac asked.

"Well we'll keep it to ourselves and enjoy "US" in private. We're the same rank, but with you as Chief of Staff it could be dicey if word about "US" gets around the office. I know Loren will keep it a secret," Harm replied.

"Yeah I agree. So it's best that we keep "US" to ourselves," Mac agreed.

"Sounds like a plan," Harm said.

Soon the two were lying fully on the couch with Mac on top and Harm sensuously rubbing her back. Mac felt Harm having a very nice reaction pressing against her belly.

She looked down at Harm and said, "Harm, make love with me, please."

"Are you sure? I don't want to rush and spoil this new relationship."

Mac sat up and straddled Harm's belly as she told him, "Harm we've known each other for over seven years. We are certainly not rushing into anything. Besides I've been in love with you for most of that time."

She put her fingers to Harm's lips to stop his reply.

"Yes even when I was going to marry Mic. All during that time I was hoping that you would come to me and tell me how you really felt. But you were much too honorable for that. When I came back from the Guadalcanal before we ran that stupid race I even told Sturgis that I was in love with you."

"Really, wow you must have thought that I was really slow on the uptake at the JAG-A-Thon," Harm said as he pecked her lips.

"I don't think you're slow on the "uptake" at all," Mac smiled as she positioned her pelvis against his. She could feel him getting harder as she did that.

"I'll show you how slow or fast I can really go," Harm said as he continued to peck her lips while at the same time unbutton her pajama top.

"Oh I hope you can go really slow," Mac whispered into his ear.

"We'll see," Harm replied between kisses.

When Harm started kneading her breast Mac gasped out, "Bedroom! Now!"

They both practically jumped off the couch and speed-walked hand-in-hand into Mac's bedroom. When they got there, they stopped to embrace and share a deep kiss.

"What about birth con..?" was all Harm got out when they came up for air.

"The pill, regulates my period," Mac gasped as Harm's lips found that special spot where her neck met her shoulder.

"Good I don't want the secret of "US" to get out prematurely," Harm was able to gasp in return as Mac reached past his open belt to get a grip on him.

They spent the rest of the night becoming "US" in every sense of the word.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Broken Bough**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Wednesday, December 11, 2002

0500 Local Time

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown, NW

The dawn was filtering into Mac's bedroom when Harm woke up. He realized that he was in a very nice position. Mac or Sarah as he now referred to her had her back against Harm's front as they lay naked and spooned together wrapped in the sheets. Harm grinned as he realized where his hands were and that Sarah was holding them there. One of Harm's arms was cradling Sarah from under her neck and that hand was cupping her breast. His other hand was nestled between her legs right up to the junction of her thighs. When he tried to move his hands he heard a groan of "Not yet" and then Sarah's hands firmly press his hands back onto/into her.

Harm thought to himself, 'Hmm why don't I make myself useful.'

Mac found out how useful his hands can be as she felt him pleasure her in a very nice way that resulted in a very nice early morning love making session.

As they separated Mac felt the results of their love making as she had a very pleasant ache in her groin. She also felt their collected juices gathering between her thighs. She got up from the bed and went into the bathroom and took a shower. As she came out of the bathroom rubbing her hair dry, she was pleasantly surprised to receive a peck on the lips from Harm on his way in to his morning routine.

While Mac waited for Harm, she dressed for work. When he came out of the bathroom she asked, "What's the plan for getting "US" to work?"

Looking at Mac in her uniform he replied, "Well you're all set. It's only 0545 and because I showered here all I need to do at home, is shave and put my uniform on. You know I live only five minutes from here."

"What you didn't want to use my Venus razor on your face?" Mac teased him as she playfully rubbed his stubble covered cheek.

Harm smiled as he took her hand and kissed her palm as he replied, "I should start keeping a razor here. That when I do plan to spend the night, that's one less thing, I need to think about."

"You mean you didn't plan to spend the night?" Mac asked surprised.

"No I didn't. I didn't expect us to sleep together last night. I wanted to wait until we were a little further along into US," Harm said modestly.

Mac went right up to Harm and tightly embraced him. She relaxed a bit and looked up into his eyes and said, "Like I said last night Harm you're it for me. I love you. Just because we consummated our love a bit earlier than you planned doesn't mean that I have all I want from us being together. I want to enjoy all the nice things that come with you and I being a couple. I want us to complete our baby deal, but I want US to be a family first."

Mac was shedding happy tears during her confession.

Harm took her face between his large hands and using his thumbs tenderly rubbed the tears from her cheeks. He bent and kissed each cheek before he replied, "I want that to. I also want the "lots of dates" I want to send you flowers out of the blue, leave you little loves notes, tell you I love you over the phone in front of a boardroom full of people."

"Wow did you think of all that or did Loren give some of those suggestions?" Mac asked happily.

"Well she did give me lots of suggestions, but the most important advice she gave me was to not be inhibited when it comes to you," Harm replied.

"Loren and I certainly need to talk some more when I get back to work," Mac said with a smile.

"Speaking of work how are we going to deal with it if or when I'm before you as a judge again?" Harm asked.

"Well I'll just have to ask Chegwidden that you not appear before me again," Mac stated matter of factly.

"You mean you're going to be a judge full time?" Harm asked happily.

"Let's get to work first then I'll tell you. A girl has to have some surprises," Mac said as she pecked his lips.

"Okay I'll go along with that. Do you want to follow me home? We can arrive at work together," Harm asked.

Mac went up to him and said, "No not today. I'll meet you at work. If we arrive together, then someone besides Loren will figure out we are US," Mac explained reasonably.

She continued, "Besides being that's early, I need to get a few things done before I report to Chegwidden."

"Okay, I'll see you at work. Want to go lunch together?" Harm asked as he gathered Mac in his arms.

"Yes, I do, that way we can talk about what we want to do with the rest of our lives," Mac replied just before she laid a long kiss on him.

When they came up for air and broke their embrace Harm turned to leave and said, "Okay I'll see you at work. Love you."

He totally surprised Mac with the declaration as he tossed it over his shoulder on his way out the door. Before Mac could get over the surprise Harm was down the hall and descending the stairs. She ran back into the apartment and went to her window. She saw him just as he opened his car door. She threw the window and screen open, stuck her head out the window and shouted the two floors down to him, "Harm!?"

Harm was just about to climb into his car. He stopped when he heard Mac call his name. He turned and looked back up at her thinking that he forgot something.

When Mac saw that saw that she had his complete attention she shouted, "I love you to!"

Mac was awarded with his full watt flyboy smile. He threw a kiss back at her, climbed into his car and drove off.

Mac was smiling fully as she closed her window. She said out loud, "Now we're onto the "shouting out the window" phase."

0745 Hours Local Time

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

Harm was sitting between Mac and Loren in the guest chairs that were arranged in front of AJ's desk. The admiral was making them wait as he read some documentation on his desk. He finished reading and looked up at the trio of officers.

"Well I've read your report colonel. You Lt. Singer will not face any charges and your pregnancy should not affect your career. We'll just keep you close to home; limit you to the eight hour days and out of any undercover work."

"Thank you sir," Loren and Mac said simultaneously.

"Have you and Commander Rabb been able to reach Sergei, lieutenant?" AJ asked.

"No sir we were not. We did try as soon as Harm got the free time we needed after he returned from Italy. It seems that Sergei is no longer using the cell phone he had here in America. Being that is the case we don't have an address in Russia or the Russian Army, if he went back to the army, where we could send him written notification," Loren explained a bit down hearted.

AJ quirked an eyebrow when Loren used Harm's name, but seeing as Harm paid it no mind and they were related, of a sort, anyway, he let it pass. Harm and Mac were totally oblivious to AJ's reactions.

"You have my sympathies lieutenant. Still I believe that you will have a nice support system in place as when you revised the "Page 2" of your file you put not only Commander Rabb but also Lt. Colonel Mackenzie as your emergency contacts."

"Yes sir they were very kind to acquiesce to that, thank you very much sir, ma'am." Loren said to Mac and Harm.

"You're welcome," Mac and Harm chorused with grateful smiles.

"Okay on to the next order of business. Seeing colonel as you are no longer going to be in this end of Investigations and Trials, the commander will need a new partner. I think his, how do we refer to you lieutenant in relation to Commander Rabb? He is the baby's uncle, but you're not married to his brother," AJ asked perplexed and genuinely curious.

Loren answered, "We've thought about that and we came to the conclusion that referring to me as Harm's sister-in-law would still be appropriate. Using any other term sounded a bit incestuous."

AJ and even Mac nodded in understanding as well as approval at the answer.

AJ continued, "So you and you sister-in-law Commander Rabb will now be partnered up for trials and investigations."

"Aye sir," Loren and Harm chorused.

AJ sighed as he went onto the next order of business. "Now Lt. Colonel Mackenzie I have your requests that you have worked out with you career monitor."

Harm and Loren looked on excitedly at Mac. They were just as anxious to hear what AJ had to say as Mac was.

That morning Mac arrived at the office about 45 minutes before Harm and Loren did. She immediately went onto her computer and opened the file she saved there when she created it while on the Seahawk. While she served the three weeks as Loren's replacement she was in constant contact with her career monitor. Despite having to deal with Harm and his courtroom antics when he appeared before her when she was a replacement judge last fall, she really enjoyed her time on the bench. So she and her monitor researched judicial postings in the greater DC Area. Before the meeting they were all in began, she called Loren and Harm into her office to discuss the postings. Harm had been pleasantly surprised and said, "Go for it Sarah."

Loren also stated her approval as well as her appreciation at being included in the announcement.

Sarah just said, "Why shouldn't you be included, we're all going to be family. It was only right that Harm and I tell you our good news."

"Oh Sarah!" was all Loren got out as she collapsed into a bought of happy crying.

Mac allowed her to have her cry as she pushed a box of tissues across the desk. When Loren blew her nose Mac got up from her chair, went over and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Thanks Sarah," Loren said returning the embrace.

After that they went into the admiral's office as soon as they waited an appropriate time after they heard the usual "attention on deck" that accompanied AJ as he entered the bullpen.

AJ now had that posting list in front of him.

"I see here that one posting is for the legal service office in the Washington Navy Yard while another is for this building here. Which would you prefer?" AJ asked.

Mac couldn't believe that AJ was giving her a choice. She managed to hide her incredulity and she stuck her tongue firmly in her cheek as she said, "The Navy Yard billet sounds right up my alley. Besides I've been in this billet for over three years, which is the usual time limit in any billets. Even my monitor agreed that's it's time for me to move on. He said he always wondered what kept me at Falls Church for so long."

At that Harm put his hand up to his face to hide his smile as he also squirmed uncomfortably. Loren just looked down as she tried to hide her own smile. Mac had the good grace to smile primly at AJ at her gotcha moment.

AJ just smirked knowingly as he looked at all three of them. He just said "I'll bet."

Mac added, "Also sir being in the Navy Yard office there is much less of a chance that Commander Rabb or Lt. Singer would appear before me."

Again AJ smirked knowingly. He switched over to a genuine smile as he surprised them when he asked, "So you and the commander finally got your heads out of your sixes and decided to take the plunge?"

Loren threw her head back and laughed heartily while Mac and Harm looked at each other and reached between them to clasp hands as they acknowledged AJ with "Yes sir."

At that AJ got up from his chair and came around to the front. Loren, Mac and Harm stood with him. First AJ took Loren's hand and asked, "May her commanding officer give a hug and kiss to the expectant mother?"

Blushing furiously Loren answered, "Yes you may sir as long as this expectant mother can hug same commanding officer back."

"I can go with that," AJ said as he bent and warmly embraced Loren.

Next he moved onto Harm. As he took his hand he said, "Congratulations. If I hear that you didn't treat this lovely lady standing on your left, right, you'll hear from me."

"Don't worry sir, I'll do well by her," Harm promised as he warmly shook AJ's hand.

When AJ got to Mac he was surprised to see her crying. He asked, "I hope those are happy tears?"

"Oh admiral!" was all Mac got out as she embraced AJ tightly. The stunned admiral went along and hugged her back.

When they pulled back some Mac sniffled a bit as she explained, "That's the first time anyone has ever called me a lady."

"Well someone should have said it sooner," AJ said with a warm smile.

At that Mac loudly kissed AJ on his cheek. She used her thumb to wipe her lipstick mark from there.

Loren nudged Harm with her elbow, pointed at Mac and whispered, "See what I mean."

Harm nodded in acknowledgement.

When they were finally separated AJ kissed her cheek.

"Now that we got that out of the way, commander I expect that there be no fireworks between you and the lieutenant, that you conduct yourselves as professionally as possible. My advice is to limit any disagreements to work related issues only," AJ instructed.

"Aye sir," was all Harm got out as AJ continued, "Also lieutenant be mindful that the commander is the senior officer and he has the last word on all cases."

"Aye sir, I'll keep that in mind," Loren acknowledged.

"That doesn't mean commander, that you ignore her contributions. The lieutenant has a good legal head on her shoulders, tap into it," AJ warned.

Loren blushed at the compliment as Harm said with a smile, "I'll also keep that in mind sir. If anything Sarah has taught me the folly of that."

Now it was Mac's turn to blush.

As he moved to back behind his desk AJ smirked at the general comity between the three as he said, "I hope all this goodwill continues. Colonel I will sign off on your transfer to the judiciary at the Navy Yard. You know this might get you to full bird. You did graduate from the Marines' Command and Staff College with the highest aggregate GPI on record and your record here as an officer and attorney, not to mention my Chief of Staff has been exemplary."

Again Mac blushed at the compliment as she said, "Yes sir that has crossed my mind."

AJ smirked as he said, "I'm sure. Also seeing as I'm losing my Chief of Staff, I'm appointing you Commander Rabb to that position. I suggest you take the colonel's office when she clears it out."

Harm was totally surprised which he hid well as he straightened to attention and acknowledged, "Aye, aye sir!"

AJ went on, "We'll make the appropriate personnel announcements at staff call and I'll have Tiner cut all the appropriate orders by the end of business today. I'll leave the personal announcements to you three, at your own time. Just one more word of advice, tell Harriet ASAP. Otherwise she'll skin us all alive for keeping it from her or making her the last to know."

"We'll keep that in mind sir," a smiling Harm said for the three of them. Loren and Mac nodded along with him with their own smiles.

"That's all, dismissed!" AJ barked.

"Aye, aye sir!" Loren, Mac and Harm acknowledged as they snapped to attention.

The trio turned smartly and walked to the door. Harm allowed the ladies to precede him out of the office.

0930 local time

JAG Headquarters

Conference Room

AJ had just finished the daily Staff Call. He was amused by some of the others staff's reactions to Loren, Mac and Harm's new official status. He was particularly concerned by Commander Sturgis Turner's reaction to the announced changes.

After he announced Mac's transfer and then Harm and Loren's partnership, all the officers, including Turner, nodded approvingly. But when he announced Harm as the new Chief of Staff, Turner was not happy at all. The other officers gave sort cheers and polite applause at the announcement except Turner. He wasn't even subtle enough to hide his disappointment of not being given the position. He just sat there with a pinched look of disapproval on his face. AJ decided to let it pass for now. Besides he was interested to see how Rabb would handle Turner.

As he thought he would be, AJ was extremely amused by the reaction from Lt. Harriet Simms face. She had an expression on her face that belied someone who was just bursting at the seams with curiosity that if she didn't get any answers soon, she would just explode.

Harriet was indeed aching to ask the inevitable questions. It was all she could do to keep from remarking when Harm made a point of having Loren sit on the other side of him from Mac.

She thought, 'Who the fuck does Lt. Witch's think she is? That was usually Bud's spot if he wasn't still absent because he was recuperating. Also, who the fuck is the father of her baby? It can't be Harm or could it? Maybe that's why the colonel is leaving the office. But why were the three of them chatting like old friends after they left their meeting with the admiral? Damn I have to get to the bottom of this if it kills me!'

Indeed Harm had almost made it a show of pulling out first Mac's chair and then Loren's for them to sit on either side of him. It was easy for him to do so as they were the first three to enter the conference room. The other officers who entered immediately behind them took the new arrangement in stride.

On her way out of the conference Mac sidled up to Harriet and said, "Lieutenant, could you please organize a party to help me pack my office. Even though the admiral is giving me the rest of week to transition, I could still use the help."

"Aye, aye ma'am," Harriet answered enthusiastically. 'Now I can get the answers I want.' she thought.

After Harriet scurried off, Mac then caught up to Loren and Harm. She said, "After you two get settled, come to my office. I need to tell you Harm what you need to know as Chief of Staff and Loren, you and Harm need to be briefed on the cases I'm leaving behind. Let's say fifteen minutes? That will give us enough time to be there when Harriet comes in with my moving boxes. And Harm let me do the talking."

"You got it Sarah. Fifteen minutes it is," Harm answered for him and Loren.

When Loren and Harm walked into Mac's office he was carrying the model of his Stearman biplane.

Mac teased him, "You couldn't wait until I was completely out before you moved in?"

Harm smiled at the loving jibe as he replied, "No I'll move in this weekend. I just want you to pack this with your things and take it with you. That way I'll have another reason to feel right at home whenever I visit your new office."

"Oh Harm!" was all Mac got out before she enveloped him in a crushing hug.

Loren gave him a smile and a "thumbs up" at his actions. She cheekily added, "You're learning Uncle Harm."

Mac and Harm chuckled warmly at that.

That was the scene that greeted Harriet when she arrived with a petty officer in tow with moving boxes.

When Mac disengaged from Harm, she saw Harriet and said, 'Harriet leave the boxes outside, come in and close the door."

Harriet did as Mac asked and then sat down in the chair Harm pulled out for her.

Mac began with, "I can see it on your face Harriet that you have a lot of questions."

"I would say so ma'am," was all Harriet got out when Mac took a breath.

Mac continued, "First I am leaving this office because I can't be in the same immediate chain of command as Harm. He and I are moving forward in our relationship or as the admiral put it, we're taking the plunge."

Harriet's face lit up with joy. She was about to leap up and hug Sarah until Harm stopped her. He put his hand on Harriet's shoulder to keep her in the chair and cheerfully said "There's more to tell lieutenant. I'll let Loren pick it up from here."

Harriet was now totally mystified at Harm referring to Lt. Witch by her first name. She hid it well as she turned to Loren and with a professionally neutral expression affixed firmly to her face she asked, "Yes lieutenant?"

Loren quirked her eyebrow with a smile and further consternated Harriet when she said, "Harm, Sarah and I are now part of one family as Harm's brother Sergei is the father of my baby."

Harriet blinked twice at that and took a breath to say something, but she stopped when Mac took the verbal baton as she said, "So whatever bad blood there is between you two, Harm and I would be very happy that you work it out. You may find that the two of have a lot in common."

Harriet sighed and surprised everyone when she said, "Okay I'll do that. Loren would you like to out to lunch with me today."

Now it was Loren's turn to blink twice as she replied with, "Okay that's fine. But let's go to a public place. The "walking into a door" excuse won't work again."

"Oh Loren I'm so sorry about that. I was going through a lot of stress and…"

"We'll talk about that at lunch, until then peace?" Loren said putting out her hand.

Harriet was more embarrassed than reluctant to take it until Mac said warningly, "Unless you want the war to continue Lieutenant Simms"

Harriet wisely stood up and took Loren's hand in a firm handshake, "Don't ever let it be said that a Beaumont never accepts forgiveness."

Mac and Harm let out a breath of relief at passing this latest personal hurdle.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Broken Bough**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Wednesday, December 11, 2002

1015 Local Time

JAG Headquarters

Loren and Harm left Mac's office leaving Harriet and Mac to start packing the office up for Mac's transfer.

"Do you know which office you're getting at the Navy Yard LSO ma'am?" Harriet asked.

"No Harriet I don't. I have to interview with the Judicial CO over there. She will assign my chambers to me," Mac answered.

"Who is the CO ma'am?" Harriet asked.

"A Captain Helene Olcott is the CO. My appointment with her is tomorrow at 0800. Admiral Chegwidden gave me the till the end of the week to transition over. So I will have this office packed and the boxes shipped to the Navy Yard LSO by the end of business today. Then after my appointment I'll have Friday to get my new office squared away," Mac explained.

"Ma'am about you and Commander Rabb and Lt. Singer," Harriet began until Mac interrupted her.

"Harriet I'll say this as nicely as I can. What Commander Rabb and I do is between Commander Rabb and me. We told you because you and Bud are our closest friends here. I know you're happy for us. But please keep the discussion about our relationship in the circle you, Bud, Harm and I share. We don't need everyone else commenting. It's no one else's business," Okay Harriet?" Mac said.

"Aye ma'am," Harriet replied. She asked, "And Lt. Singer?"

"As to Lt. Singer, Harm and I are going to be spending a lot of time with Loren. Harm is after all the baby's uncle and she will need our help as a single mother. What Harm and I would like you to do is also stop any discussion about the baby's paternity. It's no one else's business. Loren asked our advice, or well my advice, as to whether she should tell you. I advised that she tell you to quell the gossip and speculation as to the baby's paternity," Mac ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Harriet replied.

Mac changed her tone as she continued, "Also in light of the confrontation you two had, I also advised Loren to let bygones be bygones since she decided not to bring you up on charges. I'm disappointed in you Harriet. If I was in the office when it happened, I would have brought you up on charges myself."

Harriet gulped as Mac continued, "If you feel the need for physical violence, then bring it to self defense class. The office is no place for that behavior."

"Aye ma'am," Harriet said properly subdued.

Mac switched back to conciliatory as she said, "Look Harriet I'll say it again. You and Bud are Harm and my closest friends. We hold you two up to the same standards of conduct Harm and I set for ourselves. So if you have a problem with anyone that you can't resolve, go the extra route to get help and don't let your emotions get the better of you."

"Yes ma'am," Harriet said.

"So with that in mind, I've advised Loren to not be so strident in dealing with the staff, you included. So I'll give you the same advice I gave her. Try to get along with her. You don't have to be friends, but at least be friendly. I'm very glad you two are going to lunch together. Like I said before, take the opportunity to clear the air. Find out if you two really have anything in common," Mac instructed.

"I'll keep that in mind ma'am," Harriet said.

"Good, then let's get started then," Mac said.

Harriet brought the boxes into the office. Mac took the bubble wrap from the first box and lovingly wrapped Harm's model and packed it. She and Harriet spent the rest of the morning packing Mac's office for transport.

1200 Local time

Benzingers Restaurant

Falls Church, VA

Mac and Harm had just ordered their lunch. Harm asked, "Would it be alright if I moved some toiletries and my extra uniforms to your apartment?"

Mac smiled as she answered, "Sure it is. That way you don't get caught short like this morning."

"Good do you want to do that this weekend?" Harm asked.

"Yes but on Saturday. I promised Loren that she and I would spend Friday evening as a girls only night. She needs a bit of counseling as to how she can advance her career as a single mother," Mac explained.

"She understands that you and I will help her in any way that we can right?" Harm asked.

"Sure she does. It's just that she needs to arrange her new set of logistics properly. You know prenatal care, birthing class, etc," Mac explained.

Harm shuddered at that as he remembered his experience witnessing a mother in labor the time he was in the hospital when terrorists took it over a few years back.

He was jolted out of his revelry when Mac said, "Speaking of babies Harm, I want to stop taking the pill."

Harm blinked as he asked, "I thought you wanted to wait until we were a family before you had a baby?"

"Well yeah, but don't you think that I should get my body ready. I want to ensure that none of the contraception is in my body before we start trying or get married. You are planning for us to get married?" Mac asked almost fearfully.

Harm sensed her fear as he reached across the table to take her hand said, "Of course I want us to be married before we start making a family. Call me traditional but I just want to give you the whole experience of a courtship, followed by a proposal, engagement, wedding and a long, long marriage."

"Really?" Mac asked with a watery smile.

"Yes, really," Harm said as he raised her hand to his lips and kiss her knuckles.

He continued as he cheekily said, "Besides, the admiral and MY mother would both get in line to kill me if I don't do this right, as in do right by you."

"Speaking of your mother, have you told her?" Mac asked.

"No I figured we could do that together. We can go out to La Jolla to visit her this Christmas. You know she knows all about you," Harm said with a smile.

"What have you been telling her?" Mac asked intrigued.

"Just some of the things we've done. She keeps asking about you when I call her. She says and I quote, "Mac sounds like quite the girl," Harm added with a smile.

"Wow you really must have talked me up," Mac said with a smile.

"Uh huh," was all Harm said as he looked lovingly into Mac's eyes.

Mac sobered a bit and fearfully asked, "What did she say about when you crashed trying to get back to the wedding?"

"I never mentioned that I wanted to fly back for the wedding. She thinks that the crash was the because of the fouled up plane I was flying. If the oxygen system was working on that bucket of bolts, I would have flown above that fur ball of a storm and we wouldn't have had a lightning strike so Skates and I wouldn't have ended up swimming in the Atlantic. As a matter of fact I never told her that you and Bugme were even getting married," Harm finished acerbically.

"You never liked him," Mac said as she gripped his hand tighter.

"No I didn't. He was obnoxious, irritating and generally a bore. When he first laid his eyes on you, he saw you as a prize, not the woman you really are. I'll even admit that I was jealous that he had all your attention."

"Well he's in the past. We'll never have to worry about him or anyone else coming between us," Mac stated emphatically as she looked deep into Harm's eyes.

"Let's make a pact now. Let's never speak of anyone from our pasts again. I just want us to concentrate on what we are doing. The heck with anyone else," Harm said.

"I can agree to that," Mac said with a smile as she leaned over toward Harm.

Knowing what Mac wanted, Harm leaned over. Just as their lips met they heard the waitress cough politely. They two lovers separated in embarrassment as the waitress placed their plates down. She did walk away smiling.

Same Time

JAG Headquarters Commissary

Harriet and Loren found a table for two in a discreet corner of the lunchroom. Loren was a bit perturbed as she said, "I ordered water with no ice. I'm so pissed they didn't have bacon. I had such a craving for it. Now I'll have to settle for the sausage instead."

Harriet smiled and said, "Are you craving salty things Loren?"

Loren looked up as she answered, "Yeah I am. I have to get some bacon and some Kosher dill pickles on my way home tonight."

Harriet said, "It was the same for Little AJ and then Sarah.." Harriet stopped as she thought of her lost baby.

Loren sensed it immediately. She reached across the table, took Harriet's hand and said, "You know Harriet, I'm very, very sorry I went after you on the stand that time Harm and I were defending that sailor. I knew you were still in mourning but I.."

Harriet put her other hand on top of Loren's and interrupting her said, "Loren you were doing your job. If I was in your place I would have done the same thing."

"You know I wouldn't have believed that before you punched me," Loren replied with her tongue in her cheek.

That made Harriet laugh out loud as she added, "Well the way you were acting made it so easy to hate you," Harriet said.

Loren smiled as she offered her apology saying, "I was so wrapped up in my career. I didn't want to be weighed down with any personal relationships. So I kept my distance."

"Well why did you push it so far that I felt the need to punch you?"

Loren sighed as she explained, "After Bud was picked to be sent overseas I got so jealous and angry that the admiral didn't pick me. I even went into his office and asked him why not me, Loren explained.

"What did the admiral say?"

"He said I would get my chance, but I still need to and I quote, "show him something better as a lawyer and even more as a person." When he said that, I just got angrier and it built up inside me. I guess you being married to Bud made you the primary target for that anger."

"Why did you keep all that anger bottled in?"

"I didn't know what to do or even who to speak with," Loren complained.

"Why didn't you confide in someone like Colonel Mackenzie or anyone else like Commander Turner?

Loren huffed indignantly at that as she said, "Turner thinks I'm a liar."

"Why would Commander Turner think that?" Harriet asked mystified.

"When we were prosecuting that soldier that deserted to the Israeli Army, I told him I was Jewish," Loren began to explain.

"So? I mean aren't you?" Harriet asked.

"Yes I am but I don't practice it. My mother was Jewish. My dad was a Methodist. They met at their high school. Dad said that mom didn't really adhere to her faith, but she tried to keep a Kosher home. When she died, he took me to Jewish religious schools as a way to honor my mother. But when I was there I saw all the other girls had their moms, so I begged my dad to not send me back there. I felt so out of place without my mom, I didn't want to be Jewish. So I put Methodist down as my faith of choice in my record. Commander Turner checked my record," Loren finished.

Harriet saw that tears were streaming down Loren's cheeks as she told her story. She pushed the paper napkin holder across the table. Loren discreetly dried her tears and blew her nose.

"Thank you Harriet," Loren said before she continued, "Well anyway Commander Turner just compounded his inaccessibility by giving me a mezuzah at my going away party. He thought he was being so smug, thinking he had something over me. Still I didn't think I needed to deal with him after being posted overseas. If I wasn't pregnant, I would have asked for a transfer to another JAG LSO after my sea duty."

"Why did you want to transfer from headquarters?" Harriet asked.

"I was so angry with everyone at Falls Church. I was jealous of Bud's achievements and the fact that he had the support of the admiral, Harm and Sarah. I didn't have that. What I made I did on my own. I certainly didn't feel I needed anyone's help. I wanted to go someplace else, start anew and be judged by my work alone, without all the animosity," Loren explained.

Harriet was aghast at Loren's statement. It took all her self control to patiently explain, "Well let me tell you something lieutenant. Everyone in the Navy or even the whole military has a mentor of some sort. The whole military establishment is full of mentor-student relationships. For Bud and me it was the colonel and the commander. No matter how you feel about your career and how you want to make it on your own, we all advance with a little help from our mentors. All you needed to do was go to a superior officer, such as the colonel or commander and ask for help or even a review of your work. That certainly would have opened the door to better interpersonal relationships in the office."

"I never thought of it like that. I always thought that you had to make it on your own," Loren said in wonder.

"We all get by with a little help from our friends, Lennon & McCartney," Harriet finished smugly.

Harriet's statement made Loren laugh aloud. The sound of her laughter made all the others in the lunchroom turn toward her. Then they all dropped their jaws in astonishment. Many thought, 'Weren't those two fighting like to ally cats earlier this year.' Loren and Harriet just kept up their own conversation, oblivious to everyone's stares.

"Loren let's make an agreement. I want us to be more than friendly. We've certainly cleared the air and ironed out our differences."

"I'd like that Harriet. I don't have a lot of friends in DC," Loren agreed.

"Well now you have three in the colonel, commander and me," Harriet pronounced offering her hand across the table.

"Thank you Harriet," Loren said as she reached and shook Harriet's hand in agreement.

AJ was coming into the lunchroom at just that moment. He saw the two lieutenants talking and then shaking hands from where he stood at the order counter. He smiled to himself and thought, 'Well it seems that things in this office keep getting better and better.'


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

AN: Some reviewers wrote that I'm taking some of the principals in our story, i.e. Loren, out of character. Well that's the idea behind F.F. Besides we had no character to base on as in canon, Loren was killed off by Lindsey shortly after the episode that revealed her pregnancy. So read on and enjoy. All reviews are appreciated.

Friday, December 13, 2002

1930 Hours

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown, NW

Mac bustled around the apartment. She and Loren decided that Loren should stay over as they expected that the lieutenant would be leaving late. So Mac straightened up the second bedroom that was usually Chloe's when she stayed over. She made the bed with fresh sheets and a clean comforter and placed a neat stack of bath linens at the foot of the bed.

Now Mac arranged the utensils, plates, glasses, bottles of soda, tonic and flavored seltzer water on the table. All she was waiting for was the meat lovers' and the veggie combo pizza and Loren to arrive. She didn't know what Loren liked so she ordered the same way she would for when Harm was over.

Just as Mac set the cushions on the couch just right, she heard the doorbell ring. She went over and opened the door to behold, "Harm, what are you doing here?"

"Delivering your pizza," Harm replied as he bent to receive nice kiss from Mac.

"But I already called for them," Mac explained walking in after Harm and watching him put the pie on the table. She was so confused that she forgot to close the door.

"I know you did. I went to Luigi's myself after work to get my own dinner, when Luigi told me that he was already filling your order and that he was just about to send it out to delivery. So I asked him to make another veggie pizza for me and that I would deliver your order myself. I even tipped the delivery boy. I won't stay as I left my pie in my car. I just didn't want another Friday evening to go by without seeing you," Harm said.

Mac blushed as she replied, "Really?"

"Yes really," Harm said as he took her into his arms.

"Well that deserves a reward," Mac said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid a deep kiss on him. She was very pleased as he welcomed and joined in the kiss.

They broke it when they heard from the apartment door, "Jeez you guys, the bedroom's over there!"

Mac and Harm turned to see Loren standing in the doorway. She was holding a bag from Donatella's bakery and an overnight satchel.

Harm released Mac and said, "I was just leaving."

"Boy does that sounds and look familiar," Loren mentioned cheekily, reminding Harm of his Mac's first kiss Loren caught on the Seahawk.

"I'll call you in the morning Mac, love you ninja girl," Harm said as he gave a heartfelt smooch to her.

"Love you to flyboy," Mac replied kissing him again and then walking him to the door.

As Harm reluctantly turned to walk out he said, "Enjoy your slumber party you two."

"Thank you Uncle Harm," Loren replied with an impish smile.

Harm waved back as he walked down the hall. Mac stood at the open door and watched him. Harm stopped at the top of the stairs to look back. He blew her a kiss which Mac returned. Harm walked down the stairs as Mac softly shut the door.

Mac stood with her back to the door and sighed.

Loren chose that moment to say, "Boy you got it bad. You didn't want Harm to leave."

"No I didn't. You know, it's funny before we decided to become a couple I always felt this little pang whenever we parted. Now that pang is one big ache. I just can't wait to see him again."

"Yeah I was right, you got it bad," Loren said with a smile.

"Yeah I do, so let's get you settled and then we can sit and talk," Mac suggested as she wanted to get over Harm's departure as fast as possible.

Mac showed Loren the bedroom and left her there to change out of her uniform. When Loren emerged from the room she was wearing and pair of long silk pajama pants and an Ohio State tee shirt.

Mac opened the pizza box and Loren snagged a veggie slice as she sat down. Mac picked up a meat slice and they ate in silence. The two of them each alternated between the meat and veggie slices.

"You know Loren it's nice to share the whole pie."

"What do you mean Sarah?"

"Contrary to what Harm might think I do enjoy the veggie pizza. It's just that he only eats the veggie part. If I even made a move to eat one veggie slice, he's gets this face on as if I'm invading his territory," Mac said as she rolled her eyes.

"But you still love him right?" Loren asked cheekily.

"Of course I do!" Mac exclaimed.

"Well, next time get a whole veggie pie along with a small meat lover's pie," Loren told Mac.

As Mac chewed on her current slice she nodded at Loren's idea.

Loren had another thought as she said, "I'll say it again, you two really are romantic illiterates. You would have been together sooner if one of you just opened your mouth and expressed yourself. I can see that my work is cut out for me," Loren replied in mock frustration.

It was Mac could do to stop from laughing. Somehow she found it funnier hearing it now that when she first heard it on the Seahawk.

After Mac took a sip of tonic water before she said, "We were so afraid of ruining our friendship or afraid of being rejected by the other. There was one time in Sydney when…," Mac began and told Loren about Harm's not "letting go" statement in Sydney.

"What was he afraid of then?" Loren asked.

"I don't know, even he wasn't sure. Harm said it took me almost marrying Mic to snap him out of it.

"Would you have married Commander Brumby?"

"Probably, but I don't think it would have lasted. As I think back on our relationship, it occurs to me that Mic wanted a trophy wife."

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well when Mic took me to the parties that his law firm, Ryan, Price and Sealy were throwing, he treated me like his little woman. While he left me alone to talk with Larry Kaliski, who was the managing partner and the others, he let them ogle me. While they were doing that, Mic just stood there and gloated to them about being with me. It reminded me of when I went to work in private practice. The men at Lowell, Hanson and Lowne only wanted me to be window dressing or only put me on a case that needed a woman's touch. They certainly never wanted me to sit first chair on any case. All the other times they treated me like nothing more than a glorified law clerk."

"You didn't tell me that you were in private practice. When was that?"

"It was before I was promoted to Lt. Colonel. I resigned from the Marines and went on terminal leave. Being that was the case, the admiral didn't process my resignation right away. So when I resigned from Lowell, Hanson and Lowne he allowed me to resume my duties. Even then Dalton continued to harass me. That's why Coster killed him and why I had my first drink in over ten years."

"But giving how the private law firms treated women in general, why did you resign from JAG in the first place?"

"You have to understand Loren I'm still a small town girl at heart. Growing up, my parents never had enough money. We lived in a trailer park until I was ten before we got into base housing at the Yuma Marine Station. Most times my father drank his paycheck away at the NCO Club before he got home. We didn't have a lot of money to buy nice things. So when I saw the almost obscene amount of money Dalton and his partners wanted to pay me, I was blown away. Later on I realized that Dalton seduced me out of the Marine Corps with that grand offer only as a way to get me into his bed. It further galled me that he was the one that assigned me to do legal briefs when I started working there."

"So when you came back from JAG what did the admiral do?" Loren asked.

"He put me in charge of Legal Assistance & Administration," Mac replied ruefully.

"Oh just like Dalton," Loren mused.

"Yeah a bit, but he told me that that section was in desperate need of reorganization. He pulled me out of that after the section received a good evaluation on the next review. I will say, it taught me a lot."

"Like what?" Loren asked.

"That every junior officer needs to pass through there to learn what the scut work is all about. By the way, you wouldn't believe who I replaced there," Mac said with a smile.

"No who?"

"Ted Lindsey," Mac said with a smirk.

"NO?!" Loren gasped.

"Yes, I still can't believe that he wound up in the SECNAV's office," Mac wondered.

"Yeah either can I. By the way, what was that part about junior officers going through Admin & Legal Assistance? I haven't been through there," Loren said.

"Well then I think it's time you did. You could benefit with a stint there. You know if you want to be the next JAG, you need to know how the Corps is run," Mac said mischievously.

"Yeah but how will that affect my career path? I don't want to go onto a strictly administrative path," Loren almost whined.

"Relax, it didn't affect mine. The admiral told me that one of the reasons that I was promoted to O5 and Chief of Staff was because of my work straightening out those departments. Besides, being pregnant, it would be a natural billet for you to go TAD. Think about it. You're more than three months along now and during the TAD, you can more easily schedule your prenatal visits and be less worried about missing them because you're in court. Also if you do well there, it's another feather in your cap when you come into the promotion zone for Lt. Commander," Mac explained reasonably.

"Well when you put it that way, I guess it's alright. You think Admiral Chegwidden will go for it?"

"Oh sure he will. There's one thing I know from working with him that he is always receptive to someone advancing his or her career within his command."

Mac smiled as she thought of a gotcha moment on Loren. "Just remember don't be so eager to pull any fire alarms because you think a drill is needed. There are other people to monitor that."

Loren blushed at that as she said, "You found out about that huh."

"Oh yeah I did. Commander Joanne Ridgefield of Building Services was quite perturbed. As I was Chief of Staff she filed a complaint with me about it when Harm and I returned from Afghanistan. If you remember, the Falls Church Fire Department showed up during your drill. Some of the things you needed to do, but didn't, were informing Commander Ridgefield about your desire to have a drill and have her take the building "off line" with the Central Alarm company. We almost paid a fine for a false alarm. It was only Commander Ridgefield explanation of an alarm malfunction and her amiable relationship with the Fire Chief that prevented that. I realize it was a way to show how responsible you were, but you went the wrong way. That's where having a mentor would have been beneficial to you."

"Sarah, are you offering to be my mentor?"

"Yeah I guess I am. Even though you've gotten this far alone, from here it's gets a bit more difficult without the right kind of help. Besides I've always had desire to teach."

"Well what the next step, teach'?" Loren asked cheekily.

Sarah smiled at that as she replied, "Well being that Harm is now Chief of Staff, submit your request for transfer to Admin. / Legal to him for Chegwidden's consideration. The admiral shouldn't have a problem approving. When I get back to work Monday, I'll e-mail my endorsement of your plan to the admiral. If you want you can mention me as your advisor and mentor."

"Okay I'll do that. Now that we got my career counseling out of the way, what do we do for the rest of the evening?"

"Well I have few Audrey Hepburn movies including _Always_.." Mac started to say when Loren interrupted.

"Oh I love that movie. I think Brad Johnson is hot," Loren exclaimed.

Mac laughed at that as she added, "Harm liked it to, mostly for the flying." She collected the movie from her bookshelf and put it in the DVD player.

As they settled in Loren said, "You know I missed out on this when I was a teenager because of being drunk most of the time."

Mac smiled as she realized the same thing. She replied, "You know so did I. Want to do anything while we watch the movie?"

"Yeah got any popcorn?"

"I have some microwave popcorn in the cupboard."

"That's great. Also do want to do each others' nails?" Loren practically gushed.

Mac looked at her nails and decided that they could use the work. She smiled and said, "Why not, let's do it. You do the popcorn and I'll get my nail polish stuff ready.

Mac told Loren where to find the popcorn while she got her manicure supplies ready. They two officers spent the rest of the evening into the night doing all the girly teenage things they wanted to do. It was well after 0300 before they both turned in to sleep.

Saturday, December 14 2002

1330 Hours

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown, NW

Harm was knocking on Mac's apartment door with no response for the last five minutes. He was reluctant to use his key because of Loren also being there and he didn't want to barge in at an inappropriate time, like when Loren may be coming out of the shower. After another two minutes he had finally given up and was reaching for his key when the door was cracked open on the chain. All he saw was an eye that was almost completely covered by long locks of blonde hair.

Loren was asleep in her bed, dreaming of playing with her baby. In the middle of the vision that she was enjoying so much, came a persistent banging. Angrily she woke up enough to discern that someone was knocking on the apartment door. Still in a semi state of consciousness, she rolled out of bed with a grumble of displeasure, went to the apartment door and cracked it open on the chain. She woke up a bit more when she saw it was Harm. She closed the door a bit to release the chain and then opened it wide to let him in.

"Good morning Harm," Loren grumbled still half asleep.

"Good morning Loren," Harm said as he entered the apartment. He opened his one free arm offering a greeting. Loren saw the offering for what it was and warmly embraced him from the side.

While Harm gave her an affectionate squeeze, she said, "Lower altitude big brother."

When Harm complied, Loren gave him a sisterly kiss on his cheek. She stepped back and finger combed her hair from her face.

Harm thought she looked adorable in her bed hair and pajamas. He was about to voice that opinion when he heard from his left, "Hey stick boy what ya got in the bags?" pointing to the shopping bags that were hanging from Harm's fingers.

Mac was standing in her bedroom doorway, clad in a robe. Her hair was combed straight back wet as she had just come from the shower.

"After my run I went to JAG and moved my things into my new office. On my way here I brought breakfast for us, but considering the hour, let's call in brunch. I have bacon, eggs, English muffins, milk and orange juice and the other makings for Eggs Benedict for all of us," Harm said going over and giving Mac a peck on her lips. Mac stopped him and gave him her own welcoming hug.

As he went over to the kitchen to unpack the groceries he asked, "What time did you gals go to sleep last night?"

"When I put my head down I saw it was 0330. When I woke up at 1100, Loren was still asleep. So I went out on my own run," Mac answered.

She added to Loren, "While I dry my hair Loren, why don't you use my bathroom, it's a bit more private. While we do that Harm can make us breakfast."

"Sounds like a plan," Loren replied as she padded back into the guest room. She came out holding her make-up kit with her bathrobe and towels across her arm and followed Mac back into the master suite.

Harm had to smile at the two women going about doing things in very sisterly way.

When the ladies emerged from the bedroom, they were assailed with the smell of brewed coffee and bacon being cooked.

"Need help flyboy?" Mac asked.

She marveled at how the table was set with silverware, poured glasses of orange juice, full carafes of coffee and hot water. Loren saw that Harm placed a box of decaffeinated green tea in front of her place. She set about making the tea to her liking.

"No I'm fine thanks. Sit, I'm just about ready to serve your brunch. I waited until you two were ready to eat before I poached the eggs."

With that Harm expertly prepared the eggs. While the eggs were cooking, he pulled a tray of English muffins from the broiler. They had been buttered and had now achieved a golden brown color. He set each plate with two muffins each. He placed slices of bacon on top on each muffin. Seeing the eggs were done he put one on each muffin and then topped each egg with bubbling Hollandaise Sauce from another pot. He brought Mac and Loren's plates out and set a steaming plate before each of them.

Loren was the first to test the meal. She stabbed a morsel of eggs, bacon and English muffin and popped it into her mouth. She swallowed, grinned and said, "Mmmm, my compliments to the cook."

Mac, who was familiar with Harm's prowess in the kitchen, dug heartily into her meal and nodded in agreement.

As Harm put his own plate on the table and sat down to eat, he acknowledged their praise saying, "Thank you girls."

As they ate the trio discussed the plans for the day.

"Harm and I are going to Christmas shop. We want to go out to California to see his folks for the holiday and it's best we get it done ASAP," Mac said.

"Would you mind if I went shopping with you two? I want to look for baby furniture. I know I'm only three months along, but I think it's wise I get that out of the way and schedule to it have it delivered after I find a two bedroom apartment," Loren surmised.

Mac looked at Harm. Harm seemed to sense what Mac was thinking and nodded. Mac told Loren, "You know you can live here."

Loren picked her head up and said, "Oh no, I wouldn't want to be in your way and…" Loren started to protest.

Mac interrupted her saying, "Well since we have become an item one of the many things Harm and I have discussed is what our living arrangements would be. We have come to the conclusion that since we're no longer working together at JAG headquarters, it wouldn't look any way inappropriate if we moved in together. So after the holidays I'll move into his place with him. Being that is the case, you can sublet this apartment. It already has two bedrooms and when you pick out the baby's furniture, you could have it delivered here."

"Well since you put it that way, I'll accept," Loren replied.

"Great!" Mac said. She was bit dismayed when Loren turned her head to wipe away some tears.

"Loren, what's wrong?" Harm asked.

Loren sniffled as she replied, "I'm just not used to anyone being so kind to me."

"Well it's about time that ended. Loren you're a nice lady and more people should realize that," Harm declared.

Crying even more Loren looked at him and said, "You know that's the first time someone called **ME** a lady."

Sarah was sitting next to her. She leaned over and embraced Loren very tightly in support and reassurance.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Broken Bough_**

**_Chapter 7_**

Christmas Eve 2002

1830 Local Time

Rabb Apartment

Just North of Union Station

Harm was getting dressed for the holiday party at the Roberts. He just arrived home the previous hour. He was out at the Coral Sea. He was disappointed that he and Mac couldn't spend Christmas Day with his family in La Jolla. But AJ and Mac's CO, Captain Olcott, promised that they would have the week between Christmas and New Years off to visit.

Mac was sitting in the living room. She wasn't completely dressed for the party and was wearing a robe over her lingerie. She figured she would put her dress on after Harm had finished his hasty dressing. Now she was going through Harm's seabag, sorting his laundry. She was also helping him pack his other stuff for their holiday trip. Besides, she was really enjoying doing the little domestic things for him.

Earlier that day he called her from Pax River. He had flown a Tomcat there as lead for a marine C-130 that was flying through a fog and had lost its navigation lights. Harm was tickled that the plane was loaded with toys for the Marines' Toys-For Tots program. The whole thing made him feel like Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer.

When Harm told Mac the story, she had laughed heartily along with him at the absurdity of the coincidence. The reason he flew the Tomcat in was because the COD broke its tailhook when it tried to land, which caused it to bolter. Harm had to bribe a flight crew and deal with the CAG, who didn't like him at all, to get to fly the plane off in time for enjoying the holiday.

Now as Mac finally had Harm's seabag unpacked and most of his holiday bag packed, Harm came out dressed in his shirt and tie. He was carrying his suit coat. He asked, "So ninja girl, are you packed yet for our vacation to California?"

"Yes I am, but not for La Jolla," Mac said as she continued with her sorting.

"But we're going to meet my parents. Ever since I told mom that you and I were finally together, she's been dying to meet you," Harm exclaimed almost in dismay.

"Calm down fly boy. I'm going to meet your mom, but not in La Jolla" Mac explained a bit too nonchalant for Harm's taste.

That immediately told him that she was up to something. He backed off on his jets as he asked, "Okay what's going on?"

Mac looked up innocently as she answered, "Nothing is going on. There is just a little change of plans."

"What change of plans? "Harm asked. He had reached where Mac was sitting and pulled her up into his arms.

Mac settled into his embrace as she wrapped her arms loosely around Harm's neck and gave him a smooch.

She said, "Well your mother called here last night."

"Oh really, what did she say?"

"Well she was very surprised when I answered. I told her that you were out to the Coral Sea for the past week and a half with Tom Boone. I told her that you were scheduled to come home today when the COD was ready to leave," Mac explained.

"What did she say to that?" Harm asked.

"She said that it was good that you were going to be in  
Washington for the holiday and that she thought it was a good idea that we all meet tomorrow up at your Grandmother's farm in Pennsylvania. I said that that would be wonderful and that I couldn't wait to meet them," Mac finished mischievously.

"Ah so that's why I didn't see any plane tickets," Harm said as he tightened his hold on her.

"Yeah I figure since we're going to Midnight Mass tonight we could leave early tomorrow morning and be up to Belleville by noon," Mac suggested.

That's my marine, always thinkin'," Harm said as he laid a deep kiss on Mac.

Mac felt his reaction as he pressed against her belly. She broke away with a sigh.

"Now that you've admired me for my mind, I need to get dressed for the Roberts," Mac said as she sashayed into the bedroom.

Harm laughed out loud as she stopped on the steps and wiggled her rear end at him. She peaked back over her shoulder and said, "Just wait until tonight sailor. Then you'll really get to open your Christmas present."

Harm smiled his full watt flyboy smile as he said, "Go on get dressed you sweet thing," Harm said.

Mac stopped for a second as she remembered that he said those words to her one time in the Admiral's office. She thought then that it was because he hit his head. Now she realized that he was really in love with her even then. That thought gave her a very warm feeling inside and yearning for him in her core. She hummed to herself as she got dressed.

When she emerged into the living room, Harm beheld the prettiest vision he had ever seen. Mac had on a white floral dress. It had short sleeves and tight in the right places that accentuated Mac's curves with a modestly plunging neckline. He stared so long at the lovely vision of Mac that he was unaware that his jaw was almost on the floor.

Mac walked over to him and using her index finger pushed his chin up.

"I guess you like what you see," Mac said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes I do," Harm returned as he wrapped his arms across the small of her back.

In unspoken mutual agreement they bent their heads together and their lips met in a soft kiss that quickly turned passionate. They gently broke the kiss also by unspoken mutual agreement.

As they stood holding to each other and catching their breath Harm said, "You know I have the perfect item that would greatly enhance that dress."

"What?" Mac asked as Harm disengaged himself and walked over to the pile of presents they had left under the tree. When he turned around Mac saw that he was carrying a long slim gift wrapped box.

When he returned to stand in front of her Harm gave it to her saying, "Merry Christmas Marine."

Harm punctuated the gift giving with a gentle peck on her lips.

As she tore open her present Mac said, "You know if you keep kissing me like that, we're going to really consummate our baby deal."

"That's the plan," Harm said seductively.

Mac smirked indulgently at him as she opened the now unwrapped jewelry box. Her smirk turned into a gasp as she beheld, "Pearls!"

Harm reached for the box and extracted the string of pearls. Standing behind her he put them on saying, "I know you have the set that your uncle gave you when you graduated law school. But they're a bit two short for this outfit, more suited for a business suit. These were Grandmother Sarah's. Grandpa brought them for her as a wedding gift. Now when we get married, you'll already have something old."

When Harm draped them down the front the string stopped just above Mac's beautiful cleavage.

Mac waited until he fastened the clasp before she turned and threw her arms around him yet again. She kissed him fast and hard. When the disengaged she asked, "Is that a proposal?"

Harm smiled and said, "Not yet, but we're working toward that. I told you I was a bit old fashioned. I like long courtships, long engagements and very long marriages. Consider this a promise gift."

"Who'd have of thought that you were such a romantic," Mac said.

"Well even though he was lost to me when I was five, I did see enough of my dad when he would give mom gifts. Also when I listened to the tapes he sent her, I could hear the love for her in his voice. He was always promising to bring back nice things to give her whenever the Navy posted t him away from her. I promised myself that if I ever fell in love with the right girl, I would do the same thing for her."

Mac was so touched that she was almost crying. Harm prevented that by giving her short and sweet kiss.

Mac calmed down at that. While Harm went to get their coats, she admired her reflection of her wearing the pearls in the mirror beside the apartment door.

Harm put on his coat, approached her and held it for her to put her arms in. He leaned over and kissed Mac on her temple.

Mac smiled and disengaged herself to finish buttoning up. After she retrieved her purse, she and Harm walked arm in arm to the elevator. They got into the Lexus for their drive out to Rosslyn and the Roberts' residence.

As they drove along Harm said, "It's a good thing you left your 'Vette in the Navy Yard garage and used my Lexus in this snow while I was gone."

"Yeah Loren helped me make a smooth switch yesterday when she met me for lunch," Mac replied.

"How's she doing in Admin./Legal Assistance? Right after I put her request through and Chegwidden approved it, I was TAD to the Coral Sea. I didn't have the chance to see how she settled into her new office."

"Well when she was over for dinner last night she said she was doing fine. The other officers there were very helpful in getting her acclimated and up to speed. She's going to take the week between the holidays to finish the required reading for her command position. She understands that the division was already running very well under then Lt. Kildare."

"You're right she did do a good job running that section in the time she was there. It was nice to write up her recommendation for promotion to Lt. Commander, my first as chief of staff," Harm proudly said.

"You'll find that there will more moments such as that. Also you'll have to deal with the other side of that as all the disciplinary reports will be filtered through your office. I'm glad I had yeoman for that. Carolyn Turner was very good at giving me a summary sheet. All I needed to do was sign off on each report. Heck some of them I prosecuted," Mac said.

"Well Chegwidden notified me of the new assignments that took effect last week. You know Jennifer Coates is being assigned to headquarters," Harm said.

"Really, that should be interesting," Mac said.

"What would you think of having her assigned as my yeoman? Harm asked.

"I guess it's alright. I saw that she was very good as a legalman while I was on the Seahawk. Loren and Bud agree with that assessment," Mac said in half hearted agreement.

"But you have some reservations about that," Harm correctly surmised.

"Yeah I do, at least a bit. Everyone saw her give you a kiss last Christmas. You know as well as I do that perception is 90% reality to a lot of people. Asking her to work for you might be seen as inappropriate. I know there'll be no fraternization, I know you love me and I trust you implicitly."

"And it's true I love you more than anything Sarah," Harm declared matter of factly.

Mac sighed at hearing him call her by her name. She tamped down the warmth bit as she continued, "Besides she told me while we were working together on the Seahawk that she was very happy for you and I. She said that she figured there was something between us when she saw us kissing under the mistletoe at the Roberts' apartment last Christmas."

"Even she saw that! I wonder if anyone else at that party saw us kissing." Harm said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if everyone there saw us kiss. And you know I really don't care. Now that we're together it really doesn't make any difference."

"That's good to hear. So getting back to Coates," Harm suggested.

"Anyway one of the other things she told me was that she considers you a mentor or sort of a big brother. So for both your sakes, try and foster that image," Mac strongly suggested.

"I'll keep that in mind. So other than Coates who do you recommend for my yeoman?" Harm asked.

"AJ told me that he has a list of qualified male and female Legalmen that you should look at. Try not to pick the one that's blown away by your dazzling smile," Mac said jokingly.

"Not to worry about that. You're the only one that gets my full watt smile Sarah," Harm said as he reached across the console and raised her hand to kiss the knuckle.

Mac felt another special thrill go through her when Harm called her Sarah.

"Flyboy, just wait till we get home from midnight mass tonight. I plan to start a new Christmas tradition," Mac said seductively.

"I can hardly wait sweetheart," Harm replied in kind.

1130 Local Time

On the road to

St. Mary, Mother of God R.C. Church

727 5th St, NW

Washington, DC

The Roberts' Christmas party ended early enough so that Mac and Harm did not have to make any excuses about leaving. After all AJ Roberts had to go to sleep early enough so that Santa could visit.

As they drove along, Harm said, "It was too bad that Loren wasn't there. Harriet and she were getting along at the office like a house on fire. She practically threw herself into helping Loren get settled in your old apartment. Still I'm glad Loren accepted Bud's invitation to Christmas dinner."

Yeah me to," Mac agreed.

Harm then said in amusement, "And how about the admiral delivering another baby in his office."

"Yeah and to have the baby's mom and dad be named Mary & Joseph and the baby named Jason," Mac furnished with a chuckle.

"And the three wise men offering them shelter after they were kicked out of their apartment and couldn't find a place to stay before she had her baby. Also Jennifer was a riot describing Tiner and his actions. It almost reminded me of when AJ was born and he fainted," Harm said.

"So with you playing Rudolph, the warrant Officer acting like Scrooge to the Roberts, it was a real Christmas story come to life," Mac finished.

They both laughed at the absurd coincidences that had occurred that night.

Mac sobered a bit as she asked, "Harm why didn't you ever tell me that you still went to church or never told me you were Catholic?"

Harm sighed as he answered, "Well religion to me is a very private thing. I never want to push my beliefs on others. I'll leave that to guys like Sturgis. He's always quoting bible scripture."

"Yeah he can be a bit holier than thou, even when he is being a lawyer. I guess that comes from who his father is. You know he didn't believe her when Loren told him she was Jewish," Mac commented.

"Yeah Loren told me that story. To get back at your question, I saw that you had a very angry attitude toward religion. I remember during the time I was defending Jarvis Krohn you asked Father O'Rourke, "Where was God when my father was beating my mother and when my mother left me?" I figured that I'd let it lie. I knew you were Catholic. You and Mic were going to get married in a Catholic church."

"Yeah there was that," Mac said as she let the mention of Mic slide.

She continued, "Well after you heard me ask Father O'Rourke about my parents, we went away and spoke about a few things, including about what happened when my father died," Mac said.

"What did he say?"

"He said that Father Genaro, the administrator of the hospice in Fresno, was right, forgiveness was the only way to get closure. Also Father O'Rourke told me about the "Footprints in the Sand" poem."

"Ah yes, you're never alone," Harm correctly surmised.

"Exactly! Well after that I had a new attitude toward being Catholic. When you crashed the night before the wedding, I was alone a lot. No one else knew but I had a set of Rosary beads out and I was praying and praying that you would be found alive. I'm glad God answered my prayers."

Harm reached for her hand and instead of kissing it, he gave it a tender squeeze. He said "You really surprised me when you met me at 5:00 o'clock mass the week after you got back from the Seahawk. How did you know what church I went to or even what time I went to mass?"

"I took a chance. I figured it was a church that was very close to your apartment. Also I was going to go to a different mass every week there until I saw you. I'm glad I was right the first time," Mac said smiling sweetly.

"Why didn't you just ask me?" Harm asked.

"Well I wanted to surprise you," Mac said impishly.

"Well it was a nice surprise," Harm acknowledged.

"You know Harm, I'm glad I'm going back to church and I'm glad I'm going with you," Mac said sincerely.

Just as she said, that they stopped at a red light. Harm leaned over to give a kiss to her cheek. From the corner of her eye Mac saw him lean over. She turned her head and captured his lips in a sweet kiss. Harm was at first surprised, but welcomed the kiss and deepened it into one that was more lingering.

They only broke apart and drove on when the driver behind them honked his horn. Soon they pulled into the church's parking lot. Mac waited until Harm went around and opened her door for her. They were lucky to find a pew that would accommodate the two of them as the church was almost filled to capacity.

Christmas Day 2002

0230 Local Time

Rabb Apartment

Just North of Union Station

As Mac and Harm walked out of the elevator she was resting her head on Harm's shoulder. It was the end of a wonderful holiday night. The mass was about ninety minutes long. The choir was beautiful as they sang the verses to the traditional Christmas carols in many different languages. After the mass, the couple stopped by "The Wall". There Harm introduced Mac to his Dad.

After they stood in silence Harm reached up and holding his fingers on his father's name began, "Dad this is Sarah. You've heard me call her Mac in the past, but from now on she's my Sarah, my gift. We're just starting this new, deeper relationship that I hope lasts a long, long time. She's it for me Dad. I would very much appreciate that you look out for her, be her guardian angel. I know she's a "kick-ass" Marine, but we could all use a little help and I really love her Dad. So anyway, I'll step aside and let Sarah speak to you and we'll see you next year, hopefully with a more permanent arrangement in place."

Listening to Harm Mac was practically moved to tears. She took a deep breath as she approached and placed her fingers on Harmon Rabb Sr.'s name that was etched in the black granite.

"Well sir, this flyboy son of yours has finally learned to speak from his heart. I have a feeling that it was you knocking him upside his head that made him come to his senses. I also have a feeling that it was you that was looking out for us in that minefield last spring in Afghanistan. Anyway, Harm is it for me as well. I promise I'll always be there for him as I have in the past. I love him as much as he loves me. When we see you again next year I also hope we have a lot more happy news to share."

They walked back to the car arm in arm.

Now as they entered the apartment and Harm hung their coats up he asked Mac, "What time did you tell my mom we'll be up to Belleville?"

"About 1200 to 1400," Mac answered.

"Well that gives us time to start your new Christmas tradition," Harm suggested.

Mac raised her eyebrows and asked, "Are you sure you have the stamina for it flyboy. You still haven't rested from your long trip."

"Well I need a little activity to get me tired enough to rest," Harm replied wrapping his arms around his Sarah.

Mac tilted her head as an invitation. Harm automatically bent and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Mac leaned her hips into him and felt his arousal against her belly.

"Hmm it seems you're up for it flyboy," Mac whispered into his ear.

"Oh ninja girl you have no idea how much I was thinking about you all the time I was out there. Even Tom knew it."

"Don't tell me, show me," Mac whispered urgently.

With that Harm picked her up under her knees and shoulders and carried her into the bedroom. There the rest of the night dissolved into the beautiful sounds of their lovemaking.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Broken Bough**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Christmas Day 2002

1315 Local Time

Rabb Farm

Belleville, PA

Their lovemaking had lasted to almost 0400. That was the time Mac had guessed as they closed their eyes and sank into a blissful post coital slumber.

Mac and Harm rose at 0700 that morning. They showered and dressed hastily and left the apartment. They loaded their bags and presents for Harm's parents and grandmother from under their tree into the Lexus and drove away from the apartment by 0830. They stopped and got large cups of coffee at a 7-11 on the approach to I-270 on the way out of DC.

They made good time as most of the holiday travelers were either in church or at home sleeping in / opening presents. They were thankfully north of the junction of PA-522 & I-76 (Pennsylvania Turnpike) at Fort Littleton, PA by 1130. From there it was smooth driving to Belleville.

As Harm pulled into the long driveway of the farm, Mac looked apprehensively out the window. She was so nervous at meeting Harm's parents and grandmother.

She spied a tall slim woman come down the porch steps. She had silver gray hair that was tied in a pony tail. She wore a shawl that covered a red turtle neck sweater. She had on blue jeans that were cuffed over a pair of hiking boots. She waited at the head of the path where it met the driveway.

As soon as Harm put the car into park, he was out and walking quickly to the passenger's side to open the door for Mac. He took her by the hand and led her over to introduce her to, "Gram, this is Sarah Mackenzie. The woman I love."

Mac was totally taken aback as she looked at Harm in astonishment. She said, "Who are you and what did you do with my Harmon Rabb?"

Sarah Rabb just stood by looking at the loving couple. From what her grandson told her, Mac was definitely a match for him.

After bantering with Harm, Mac turned to Gram and offered her hand and said, "Merry Christmas Mrs. Rabb."

Sarah Rabb said, "There'll be no handshakes between us Sarah Mackenzie and call me Gram." As she said that Sarah Rabb took Sarah Mackenzie into a tight hug.

Mac was at first uncomfortable and then feeling that she was welcomed, hugged Gram back just as tight.

When the two women disengaged, Gram said, "Harmon, we'll wait while you bring the bags in. That way Sarah here doesn't meet Trish and Frank without you."

Mac was immediately grateful for that. As soon as Harm took Mac's and his bags out of the car, the trio went into the house. Mac and Gram were the first through the door. Mac saw a woman and man rise from the couch. She guessed the woman was Harm's mom who confirmed it when she stepped forward, with her hand outstretched, "Oh Sarah, Merry Christmas. It's so nice to finally meet you in person."

Mac smiled and automatically took Trish's hand. She recognized Trish from the photos Harm had shown her and from her voice on the phone. She replied, "Likewise I'm sure Mrs. Burnett."

"Oh please call me Trish," Trish Burnett said. Turning to the man beside her, she continued, "And this is my husband Frank."

Mac took Frank's hand as he said, "Please call me Frank. Harm does. I am just as happy to finally meet you as well Sarah. All Trish has talked about is finally getting to meet the girl that finally captured her son's heart."

Mac blushed as she was starting to get embarrassed. As she was about to turn around for help, help came in the way of Gram, "Now Trish, Frank, let the girl go get freshened up while you properly you greet your son."

Gram gently took hold of Mac's elbow led her away and up the stairs. The two women heard Harm being greeted by his mom and stepdad.

"Okay dear your room is here, the first one on the left, right across from Harmon's room. He sleeps there every time he's up here. Trish and Frank are staying in the big bedroom at the end of the hall. The bathroom is right here next to Harm's room'" Gram informed Mac.

"Where are you sleeping Mrs. Rabb?" Mac asked.

Gram replied, "Now Sarah dear, I told you to call me Gram, and besides my room is downstairs. These old legs can't go up and down the stairs as well as they used to."

"Ah well I guess I'll get comfortable then," Mac said as she stepped into the room.

"When Harmon brings the bags up, then the two of you can get settled. Take your time coming downstairs. That way us old folks can talk about the two of you behind your back," Gram said with a twinkle.

Mac laughed along with her. "Gram I think you and I are going to get along quite well."

Right at that point Harm came into the room with Mac's bags. "Here you go Sarah. Let me get my stuff put away and we can rejoin everyone. Mom is so anxious to talk with you."

Mac went over and gave Harm a smooch as she said, "Okay, let me use the bathroom. It was a long trip nonstop and that large coffee I had is making its presence known."

When Mac came out Harm used the bathroom himself. When he came out Mac was waiting in the hall at the top of the stairs. With an unspoken agreement, they clasped hands and marched down the stairs to face the music.

Same time

Roberts' Residence

Roslyn, VA

_(AN: I rewrote a paragraph in Chapter 7 to make this part fit.)_

Loren went up to the front door laden with a shopping bag of gifts for the Roberts family. After she rang the bell she didn't wait very long before it was opened by:

"Bud!" Loren exclaimed. She bent forward to give him a hug and a kiss. She was definitely glad to see him standing on two feet, despite the cane, after seeing that he was missing one the last time she saw him in Bethesda before she shipped out to the Seahawk.

"Loren, come in, Merry Christmas," Bud said stepping aside to allow her entry. Mike Roberts was there as well.

"Here Mike please take Loren's bags and put the gifts under the tree," Bud requested.

As Mike moved to comply, he bent and greeted Loren with a friendly peck on her cheek saying, "Merry Christmas lieutenant."

"Now midshipmen Roberts you ought to know better. There are no uniforms here. As Colonel Mackenzie has taught me, the UCMJ won't turn to dust if we're just friendly," Loren said cheekily.

Upon saying that she moved and gave Mike a nice hug and returned his greeting with a kiss of her own on his cheek.

"Here let me get your coat," Bud said as Mike went off with her shopping bags.

After Bud hung Loren's coat in the closet, Loren hitched her arm into his as they walked into the living room.

How're you feeling Bud?" Loren asked.

"Okay I'm still getting used to how this prosthesis feels. That's why I still need the cane, Bud explained.

"How do you think you'll do in the physical review?" Loren asked.

"We'll have to see. As soon as the doctors say I can, I'll start training. I hear Cmdr. Turner wants to help me," Bud said.

Loren scrunched her face at the mention of Turner's name.

Bud saw that and said, "I know he didn't believe your declaring being Jewish. And he does have a habit of being too strident, but he feels responsible for pushing me and my getting the billet with the fleet, which put me in a position of getting hurt," Bud patiently explained.

"Well I can see that. Well I hope everything works out for you Bud," Loren said accepting his opinion and moving on.

With that they entered the living room. Harriet met them there as she came out of the kitchen.

"Loren, Merry Christmas. We missed you yesterday, but I'm glad you're here today," Harriet said as she gathered Loren in a hug.

As Loren returned the embrace she said, "Well because Mac and I went shopping the night before yesterday, I was very tired after work. Being four months pregnant can do that to you."

"Yeah I can understand that. I know I'll be feeling that again in three more months," Harriet said with a barely disguised grin.

Loren stopped in her tracks to look at her friend full on as she asked, "You're not..?"

"I am!" Harriet practically squealed. Loren pulled Harriet into another tight embrace.

"How far along?" Loren asked as they disengaged.

"About a month and a half," Harriet said.

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday, when Bud and I went to dispersal to find out where our salary was going, I became ill. I thought I was having food poisoning since I ate week old Chinese food earlier. When Bud took me to the hospital, a doctor in a Santa suit examined me. That's when he told me all my blood tests came back positive for pregnancy," Harriet explained.

"Well that's wonderful," Loren said.

Loren almost stumbled as just then little AJ came in. He practically ran into Loren's legs as he was not looking where he was going. He was carrying a toy race car.

Harriet managed to grab Loren's arm to steady her as she chastised her son, "AJ watch where you're going! You nearly made Loren fall."

"But mommy I wanted to thank Lorwen for the race car and tell her that she's not a wicked witch," AJ said in a way only a 4 and a half year old can say.

Harriet was blushing crimson as she put her hand over his mouth to stop him from saying something more embarrassing.

Loren let out a belly laugh. She was a good sport as she said, "Oh Harriet the things you and Bud must have told him."

"Yeah well I'm sorry I brought our troubles home. I'm glad that's all behind us," Harriet said in hopeful contrition.

"Me too Harriet," Loren replied grasping her hand.

Turning to AJ and bending down as far as her baby bump would allow, looking at him eye-to-eye Loren said, "As for you AJ, I think you and me are going to be best friends. C'mon, let's see what else Santa brought you."

Harriet smiled as AJ gleefully took hold of Loren's hand and began to pull. Loren allowed her new friend to lead her to the big tree in the corner of the living room where he had his presents stacked.

Rabb Farm

Belleville, PA

Mac and Harm descended the stairs and joined his parents and grandmother in the living room. Mac marveled at how it was decorated. She had the time to better appreciate it as when she first entered she was busy greeting everyone and then being ushered upstairs.

The entire living room had such a home-country look. The tree was tucked into the corner of the wall and the fireplace. It was big enough to take up the whole window as one could see it from outside.

Harm led Mac over to the loveseat that was the opposite side of the coffee table from the couch Trish and Frank were sitting on.

Trish began saying, "So Sarah we finally meet face to face. I feel from our long phone conversations that I've known you forever."

Mac smiled at that replying, "Yes I love what we shared Mrs. Burnett, especially the stories we exchanged about your son."

"Now Sarah what did I say before, it's Trish," Trish told Mac.

Before Mac could acknowledge that, Harm jumped in asking, "What stories?"

"Oh the things we've done since we met," Mac answered.

"Also the things you did when you were a boy," Trish said.

Harm groaned good-naturedly. He said, "Well then I guess there are no more stories to tell then."

Trish quirked an eyebrow as she said, "Maybe not, but I still want to know why did it take you two so long to get together? I remember what Harm said when he came back from Australia."

"What did you say?" Mac asked Harm.

"I told mom that I thought I lost my best chance at a life together with my best friend. I let her go to a man I really hated," Harm explained taking hold of Mac's hand.

"Well we've gone past that and now we're together," Mac said wanting to get past that part of their relationship. She didn't need Harm's mother hating her for Harm's crash in an effort to get to the wedding she really didn't want to go through with anyway.

Harm felt the need to explain as he continued, "Mom let's just say I was being a bit pig-headed and let my pride get in the way."

Turning to Mac and putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer he declared, "I really should have told you I loved you when I came back from flying, long before Australia."

"Well I'm glad you're saying it now," Mac said wrapping her arms around him.

Harm felt the need to continue as he said, "When Bob Pike, the CAG on the Patrick Henry, convinced me that my heart was in the law and that I should go back to JAG, he didn't come out and say it, but he probably also saw that I was in love with you. So when I decided to change my designator again I spoke to my detailer. He gave me a few choices outside of DC. But I chose the billet in Falls Church when I saw that it was still unfilled. I just wanted to be near you," Harm explained.

"Really?" Mac asked happily.

"Yes really. I was trying to get a few things in my career settled, like getting promoted to Commander and getting everything else out of the way like get out of your chain of command so that I could court you ask you into a committed relationship. I wanted no impropriety in the way. That's why I asked you to wait in Australia. But when you showed up at the airport with Bugme's ring, I thought that I blew my chances," Harm explained.

"Well I shouldn't have rushed into any relationship with Mic. At the time he gave me what I was looking for. But that whole rest of the year before he came to the states was so confusing to me. Then you started to see Renee and everything just snowballed into an avalanche," Mac explained.

Trish was starting to get irritated by their reminiscing as she said rather emphatically, "Well let's not speak anymore of the past."

Mac and Harm nodded in agreement. The extended family settled in to enjoy the holiday.

Later that evening

After dinner while Harm and Mac were separated to wash up after dinner, Harm was able to speak with Trish alone in the kitchen. He asked, "Mom do you have the rings I asked you to bring?"

"Yes dear I do. While I was upstairs just a little while ago, I put the box in your seabag. Oh Harm I hope you propose soon. Don't let that woman get away."

"I promise mom I plan to, believe me," Harm responded.

"I so happy for you darling," Trish said as she enveloped her son in a tight hug.

During the hug Harm didn't see that Mac had come to the kitchen door. She stopped short of greeting Harm and Trish when she overheard his mother say her message of hope and Harm's acknowledgement. She backed down the hall quietly, with the biggest smile on her face. That's the state that Gram saw her in when she entered the living room.

Gram asked, "Now Sarah what's got you so happy?"

"Oh I'm just happy on general principles," Mac replied, she didn't want to spoil Harm's surprise.

"Must be the reason for the season," Gram commented.

"Oh that's partly the truth. After all I've been praying to Him and his mother a lot," Mac joyfully replied.

Gram cocked her head, smiled and asked, "Are you talking about Harm or our Lord?"

"Oh both, for months I prayed the Rosary every night before I went to bed hoping that Harm would come to his senses. It seems my prayers were answered," Mac said with the biggest smile on her face.

"That must have been some powerful praying," Gram acknowledged.

As Mac nodded Gram requested, "Would like to pray a cycle with me? I usually sit on the porch, less walls for the prayers to go through."

"I'd like that. We can concentrate on the Joyful Mysteries," Mac said.

"Well go get your Rosary and meet me on the porch then," Gram said as she went to get her Rosary and prayer book.

Mac almost ran up to her room to get her prayer book and rosary beads. She went into her purse and brought out the book and a green velvet box. She opened it and pulled out a beautiful set. The beads were made of fine green glass and the cross was stainless steel. It was all linked together by a chain of stainless steel. The set had been a gift from her mother on the day of her Confirmation. That memory was one of the few happy ones Mac had of her mother.

As she left the room she almost ran into Harm. Harm grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a brief kiss. Mac was so surprised that she didn't have the chance to return it.

When they broke apart she breathlessly said, "Easy there flyboy. I'm meeting Gram on the porch. We're going to have a little conversation.

"Would you mind if I join you?" Harm asked.

"Uhm if you want. We're getting our Rosaries out," Mac explained self consciously.

"Ah her nightly routine, I'll just come and listen then. It'll remind me of all the nights I spent here as a teenager," Harm said.

"Okay great!" Mac said as she gave him another quick kiss then scurried down the stairs to join Gram.

Harm followed at a more sedate pace. When he got to the porch, he sat listening to his two Sarahs. As he looked up, he saw a shooting star go by. He didn't interrupt the praying as he made a wish. He hoped it would come true this New Year's Eve.

New Year's Eve 2002

2330 Local Time

Harm & Mac's Apartment

North of Union Station

Mac and Harm cuddled on the couch. He lay behind Mac and held her to him with is arms across her middle. They were dressed for staying in, Mac in red silk pajamas, Harm in a blue Navy sweat shirt and surgical scrubs pants. They were watching Dick Clark bring in the New Year.

"Sarah, are you glad we declined the invitation for the New Year's Ball tonight?" Harm asked.

As usual when he called her by her real name, Mac felt a warm thrill go through her.

"Yeah I am. Remember we only just got back from Gram's farm late this morning. Unpacking and then getting ready to go out to a formal dinner would have been too much. Besides I have my New Year's wish right here," Mac said as she grasped Harm's hands that were crossed across her tummy.

Harm looked down at her and couldn't help smiling. Her whole attitude was so relaxed. He so wanted to add to it.

He gently took hold of her left ring finger as he said, "I've noticed that you're not wearing your Marine Corps OCS ring."

"Yeah well I've been leaving it on my ring holder lately. I only put it on when I'm going to work. It's like part of my uniform," Mac replied.

What she didn't say was that she was leaving the OCS ring off because she wanted another ring to take its place.

Harm continued fiddling with her finger as he said, "You know that I didn't give you all your gifts."

"Really what's left?"

"Just this," Harm said as he reached behind the pillow where he rested his head. He pulled out a small gift wrapped box and presented it to her.

Mac sat up straight. Excited she unwrapped the box. She was further excited that under the wrapping was a velvet jewelry box. She hesitated a bit before she opened it.

Harm took that opportunity to slip off the couch and kneel on the floor beside her. He gently took the box from her trembling fingers and shifting to one knee, opened it for her to see what was inside.

"Sarah I told you that I believed in long courtships and long engagements and long marriages. I think seven years is a long enough courtship and I want to start on the engagement part. So Sarah Catherine Mackenzie, my one true love, would you do the honor or being my bride and starting our long marriage?"

Mac's jaw dropped open when Harm opened the box up to reveal a perfect round 1.5 carat diamond in an antique platinum setting.

Despite her awe and excitement, Mac's sense of time was working as well as ever as she was in sync with the countdown showing on the TV. It was fifteen seconds until the stroke of 12:00 Midnight. As Harm looked on in anticipation Mac waited until the time ran down to 00:00 and the clock on the TV read 2003 until she declared, "YES!"

Without another word she and Harm leaned in to share their first kiss of the New Year and as an engaged couple.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Broken Bough**_

_**Chapter 9**_

New Year's Day 2003

0015 Local Time

Harm & Mac's Apartment

North of Union Station

Harm and Mac had just stopped celebrating the New Year when Harm told his fiancé, "You know that ring was originally my Grandmother's. She gave it to my dad when he proposed to mom. When Dad was declared deceased, she kept it for me after she married Frank."

"So I'm wearing another family heirloom?" Mac asked.

"Yes you are," Harm confirmed.

Mac smiled as she said, "I have a confession to make."

"What's that?"

"Back on Christmas at Gram's, I was just about to come into the kitchen when I heard you ask your mom if she brought the rings with her," Mac admitted.

"Why didn't you say something?" Harm asked, half knowing the answer.

"I didn't want to spoil your surprise," Mac said impishly.

Harm smirked at that as she continued, "Well a girl wants to be asked, you know."

"Yeah well then I'm glad that I made you happy," Harm said as he laid a deep kiss on her.

When they came up for air Mac asked, "You know it's three hours earlier out in La Jolla. Mom and Frank left Gram's farm yesterday when we did. Why don't we give them a call and tell them the news?" Mac suggested.

"Yeah let's," Harm replied reaching for his cellphone.

As he held onto Sarah with one arm, he speed dialed his parents' number.

Mac only heard her fiancé's side of the call.

"Hello mom? Happy New Year."

"Yeah Sarah's with me."

"No we stayed at home to celebrate. We were too tired from our trip home to go out."

"Yes at my loft or now our loft. Sarah let Loren Singer sublet her old apartment when she moved in with me."

"Yeah we're pretty comfortable here."

Mac was getting a bit exasperated as she poked Harm's ribs good-naturedly whispering, "Tell her for God's sake."

Harm bent to kiss the top of her head as he said to his mom, "Yeah we'll be looking for a new place. We'll have to."

"No, Sarah's not pregnant, though we plan to start trying to have a baby right after the wedding."

"Yes I intended ask her before we start to plan a wedding."

"About 20 minutes ago."

"Twenty two minutes & thirty seconds," Mac said. She was smiling ear-to-ear as she heard Trish yell over the phone, "Well what did she say?"

At that Mac took the phone from Harm and answered, "I said YES!"

Now Mac heard as Trish said, "Oh Sarah I'm so happy for the both of you. This is the best New Year's wish come true."

"Yeah for me to Trish," Mac replied.

"So what are your plans?" Trish asked.

"I don't know yet. Harm and I haven't talked about that far ahead yet. He did say he likes long engagements," Mac replied.

"Well not too long. What would you say to a Friday Night Valentine's Day wedding?" Harm asked.

Mac looked at him as if he had three heads.

It was Trish who broke the silence as she exclaimed over the phone, "Harm don't be silly. A month and a half is not long enough to plan a wedding!"

Though Mac looked askance at him, she was a bit intrigued by the idea. She knew her flyboy was up to something. It reminded her of all the times he was able to pull a rabbit out of his hat to win his cases.

With his arms around Mac's waist Harm smirked as he said, "What if I told you all the preliminary stuff is done."

"What did you do Harm?" Mac asked now totally mystified.

"Well I've been planning this since right after Thanksgiving. That's when I called to make the reservations. The only thing we have to do is confirm them."

"What reservations?" Mac asked now getting annoyed.

Harm was amused to hear that his mother asked the same question over the phone in time with Mac.

He pulled Mac in a little tighter as he replied to her and his phone, "At the Edgewater Beach Resort, Panama City Beach, Florida."

"Frank owns a condominium at that resort Harm," Trish said over the phone.

"How about that," Harm replied cheekily.

"So you have the honeymoon planed but not the wedding flyboy," Mac said.

"Well you know Father Paulo at St. Mary's Mother of God, our parish?" Harm asked.

"Yeah I do. You introduced me when I surprised you at that first Sunday mass," Mac replied.

"Well I booked an 8:00 PM Nuptial Mass for the evening of Valentine's Day. All you need to do right after we get the marriage license is write your invitations, order the flowers, buy your dress and pick bride's maids," Harm said.

Mac was shocked but she was still pleased that Harm was thinking that much ahead. Still she had to regain some control over her own wedding. She asked, "What about the reception. Have you booked that Mr. Wedding Planner?"

Harm stuck his tongue all the way into his cheek as he told both Mac and Trish, "I put a deposit down for a reservation for that evening at the Army-Navy Club on Farragut Square."

Trish had been listening on the phone. She was able to shout loud enough to remind Harm that she was on the other end of the call. When Harm returned to her she said to him, "I'm taking the first plane back out to there. Sarah and I have a lot of work to do."

Thursday, January 2, 2003

0800 Hours

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

The next business day after New Years was Thursday. The two affianced people wanted to go to JAG at Falls Church first to announce their engagement and their desire to have the wedding on Valentine's Day. Mac took a personal leave day to accompany Harm to his office. They went right to Admiral Chegwidden's office.

"He has to be the first one to know Harm," Mac explained reasonably.

When they approached Tiner's desk all Harm did was point at the door. Not being slow on the uptake Tiner buzzed in saying, "Admiral, Lt. Colonel Mackenzie and Commander Rabb to see you sir."

"Send them in Tiner," AJ replied, surprisingly pleasant.

As he rapped on the door Harm looked at Sarah in total bemusement with a look that said, 'Is that our commanding officer?'

Sarah just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

AJ stood as they came in and without even giving them a chance to snap to attention, he approached Sarah and holding out his hands took both hers in a warm grasp.

Sensing correctly, Sarah offered her cheek for his friendly peck.

AJ felt her ring in his grasp and totally surprising Harm, let go of Sarah and grasped Harm's outstretched hand in both his hands.

He said rather jovially, "Come on sit down that's what chairs are for."

The admiral led them over to the sitting area in front of the fireplace. While he sat in the single wing back chair, Sarah and Harm took seats on the sofa.

He began their conversation with, "Judging from your smiles and unscheduled visit I figured you two were here to tell me so something wonderful, so out with it."

"Well I proposed New Year's Eve," Harm said.

Sarah smiled as held out her left hand, as she declared, "I said yes."

AJ perched his reading glasses on his nose as he reached across the table to examine the ring on Sarah's outstretched hand, "Well I'm damn glad you two finally got it together. This setting is very beautiful. Is it antique?" AJ asked.

"Yes it is. It was my grandmother's. She gave it my father who gave it to my mother. When he was declared dead, Mom put it away to give to me when I finally found that special someone," Harm said taking a hold of Sarah's hand and looking toward her.

Sarah turned to look over to Harm and give him a smile. But when she looked into his eyes, she was so overcome with the love he had for her shining in his eyes there that her own eyes started to brim with tears. She was unable to stop the one that trickled down her cheek.

AJ just pushed the box of tissues across the coffee table to her.

Sarah sniffled as she said, "Don't worry their happy tears. He's been doing that to me lately," Sarah said gently slapping Harm's arm.

"Have you set a date?" AJ asked with a smile.

"Yes we have, or rather Mr. Wedding Planner here has. It's this Valentine's Day," Sarah announced.

That took AJ aback. He said, "Don't want to let her get away, eh Harm?"

Harm was astounded that the admiral used his given name. He gathered himself as she replied, "Well we want to start having a family as soon as we get married. I just didn't see the need to wait besides my mother is flying in to help with the plan. At which point I'll take the advice of our Bud Roberts and leave the planning to the women from here on."

"Sensible attitude, it's a wise man who knows his limitations," AJ remarked. He further asked, "So Bud's your best man?"

"Uhm I haven't asked him yet. But it's only right that I do," Harm replied.

"See that you do and again I'll state the obvious, for goodness sake tell Harriet ASAP, otherwise.." AJ began before he was interrupted with:

"She'll skin us alive for making her the last to know," Sarah and Harm chorused together.

"And don't forget Loren," Sarah finished for them.

"Yes I'm sure she'll be thrilled for the both of you. Also Sarah, I want to commend you for taking the lieutenant under your wing. She told me that you advised her to take the TAD billet in the Administrative Law and Legal Assistance Section. I think it will do her good until the baby arrives. She told me that you agreed to be her mentor," AJ said.

Now it was Sarah's turn to be astounded by AJ's use of her given name. It didn't make her feel as special as when Harm used, but it did give her a sense of comfort.

"We all get by with a little help from our friends sir," Sarah answered.

"So true, so where are you two going to honeymoon?" AJ asked.

"In Panama City Beach FL, sir. My step father owns condo at the Edgewater Beach Resort," Harm replied.

AJ nodded at that as Sarah stepped into the verbal gap to ask, "Admiral you know my father passed away and Uncle Matt is in Leavenworth for life. I was wondering if you would do me the honor of walking me down the aisle, this time for real" Sarah asked.

AJ sat back in surprise. He never thought that after the almost wedding to Brumby that Sarah would ask him again, not wanting to jinx anything. Now he was delighted as he smiled, sat forward and said, "You know there's nothing I'd like better. It would be my honor Sarah."

"Good I'll leave the arrangements for the bachelor party and the other stuff on the groom's side to Harm. In the meantime do you think you can spare Harm for the morning. I want to take him over to the Navy Yard and introduce him to Captain Olcott and the rest of the office there. I haven't had a chance to have him over there yet because we were only at our new assignments for a week and then Harm was out to the Coral Sea till right before Christmas,' Sarah requested.

"That's fine I'll excuse him from Staff Call today. I don't recall any major cases I was going to assign to him today anyway. So go on get out of here and enjoy the morning. Harm I'll see you at 1300 then," AJ said in gentle dismissal.

"Aye, aye sir," Sarah and Harm said as they stood a quick attention before they exited the office.

Heeding AJ's advice they made a plan to tell Harriet.

Before they walked into the bullpen Harm suggested. "Sarah why don't you wait in my office, otherwise she'll spot that ring."

Sarah smiled in agreement. She well remembered that Harriet immediately spotted it when she switched Brumby's ring from the right to the left hand.

When Harm reached Harriet's desk he requested "Harriet could you please step into my office?"

"Yes sir," Harriet said as she got up to walk with Harm.

Harm let Harriet to precede him and then motioned for her to sit in one of the guest chairs. When she sat Harriet saw that Sarah was standing behind Harm's desk. Sarah steadied her fiancé's chair as he sat down.

Harm crossed his hands on the desk and leaned forward to say, "Harriet, Sarah and I have something we need to tell you."

Harriet tilted her head when Harm said Mac's given name. She thought, 'This should be good.' What she said was, "Yes sir?"

"Well last New Year's Sarah and I have changed the status of our relationship."

Now Harriet was practically bouncing in the chair in anticipation. She knew it was good news as both Mac & Harm were smiling

Seeing that Harriet was ready to burst Sarah took pity on her and holding out her left hand said, "He asked and I said yes!"

Hearing Mac's announcement and seeing the diamond, Harriet jumped out of her chair and practically ran around the desk. Sarah met her half way and just about collided with her as they warmly embraced.

When they broke apart Sarah made way for Harriet to embrace Harm just as warmly.

"Oh I'm so happy for you two. I will say it's about damn time," Harriet gushed.

"Yeah we thought so to," Sarah said.

"Harriet would you and Bud come over to our place tomorrow night. We need to ask the two of you something," Harm requested.

"Sure sir what time is good?" Harriet asked.

"Well how about 1900 that should give you enough time after secure to get Bud and little AJ.

"Okay that's fine I can tell him tonight," Harriet replied as she got up to leave.

She stopped at the door and before she opened it she said, "OH I'm so happy this is happening."

"So are we Harriet, so are we," Sarah said.

After Harriet left Harm asked, "How long before the whole building knows?"

Sarah smiled as she answered, "I give it ten minutes. C'mon let's get to Loren's office and tell her before Western Union Harriet beats us to it."

With that the two walked out. Everyone in the bullpen looked up at them as they walked through the double doors holding hands.

0930 Local Time

Lt. Loren Singer's Office

2nd Floor - Administrative Law and Legal Assistance Section

When Harm knocked on the lintel of the open door Loren looked up from the document she was reading. She smiled as she sat a bit straighter. AJ already told her at four months pregnant, she didn't have to stand at attention when a higher ranked officer entered her office.

"Colonel, Commander! Good morning to what do I owe the pleasure?" Loren asked with a smile.

"Well we want to tell you something before Harriet does," Sarah explained.

"OOH this should be good. What is it?" Loren asked all bubbly with excitement.

"Well just this," Sarah said holding her hand up.

Now, despite her burgeoning baby bump Loren jumped up to rush around the desk to hug Sarah. When she broke from that she turned to give Harm his own hug.

After she broke from Harm he took hold of Sarah's hand to have a good look at the diamond ring.

"Ooh this is beautiful. When did you ask Harm?" Loren gushed.

I asked on New Year's Eve. Sarah waited until it struck midnight before she said yes," Harm explained.

Oh I'm so happy for you two," Loren gushed as she embraced Sarah and Harm again. She planted a big kiss on Harm's cheek.

Sarah was smiling as Loren wiped the lipstick away. She asked, "Loren could you come on over to the loft for dinner tomorrow evening? We need to discuss some wedding plans," Sarah requested.

"Sure what time is good?" Loren asked.

"1900 hours will be good. Bud and Harriet are coming with little AJ," Harm explained.

"Okay that will give me time to go home and change after secure tomorrow," Loren said.

"Good, see you then," Sarah said.

"Can't wait," Loren said as she said good bye to the couple as they left for the Navy Yard LSO

Naval Legal Service Office

1322 Paterson Avenue,

Washington Navy Yard, SE,

Washington, DC

Sarah and Harm went to the Navy Yard office in his car. They left Sarah's car there earlier on their way to Falls Church. While Sarah showed her NLSO Building Identification, Harm had to sign in and get his own NLSO ID as it was his first time in that building. They went to Sarah's office or chambers first. Harm reunited with Legalman-1st Carolyn Turner, who Sarah took with her as her court clerk.

"Commander Rabb, nice to see you again sir," Turner said in greeting Harm after she snapped up to attention.

"You to Carolyn," Harm replied.

Turning to Sarah she said, "Colonel Mackenzie, Captain Olcott told me she gave you the day off."

"Well Carolyn I came in to share some news," Sarah said holding her left hand up.

"Ahhh!" Carolyn screamed happily as she spotted the ring. Sarah put her hand forward and Carolyn took it for the usual inspection of the ring.

She turned to Harm to say, "With respect sir it's about time. Sir, ma'am, I've been watching you two do your dance since I started at Falls Church. I'm very happy for you both."

"You and everyone else is Carolyn, thank you," Harm acknowledged appreciatively.

"You're welcome sir, ma'am. I'll call over to Captain Olcott and let her know you want to see her," Carolyn said.

When Sarah and Harm walked through Captain Olcott's outer office, her yeoman, a male Legalman-1 said, "The captain's expecting you ma'am, sir."

Sarah knocked on the door and opened it when she heard, not the ubiquitous, 'Enter!' but, "Come In!"

Sarah and Harm marched up to the front of the captain's desk and before they could stop and snap to attention Captain Olcott said, "Relax and have a seat. I'm sure that you two are here under pleasurable circumstances."

She pointed to her own sitting area around a coffee table in the corner. Olcott got up to walk around from behind her desk to join them there.

Captain Helene Olcott was a pretty woman of 40 years, about 5'6 in height with a slender but still curvy figure. She had soft straight brown hair cut in a Navy regulation short bob. Harm saw that she had her own wedding band and engagement ring on her left ring finger. She also had a pleasant air about her.

As she sat down across the table from the couple she smiled as she started the conversation with, "So colonel, is this the man you've been going on about since you started working here?"

Sarah smiled back as she replied, "Yes ma'am, may I introduce Commander Harmon Rabb, JAG Corps and part time Tomcat pilot," Sarah said motioning to Harm.

Harm got up and reached across the table where Olcott took his hand in a firm dry handshake. "A pleasure to meet you Captain," Harm said.

"Mine as well commander. I remember your commercial from a year and a half ago. You were very good."

Now it was Harm's turn to blush as he simply said, "Thank you captain."

"Anyway I'm sure we're not going to discuss doing another commercial. I'm sure there are more exciting things to speak about," she said with a twinkle.

Sarah held up her left hand to show Olcott her own engagement ring. "I really should have introduced Harm as my fiancé. He proposed New Year's Eve."

"That's wonderful, congratulations," Olcott said she leaned across the table to grasp Sarah's hands and give her a congratulatory cheek to cheek kiss. When they separated, she still held Sarah's hand to examine the diamond.

"Very beautiful, I'm sure you'll both be very happy. Have you set a date?" she asked as she reached over to shake Harm's hand.

"Yes ma'am we'll have a Friday evening Nuptial Mass this Valentine's Day. With the reception following at the Army Navy Club," Sarah replied.

"Wow you two don't want to waste any time. Still I like Friday evening weddings. I had mine on a Friday as well. I'll look forward to getting the invitation," Olcott said.

"Thank you ma'am, we'll have them out by the end of next week," Sarah said.

"Well now that we got that out of the way, why don't you two lovebirds go on and get out of here and enjoy the day. Colonel you can announce your news at Staff Call tomorrow," Olcott said in a pleasant dismissal.

"Thank you ma'am, I'd like that," Sarah said as she and Harm got up to leave.

Olcott was amused that they were barely able to refrain from holding hands as they left her office.

Friday, January 3, 2003

1915 Hours

Sarah and Harm's Loft

North of Union Station

Bud and Harriet with little AJ in tow got off the elevator on Harm & Sarah's floor. Bud knocked on the door. They were pleasantly surprised when it was Loren who answered it.

"Lowen! AJ exclaimed as he almost knocked the petite blond over as he ran to embrace her legs.

"AJ be careful! Harriet said, "you almost knocked Lt. Singer over. And mind your manners young man. You address her as Lt. or Miss Singer," Harriet said in motherly chastisement.

Through all this Loren stooped as low as her bump would allow and bestowed a kiss on AJ's forehead. She said, "Oh that's alright Harriet, no harm done."

As Bud and Harriet entered the apartment, Sarah walked over from the dining set where she was setting the table to meet them.

AJ went right from Loren to Sarah as he also grabbed her legs. Sarah just lifted him and held him up while he attempted to squeeze the daylights out of her.

After properly greeting Bud & Harriet and having them sit, Sarah said, "Thanks for coming. We have to talk about a lot of stuff for the wedding."

"When do you plan to have it Mac?" Harriet asked.

"This Valentine's Day," Sarah answered.

What!?" was all that Harriet and Loren got out before there was a sound of keys rattling in the door.

They all turned to look who was coming in.

Sarah exclaimed as the first person through the door was, "Trish!"

"Sarah darling, I'm so happy for you and Harm. Was he at least romantic when he asked?" Trish said as she engulfed Mac in a tight embrace.

Harm came through the door, put Trish's bags to the side and rolled his eyes at her teasing tone. Before he could say anything Sarah answered, "He timed it right so that I said yes at the stroke of midnight."

After hearing Mac's answer Trish turned to survey the room, "Oh Harm what didn't you tell me you have company?"

While helping Trish out of her coat "Well it was all I could do to get a word in edge wise. All through the drive from Dulles you kept rambling on about what you needed to do for the wedding. Anyway I think you know Bud and Harriet Roberts and their son AJ."

Trish went over to embrace Harriet and give Bud a kiss on his cheek. She knew of Bud's injury as Harm had told her about just after it happened.

Trish was very gracious as she asked, "How are you doing Bud?"

"As well as can be expected. I'm still getting used to my new leg. At least they didn't make a peg leg," Bud joked.

Loren exclaimed, "BUD!" while Harriet just rolled her eyes at Bud's joke.

Trish turned to Loren and grasping both her hands in hers she said, "And you must be Loren. I hear you're carrying the first Rabb grandchild."

"Yes I am Mrs. Burnett. Harm has been so kind to me..," Loren began but Trish interrupted her saying.

"None of this Mrs. Burnett stuff it's Trish or nothing. And that goes for you two Harriet & Bud," Trish instructed.

Mac & Harm just shook their heads at the whole thing.

There were hearty chuckles when Harriet said, "Aye, aye ma'am."

When the laughter died down AJ piped up to say, "What do I call you?" Mommy and Daddy say that I have to call older people Mr. or Mrs."

Trish sat on the couch and motioned for AJ to come over to her. AJ was a bit shy and reluctant, but went over after Harriet assured him that it was alright.

Trish picked him up and sat him on her lap and said, "Okay you're my son's and his future wife's godson right?"

"Right!" AJ proudly said.

"Well, why don't you call me Gee-mom, 'G' for godparent and mom for their mom? How does that sound AJ?" Trish asked.

AJ thought about it for a minute. He made a very cute picture as he put on what he thought was his 'serious thinking face' with his chin on top of his fist. After a moment he sat up straight and wrapped his arms tightly around Trish's neck and gave her a loud kiss on her cheek. "Okay G-mom it's a deal."

There were the collective "AAAHs" from everyone.

Then Harm announced, "We have lasagna staying warm in the oven. What say we eat and then we can discuss the wedding?"

After they finished eating and the coffee was served Harm, Mac, Loren, Trish, Bud and Harriet sat around the coffee table. Harm helped Loren set up some cushions so that she was comfortable.

Mac began with, "Okay we only have 5 ½ weeks to plan the wedding. I'll start with you Loren. It would be my honor if you would consent to be my matron of honor."

Loren was stunned that she was asked. She thought that Harriet would be Sarah's choice.

Mac saw Loren's stunned expression as well as a brief expression of irritation on Harriet's face. She started to explain, "Harriet, Loren is a member of the family as much as you are. I wanted her to feel as such. Still she will need a lot of help. So I'd like the two of you to work together."

"Okay Mac that sounds good to me. What about you Loren?" Harriet said. As she turned to look at Loren she saw that there were tears streaming down her cheeks.

Mac saw it as well and after pushing a box of tissues to her asked, "Loren, are you alright. If it's too much for you and the baby..?"

Loren interrupted her with, "It's not that. It's just that it surprised and delighted me that you asked me for that honor. I wasn't sure how to react to that. We've only been friends for such a short time."

Trish felt the need to add, "Loren, dear you have to get used to the kindness from my daughter in law. I'm sure that is one of the things that my son was attracted to. You're part of a family now. Besides I'm not leaving Washington until after the wedding. So I'll be around to lend a mother's hand to the whole proceedings. So feel free to ask for help."

Loren had her own watery smile as she said, "Okay I can do it. Besides it should be fun."

Mac smiled as she added, "Okay that's settled. The only thing I ask is no wedding planning at the office. Admiral Chegwidden will kill me and Harm. As to Harm he's already done his part as far as booking the church and reception and the honeymoon. If you have any other ideas get them to Loren, who will get them to me."

"Sounds good," Harriet agreed.

"Okay now on to the pairings, Harm you said that you and Bud spoke?"

Bud piped up and said, "Yes Harm called and asked me to be best man this afternoon. How could I say no?"

"I also asked Sturgis to be a groomsman," Harm said.

Harm noticed Loren's look of distaste and hastily said, "He'll be paired with whoever Sarah picks."

"I'm going to ask Carolyn Imes. I think she'll say yes. If that's the case, I'll match her up with Sturgis. That being the case who are we going to match Harriet with?" Sarah asked.

"I was thinking Jack Keeter," Harm said.

Bud and Mac started to grin widely at that while Harriet looked on in confusion. Bud supplied the answer," Without revealing classified information, Sarah, Harm and I know Jack. We were involved in an operation back in 98. Suffice to say he is a charmer."

Loren brightened up at that.

Sarah brought everyone back on track as she said, "We don't have a lot of time so we have to find a printer that will do some fast work."

"I have a suggestion for that," Bud said.

Mac bade him to continue, which he did, "Well the one we used asked if we wanted it rushed. He said he specialized in rush wedding jobs. What was his name honey?"

Harriet replied, "Marty Baxter, Or "Baxter's Printing" it's a family business. He and his son and daughter run it. I remember he said that because this was DC there were a lot of military folk wanting to get hitched in a hurry as one or both of them were getting deployed. I remember that he's open on Saturdays."

"Okay we'll call on him tomorrow. I hope he can come through," Mac said.

"How would you like them to read?" Trish asked.

"Sarah and I will think on that mom. I think when we hire him we'll have a decision," Harm offered.

"Okay when we do get them, how do we get them out. Do we mail them? Remember we have only 6 weeks till the wedding," Loren offered.

"I say Harm & I will distribute them at the offices. That will save us a week of mailing them and waiting for the RSVP," Mac suggested.

All present nodded in agreement.

Mac continued, "The others we have to mail out should be a minimal list. Harm and I aren't that close with many people outside our offices. You could take into consideration Beth Hawkes and Tom Boone."

"Those two as well as Jack Keeter we can phone and tell them that a formal invite is coming. They'll go along with confirming right away," Harm said.

"Well Frank and I won't be inviting any of our friends from California. They hardly know Harm at all," Trish offered.

"So by this time next week, Harm and I will have a firm guest list. By that time the invitations should be ready and we can all settle in to address them. If we're lucky, we can get RSVPs before the end of the month. I'd like to have two weekends to settle the seating plan with the Army-Navy Club planners," Mac said.

It sounds like a plan," Harriet said.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Broken Bough**_

_**Chapter 10**_

Friday, January 3, 2003

2130 Local Time

Harm & Mac's Loft

North of Union Station

While everyone was agreeing to the plans so far, Trish asked, "What about the marriage license?"

"Oh Harm and I got that yesterday morning after we left Captain Olcott's office," Mac replied.

"Like I said, you two don't want to waste any time," Harriet commented.

Mac smiled as Harriet continued, "Between Loren and I we should haven't have any problems finding gowns that look good on pregnant women. Still I won't be as prominent as Loren will be."

Loren smiled as she suggested, "Harriet, remember that gown you wore at the Surface Warfare Ball? You looked great in that. I know it was borrowed, but why don't we go that way in deciding."

"Yeah but we still have to match to what Carolyn will be wearing, if she accepts," Harriet replied.

"And Chloe as well," Mac said.

"Come to think of it we still haven't told Chloe. I think she'll freak when she finds out. We'll hear her scream from her grandmother's farm without aid of the phone," Harm smirked.

"You know, why don't we give her call now. It's not too late," Mac suggested reaching for the phone.

"This should be good," Bud said.

Mac nodded as she waited for call to be answered. They all knew when they heard her say, "Hello Martha, it's Mac. Is Chloe there? I have some news for her."

There was a bit of wait as Mac overheard Martha call out, "Chloe! It's Mac. Pick up the phone in the living room."

Mac heard the click as first Chloe picked up the extension and then Martha hanging up. Then she heard the inevitable, "Mac, happy New Year! What took you so long to call?"

"Well I've been busy. Harm and I celebrated New Year's Eve together then we just lay around relaxing, enjoying being engaged..."

That was all Mac got out as Chloe screamed over the phone, "You guys are engaged!"

Everyone sitting around the living room smiled as they heard the scream as Mac waited for Chloe's excitement to die down.

"Yes he asked me New Years Eve and I sat yes on the stroke of midnight," Mac explained.

"When are you getting married?" Chloe asked.

"This Valentine's Day at a Friday evening mass," Mac replied.

"Wow I can't wait to be there," Chloe gushed.

"Well, tell Martha that you and your father and your grandparents will be getting an invitation by the beginning of next week. Also Chloe Harm and I want you to be in the wedding party as a junior bridesmaid," Mac said.

"Oh I can't wait. That means I have to get a new dress and everything. OH it's gonna be so great," Chloe gushed.

"Well we'll look forward to seeing all of you next month. Tell your Dad hi and Happy New Year from Harm and I," Mac said.

"I will Mac and congratulations. I'm so happy for you guys," Chloe said as they completed the call.

When Mac pressed the off button on the portable phone she smiled and cementing her tongue to cheek said, "Well I guess she was happy for us."

"What ya think! Loren said.

The rest of the evening went along as the group finalized a few plans.

It was Harriet who reminded that it was time to put any more planning on hold as she said, "I think it's time we get AJ home to bed."

"Yeah you're right, he hasn't made a sound since he went into the bedroom to watch his movie. He must be exhausted," Loren said.

Harriet got up and walking over to the bedroom she looked in on AJ. The TV that Harm installed there was showing the DVD Screen saver and AJ was fast asleep in the middle of Harm & Mac's big bed.

Harm was right behind Harriet as he said, "Let me get his jacket and while you get his stuff together, Bud and I will get him into the car.

"Okay Harm," Harriet said.

Harm put on his bomber jacket and got AJ's coat. He and Bud managed to get him zipped up in it without waking him. Without any effort Harm picked his godson up to hold him so that his head was against his shoulder. In his sleep AJ propped his little hands on Harm's shoulders and buried his head into the crook of Harm's neck. Harm carried his precious bundle out of the room and meeting Bud on the way went down the elevator with him.

While Harm and Bud went down to the Roberts' minivan, Harriet said her goodbyes. "It was so nice to finally meet you Trish I know we'll have a good time planning this wedding."

"Me to Harriet, it'll be fun. Now I need to find a hotel. I planned my flight so quickly that I forgot to make hotel reservations."

"Trish why don't you stay with me at my apartment, it has an extra bedroom," Loren offered.

"I don't know. You have your job and you don't need the extra stress of being pregnant and entertaining me," Trish tried to demure.

But Loren wouldn't have it as she said, "I will need help planning the wedding for Sarah and I could use the company. Besides we can have another girly night with Sarah and you can dish on all of Harm's little secrets."

Trish smiled at Loren's cheekiness and replied. "You know that does sound like fun. Besides it'll save me a lot of money. It would have cost a fortune to stay in DC for a month and a half."

"Good you can ride home with me tonight," Loren suggested.

"Fine let me say good night to Harm and Sarah and we'll get going then. I'm exhausted from all that traveling on a round trip across the country in three days. I wasn't even over the jet lag before I got on another plane to come back," Trish said.

"Good let me use the bathroom. Junior here seems to like to rest himself or herself on my bladder. Then I'll get my coat and we'll be on our way," Loren replied.

When Harm came back up to the loft, Mac explained his mother's accommodation plan.

"That sounds like a good idea," Harm said.

When Trish was ready to leave, she gave Harm a kiss goodnight and walked with Mac down to Loren's car. Loren was coming out of the bathroom and Harm was waiting with her coat. When he helped her shrug it on he said, "Hey come here."

Loren turned and Harm surprised her by enveloping her in a tight hug. Getting over her surprise Loren hugged him back just as tightly.

"Thanks for taking care of my mom, Loren," Harm said in a hoarse whisper.

She pulled away a little and said, "Lower altitude "Uncle" Harm."

When Harm did so, Loren cupped his face with one hand on his cheek while she sweetly and lovingly kissed the other cheek. While she wiped the lipstick mark off she said, "You're welcome Harm. She's a very sweet lady."

"Yeah, but don't let her spoil you, and she will try," Harm teased.

Loren smirked knowingly saying, "Hey maybe I can use a little spoiling. God knows I barely got it from my own mother before she passed away."

"Well there is that. Come on I'll walk down with you," Harm said.

When they got to the car Harm helped load his mom's two pieces of luggage it in the backseat. Trish said, "Don't worry darling, I'll be able to pull it out and roll it along when Loren and I get home.

"Okay and Loren call me when you get home so that I know you two got home alright," Harm said.

Loren just waved in acknowledgement as she got into the car.

After Loren buckled in and drove away she said in familial exasperation, "That son of yours is one overprotective nudge."

Trish smiled as she said, "Well get used to it. You'll find that Harm will protect to the death those he loves the most, especially those in his family. And I know that you are in that category."

"Well I'm honored to be in that company then," Loren said hoarsely.

Trish was a bit alarmed by that as she asked, "Loren you give me the idea that there are not a lot of people in your life that you are friendly with."

Loren sighed before she said, "Well you're right about that. When we get to my or rather our apartment, we'll sit and I'll tell you my whole story," Loren said reassuringly.

"Can't wait to hear it dear," Trish said.

After they got home and Loren hung up with Harm, Trish volunteered, "Why don't I make us some tea while you make whatever preparations you need to make. Then we'll sit and talk. I could use the unwinding. Thank goodness tomorrow's Saturday. Do you have to be anywhere in the morning?"

Loren answered from the extra bedroom, "No I usually take advantage and sleep late. Junior here appreciates that."

Trish chuckled at that as she said, "Good then we'll have that talk."

While Loren got the guest room ready Trish found what she needed in Loren's kitchen and made the tea.

As they sat and enjoyed the brew, Loren told Trish her story. After they said goodnight and Trish was laying in bed she said to herself, "My son picks the most wondrous women to love and share his life with."

Saturday, January 4, 2003

1130 Local Time

Loren Singer's Apartment

Georgetown, NW

Loren woke to the smell of fresh bacon and coffee. At first she was alarmed but then in the next second, she remembered that she had a new roommate in Trish.

Trish was already dressed in her casual clothes of loose jeans, and a pink button down blouse. She had house slippers on her feet.

Trish brightened when she saw a bed disheveled Loren wander into the dining area. She asked, "Loren did you sleep well?"

Loren brushed a massive amount of hair from her face before she answered with, "Yeah Trish. Junior here is like a bed warmer. Since I've gotten a bit big, I just fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow."

"Yes it was the same way when I was carrying Harm," Trish replied.

"Trish if you don't mind my asking what was it like raising Harm on your own while his father was deployed?" Loren asked.

When she saw the look of sadness cross Trish's face, she thought she crossed a line that she shouldn't have. But she was put at ease when Trish smiled and said, "Oh Harm was a handful. He kept getting up everyday hoping his dad would be walking through the door. The worst part was the summer when he was sixteen and he left home without my permission to go Vietnam to look for his father."

Loren was so surprised at that revelation that she jerked her head back like it was slapped. She recovered to enough to say, "I had no idea. He never told me that. But then again we've only begun to get along in the last few months. He's really a great guy. Sarah is so lucky to have him. But you have to tell me about his trip to Vietnam."

"Well it was just after when I had no choice but to declare his father dead. Then shortly after and Frank and I married, he found out about a man named Stryker. Stryker was making promises of finding non-returned POWs and MIAs," Trish began. She told Harm's story all the way till when he saw his teenage guide Gim getting killed by Laotian border guards.

Trish finished with, "He didn't talk about the trip for a very long time. At the time all I knew was that he came back a very changed person. I strongly believe that he did a lot of growing up then."

"Sergei told me about Harm senior and how he died protecting his mother from being raped by some rogue Russian soldiers," Loren began.

"Yes Harm told me that story shortly after he and Mac returned from their first trip to Russia," Trish confirmed. She continued, "It was right after I heard that story that Frank and I renewed our marriage vows. We felt guilty about getting married thinking that there was a chance that Harm Sr. may be alive. Also after that Harm and Frank started to get along a bit better."

Loren nodded as she said, "What I really would like is a bit of advice in raising a child as a single mother."

"Loren there is no advice I can give you except that you need to love your child, but have a firm hand. Get involved with everything they are into, especially at school. Make time to be there for all his or her important events. Also don't forget that you'll have great support from Harm & Sarah. If there is one thing you can depend on from my son is that he will not ever abandon his friends or family."

Loren nodded at that feeling very good knowing what sort of family she was going to bring her baby into.

1430 Hours

Baxter's Printing Shop

Georgetown, NW

When Mac and Harm walked up to the counter of the print shop a slightly over middle aged African American gentleman asked them, "Good afternoon, I'm Martin Baxter. What can I do for you good people?"

Mac stuck out her hand and replied, "Hello I'm Sarah Mackenzie and this is my fiancé Harmon Rabb. We just got engaged last New Year's and we're planning to get married this coming Valentine's Day."

Mr. Baxter was a bit taken aback, but recovered well as he said, "Well I see that this will be rush job. Just a second let me get the specialist in that."

With that he turned his head and raising his voice he said, "Angelique, can you please come out front? We have to do another fast one."

Turning to Mac and Harm he said, "My daughter is the nuts and bolts of this place. She'll guide through anything that you need."

"Thank you," was all Mac said before a very pretty girl with braids walked out from the back saying, "Yes dad?"

Motioning toward them Mac Baxter said, "This is Sarah and Harm. They're getting married this Valentine's Day. I'll leave them in your capable hands." With that he turned and walked away.

Angelique came from around the counter and shook hands with Mac and Harm. "Won't you please come into my office and we can get started." They walked into an office off to the side of the reception area.

As Mac and Harm entered the office Mac asked, "Another fast one?"

"Yes we specialize in getting invitations out fast. This being DC we understand that there are a lot of military personnel living here. Lots of times there are a lot of couples wanting to get married quickly before either one or both of them are getting deployed," Angelique explained.

Mac and Harm smiled at that knowing that they came to the right place.

Angelique then asked, "How did you hear of us?"

"You made the wedding invitations for our friends Bud and Harriet Roberts," Mac explained.

"Oh yes I remember them. How are they doing?" Angelique asked.

"Well they have a son, who we love to spoil as he's also our godson,' Mac answered. She didn't want to burden Angelique with the fact that the Roberts lost little Sarah.

"So seeing that you want to get married quickly are either of you in the military?"

"Yes I'm in the Navy and Sarah is in the Marines," Harm explained.

"Oh good what do you do?"

"Well we're in the Navy JAG Corps. Sarah is a judge at the Navy Yard LSO and I'm a litigator/investigator at the Falls Church JAG Headquarters," Harm explained.

"So you want to get married quickly because one or both of you is going to be deployed," Angelique asked.

"No not likely as we're both somewhat senior in rank, we stand a very small chance of being deployed or assigned to an out of country billet," Mac explained.

"Okay then so do you want to use your ranks in the invitation?"

"Yes we do. We were thinking that we would use something like this," Mac said as she reached into her briefcase and withdrew a form.

Angelique scanned the simply printed form that said,

**_Lt. Colonel Sarah Catherine Mackenzie, USMC_**

**_Commander Harmon David Rabb, Jr., USN_**

**_Request the honor of your presence for their celebration as they go forward together _**

**_In Holy Matrimony_**

**_Friday, February 14, 2003_**

**_Nuptial Mass to take place at 7:00 pm at_**

**_St. Mary, Mother of God R.C. Church_**

**_727 5__th__ St NW, Washington, DC _**

**_Reception at half past eight at the_**

**_Army Navy Club on Farragut Square_**

**_901 Seventeenth Street, NW, __Washington, DC _**

**_Dress uniforms invited_**

Angelique smiled at the choice of wording. She said, "This is doable. How many are you going to need?"

"Let's start with two hundred. Is there any way you can help us get some invitations out over the internet," Mac asked.

"Yes I can help with that. I can E-Mail you a copy of the finished product in a PDA. It will have all the same styles that you will choose," Angelique explained.

"Great that will speed up the process. Harm and I plan to give out a lot of the invitations at our offices. The rest we thought we'd E-Mail out to our friends that are deployed or assigned out of the area. We figured to keep the actual mailing to a minimum," Mac explained.

"Great, now let me get our catalogue of stationary that you can choose from. By the way I would assume that you need this done by the middle of the week?" Angelique asked.

"You can do that?" Mac and Harm both asked together.

Angelique smiled and said, "Yes I can. Once I program our computer, the printing press will make everything up within forty eight hours. I can get started today. I can have a sample ready by Monday. Once you approve that, I can get the rest done in twenty four hours, you can pick up everything on Thursday," Angelique explained with a smile.

"Oh that's so great," Mac gushed. Harm smiled and nodded his approval. Angelique proceeded to take them through the process.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Broken Bough**_

_**Chapter 11**_

(AN: I rewrote parts of Chapters 9 & 10 to accommodate the dates and fix some timely inconsistencies. Read & enjoy.)

Monday, January 6, 2033

1145 Local Time

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

Trish Burnett breezed off the elevator on the third floor with a very comfortable air about her. As she went through the double doors and into the bullpen, the first familiar face she spotted was, "Harriet!"

Harriet looked up from her work and smiled at the greeting saying, "Trish what brings you here?"

Trish said, "Firstly this is the first time I've ever been here. I never, ever saw where my son works."

Harriet smiled as she asked, "And secondly?"

"Secondly you, Loren and I need to go to lunch. Also invite what was her name, Carolyn or Caroline Ives..?"

"Commander Carolyn Imes," Harriet helpfully replied. She then asked, "Why do we need to go to lunch?"

"Well we have to plan Sarah's bridal shower and bachelorette party after all," Trish replied devilishly.

"Ah yes. Let me call down to Loren and when Commander Imes comes from court," Harriet began but stopped as she saw the subject of her musings come through the double doors. She respectfully called, "Oh Commander Imes could we please join you in your office?" Harriet motioned between herself and Trish.

Carolyn Imes stopped to reply, "Ah yes come right in lieutenant and..."

"Commander Carolyn Imes may I introduce Mrs. Patricia Burnett, Commander Rabb's mom."

Carolyn smiled as she offered her hand saying, "Now I must say it is a pleasure to meet the woman who had to deal with a young Harmon Rabb."

Trish laughed heartily as she took Carolyn's hand in a warm and firm handshake replying, "I've been getting that a lot since I got into town this past weekend. And please, call me Trish."

Carolyn allowed the other two ladies to precede her into the office as she replied, "Thank you and it's Carolyn. I'm sure we'll be spending a lot of time together since Colonel Mackenzie asked me to be one of her bride's maids."

"Yes well that's what I'm here for today. It's a good thing that Sarah doesn't work here anymore otherwise we'd never be able to pull off the surprise of her bridal shower," Trish began.

"So what mayhem do we need to perpetrate?" Carolyn asked smiling as she was getting into the spirit.

"Well, let's go get Loren and then we'll go out to lunch at," Trish began but stopped to ask, "What's a nice restaurant for us to go?"

"Benzingers is nice and I think that it also may have the space we need," Harriet offered.

"Benzingers it is," Trish said as she opened the door.

At that Carolyn grabbed her purse from her desk and her cover from her office credenza. They paused to allow Harriet to collect the same before the three women trooped to the double doors.

They paused at the doors just long enough to allow Harm to come into the bullpen.

Harm only had time to exclaim, "Mom!?" as Trish, Harriet and Carolyn paraded through the door.

"Harm darling, we ladies are off to lunch. We'll talk later. Ta-Ta." Trish said as they reached the elevator.

Harm smiled and shook his head half knowing that it must have something to do with the wedding. He was still shaking his head as he approached his office. He didn't see his commanding officer approaching until he put his hand on the doorknob.

AJ just happened to be out in the bullpen on his way out to lunch himself and saw the whole thing. He walked over to Harm's office in time to meet him at the door asking, "Commander was that your mother with Commander Imes and Lt. Simms?"

Harm saw him, snapped to attention and replied, "Ah yes sir it was. Mom's staying at Lt. Singer's apartment until the wedding. As we speak I'm sure that she and the other ladies are collecting Loren to plan something for along those lines."

"Humph, well it's best to stay out of the way of that then. If she comes back to the office with the others, ask her to stop by my office. I'd like to meet the mom who had to put up with you. I'd like some advice along _**"those"**_ lines." AJ said with a wry grin.

"I'll do that sir," Harm replied with a compliant smile, unable to determine whether his CO was pulling his leg or not.

In the meantime, Trish, Harriet & Carolyn arrived at Loren's office. Trish was the one to knock. Loren looked up from her work and smiled.

"Trish, what brings you here?" Loren asked.

"Well, we ladies are going to lunch, my treat. While we're there we need discuss a place to have the bridal shower. If we're lucky, we might be able to have it either this weekend or at the latest next weekend," Trish explained.

"Oh great I was racking my brain on where we can have it. Where are we going to lunch," Loren asked.

"Benzingers, Harriet says they have a room that may be good for us," Trish explained.

"Terrific, let's get going then," Loren said as she got her purse and cover and coat in preparation of leaving.

1305 Local Time

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

Trish, Carolyn and Harriet were laughing and as they trooped back into the bullpen. Harm, who had taken lunch at his desk in hopes of catching his mom's return, looked up at the sound of their laughter. He cleaned away the lunch detritus, got up and walked to his office door. He was amused of the looks Carolyn and Harriet were giving him as they passed by him on their way to an office or desk.

Trish walked up to Harm. Like a dutiful son he offered his cheek for her welcome kiss. Trish said, "This is for before when I didn't have time."

"Thanks mom," Harm said with a shy smile. He was aware of everyone in the bullpen glancing in their direction and smiling. He stood aside to let Trish into his office. Trish sat at one of the guest chairs.

Harm sat back in his chair assuming a relaxed posture as he asked, "So care to tell me what nefarious things you and the ladies were up to at lunch?"

"Well I was going to tell you anyway since you are an integral part of the plan," Trish answered.

Harm sat up straight to listen as Trish continued, "We set a date for Sarah's bridal shower. It's a week from this Saturday at Benzingers at 2:00 o'clock. Do you think you can get her there without spilling the beans?"

"Sure I can. I'll make up some sort of excuse, don't worry," Harm replied smiling.

He then asked, "Other than that is there anything else I need to do?"

"No there isn't. Loren, Harriet and Carolyn are handling the invitations to the shower. Harriet knows the numbers to Sarah's office in the Navy Yard so she'll contact the ladies there. Other than that we should be all set. I'll let you get back to work. Tonight I'm cooking for Loren and I and I need to go grocery shopping," Trish said as she got up to leave.

"Well in that case before you go, can you come with me please? The admiral asked that I introduce you before the wedding. He is giving Sarah away," Harm asked getting up.

"Of course darling, I've always wanted to meet the CO that puts up with your antics," Trish replied cheekily.

Harm grinned in reply, thinking as he led her AJ's office, 'Oh boy they're going to have a ball comparing notes.'

Tiner looked up and without a word from Harm or Trish buzzed into AJ's office with, "Admiral, Commander Rabb and his mother are here sir."

Trish smiled and said, "Now how did you know I was Harm's mother petty officer..?"

"Tiner ma'am, Jason Tiner, and to answer your question, the admiral asked me to clear his calendar for the afternoon for when Commander Rabb stops by with his mother."

Before Trish could respond AJ opened the door to his office saying graciously, "Commander would you and you mother care to step inside?"

"Aye sir," Harm replied as he let Trish precede him in.

AJ followed them and after he closed the door, Harm made the introductions, "Admiral Chegwidden, I am proud to introduce my mother, Patricia Burnett."

Trish offered her hand and as AJ gently grasped it she said, "Please call me Trish."

"AJ, why don't we sit down," AJ replied motioning toward the guest chairs.

After AJ helped Trish out of her coat and hung it on the office coat tree they sat down.

Harm said, "Uh admiral, mom, not to be impolite, but I need to be in court in ten minutes."

"That's fine Harm. Trish and I will just talk about you behind your back," AJ said with a smile.

As Harm looked askance at AJ using his first name, again. All he could say was "Aye sir."

Trish smiled delightedly, enjoying her son's discomfiture.

After Harm closed the door she started with, "You don't usually call Harm by his first name."

"No not usually. I do it to keep them on their toes. Sort of the opposite when one's parents use all three of your names when you're in trouble," AJ answered smiling.

"Yes I can relate. I've lost count long ago on how many times I yelled "Harmon David Rabb!" in my life," Trish said laughing.

"Oh then those are the times we need to talk about," AJ replied with his own chuckle.

So with smiles in their voices the two did just that for the next forty five minutes. Trish was appropriately horrified at AJ's account of Harm firing an automatic weapon into the courtroom ceiling. AJ was particularly sobered by Trish account of Harm's trip to Vietnam attempting to find his father.

"I must say Trish that gives me a lot of insight as to how determined he was in first using all the avenues presented to him to ferret out the truth about Harm Sr., as well as how anxious he was to travel to Russia when information led him there, the former SECNAV's warning of ruining Russo-American relations if there were actually American Vietnam War POWs in Russia, be damned."

"Yes it was very sobering to me as well. When Harm came back with news of his father's ultimate fate, it did give me a great deal of closure. Right after that Frank and I renewed our wedding vows," Trish said.

AJ nodded in understanding. He said, "I will say this I'm proud to have Harm under my command. He's come a long way in the time I've known him."

Trish smiled warmly at that. But before she could express her gratitude at AJ's declaration she was interrupted when AJ's intercom buzzed.

Getting up AJ said, "Excuse me please."

He walked over to his desk and picking up his phone said, "Yes Tiner?"

"Admiral, the SECNAV just passed through the lobby CP," Tiner informed him.

AJ frowned a bit, but took it in stride saying, "Very well thank you Tiner."

Turning to Trish he said, "Well we have to cut this short. My boss is on his way up. I'm sure we'll speak more as the wedding draws near."

"I'm sure we will AJ. I very much look forward to it," Trish replied getting up while AJ retrieved her coat.

Just as AJ helped her get her coat on, Edward Sheffield, Secretary of the Navy barged into the office. Taking in who was in the office he said, "AJ I didn't know you had a guest."

AJ nodded saying, "Mr. Secretary, may I introduce Mrs. Patricia Burnett, Commander Harmon Rabb's mother."

Smiling Sheffield approached Trish with his hand out in greeting. Thinking he was making a joke he said, "Well, I am very pleased to meet the mother of "Harmful" Rabb."

Immediately upon seeing the looks of first outrage on Trish's face and then embarrassment on AJ's, Sheffield rethought his choice of words, wishing he could pull back what was already spoken. He knew that all his political cunning wasn't getting him out of the mess he just stepped in.

Trish withdrew her hand immediately saying, "Excuse me! How dare you! It's only because I'm a lady that prevents me from slapping you. My son is like his late father, a dedicated officer in the US Navy. He has two Distinguished Flying Crosses and a Silver Star. What have you got?"

Sheffield sputtered as Trish continued over his vain attempt to reply, "As Secretary of the Navy you should be ashamed of your behavior. SECNAV or not you have no right to insult my son or disparage his character. I suggest that when you go to whatever place of worship you frequent, you thank God himself that you have such men as my son under your command. Good day Mr. Secretary."

Moving to the door Trish said, "AJ we'll talk later."

"Goodbye Trish I look forward to that as well," AJ said as he met her at the door and held his hand out. Trish surprised him when she leaned in and kissed his cheek. She wiped the lipstick away before she proudly walked out of the office.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Broken Bough**_

_**Chapter 12**_

AN: To the guest reviewer who mentioned SWAK – Duly noted.

Monday, January 6, 2003

1530 Local Time

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

Secretary of the Navy Sheffield stomped his way through the bullpen to the double doors and onto the elevator. He didn't even acknowledge the calls for "Attention on Deck" called by Sturgis.

It was AJ who waited until he saw the elevator doors close who called, "As you were!"

Everyone visibly relaxed as AJ walked through the bullpen to Harm's office. Harm for his part was getting his stuff together after his court session. He jumped up from his chair when he saw AJ walk in.

AJ waved Harm back down to his seat as he came in, closed the door and sat at one of the guest chairs. Now Harm was worried.

AJ saw this and grinned saying, "Don't worry commander. Your mother didn't reveal too much that I didn't already know."

Harm smiled both in relief and the relaxing of tension. He asked, "Was that the SECNAV I saw leaving the bullpen sir?"

"Yes it was and his appearance here has a lot to do with you," AJ answered with another wry grin.

"Really sir, how so?" Harm asked perplexed.

AJ sighed as he began, "First of all as Chief of Staff you need to know that he is going to have someone come here to conduct an audit on our operational status. He said he's having the whole Navy audited."

Harm chuckled in response saying, "Well sir I don't think we'll have a problem with whomever he sends."

"Well you may not think so in a minute. He's sending Commander Ted Lindsey," AJ replied, his voice dripping with irony.

Harm's eyes bulged in surprise before he almost shouted, "No way sir!"

AJ shook his head saying, "Yes way commander. So I expect yours and the staff's full cooperation. Try to smooth out the rough edges before he gets here."

"I'll do that sir," Harm reassured his CO with a sigh.

"Good! Now the other thing concerning the SECNAV and you," AJ said with a grin.

Now Harm looked almost stricken. He gulped before he asked, "And what is that sir?"

"Well while your mother and I were talking, Sheffield barged in," AJ began before Harm interrupted.

"I'll bet that was interesting sir," Harm said with a wry grin of his own.

"OH you don't know the half of it. When I introduced your mom, Sheffield thought that he was joking when he said and I quote, "Well, I am very pleased to meet the mother of "Harmful" Rabb."

"Holy crap I bet mom didn't find that at all funny," Harm said with a touch of his own anger coming through.

He was well aware of what previous SECNAV Nelson thought of him. Now he knew that present SECNAV Sheffield thought the same way and that pissed Harm off. He wisely kept his feelings tamped down.

"I will say your mom acquitted herself quite well. Besides expressing her outrage she said that Sheffield should thank God that he has such men like you under his command. And I concur with her," AJ said proudly.

Now Harm was really taken aback. All he could do was gasp out a, "Well thank you sir."

"You're welcome. Just don't make me regret it. So tell me about the Kubin case. I understand that the General had you checked out," AJ said deftly changing the subject.

Harm saw the question for what it was and sitting up a bit straighter as he went about explaining where he was with the case. "Yes sir and you don't know the half of that. General Kubin even knows Sarah and I are engaged."

"Really," was all AJ said with a bit of incredulity.

"Yes sir, really," Harm confirmed.

"Humph, well just try to wrap the trial up with as little scandal as you can. After all using command influence to try and sway an investigation even in your own daughter's death is a very serious offence," AJ said.

"Aye sir, I'll do my best. Though to bad Sarah isn't here, she can give me some Marine insight in to how to handle the general," Harm said wistfully.

"You miss working with her don't you," AJ opinioned.

"Yes sir we were so good together. As I think about it it's probably why we never got together romantically before now. We didn't want to lose the camaraderie we had as friends, we were enjoying it too much," Harm replied.

"Well now you have the real thing. I'll give you some unsolicited advice. Don't lose or change what you two have now. You've finally got a grasp of happiness. Hold on to it. In our profession, it doesn't come around very often," AJ said as he got up to leave.

Harm got up as well. He said, "Yes sir I certainly will, thank you."

"Carry on commander," AJ said as he walked through the door. He didn't wait for nor expect Harm to reply.

Saturday, January 11, 2003

1745 Local Time

Loren's apartment

Georgetown, NW

As promised the invitations were ready by Thursday. After they finalized their guest list Friday evening Mac and Harm sat down at their computer and E-Mailed the PDF Form of the invitation to those friends that were deployed aboard ship or at an overseas land post.

Earlier that afternoon Mac, Harriet, Trish and Carolyn gathered at Loren's apartment to start writing them out. Each of the ladies had a list of those Mac and Harm wanted to invite. They started with the people the affianced couple each knew at their respective offices. They addressed the out of town friends last.

Finally Sarah had addressed the last envelope and put her pen down. Shaking her wrist she said, "Whew I'm glad that's all done. I think I'll have writer's cramp for a week."

"Yeah my hand muscles are not used to so much writing. I more used to typing that much," Loren said in agreement as she massaged her own hands.

"Monday I'll take them to the Post Office at the Navy Yard and send them to the non military out-of-towners from there. There're only 50 that need to be snail mailed out," Sarah said.

"Good between Harm and you delivering invitations at the offices we should be getting a quick response and have a good number of confirmed guest names to give the Army & Navy Club wedding planner by the end of the month," Trish said.

"Well we already have a good number of confirmed guests as a lot of those we e-mailed invitations to last night RSVP replied by this morning saying that they would be there," Sarah said.

"Even Jack Keeter," Harm said. The ladies turned to see Harm followed by Bud and little AJ. Harm was carrying pizza boxes, while Bud was wheeling a luggage hand cart with a case of assorted soda bottles bungee cord tied to it, while holding AJ's hand.

Harm overheard Sarah's announcement of the replies as he came through the door. As he put the pizza boxes on the kitchen counter, Harm said, "Jack said in his reply, 'about effing time'."

All the ladies laughed at that. Little AJ scrunched his face up and asked, "What's effing mean?"

Harriet jumped in explaining, "It's abbreviation of a not so good word that someone your age shouldn't use sweetly."

The other ladies looked admiringly at Harriet for her not dodging the question.

Still AJ pondered the answer. He finally looked up with a gleam in his eye and said, "Oh yeah that's what daddy says when his new leg is bothering him. He says 'Fucking landmines'."

Now all the ladies as well as Harm and Bud were laughing and AJ's use of the, as Gene Shepherd put it, the Big One. Harriet was mortified at her son's uncivil tongue.

Harm and Bud beat a hasty retreat as they practically dove into the kitchen to get the dinnerware for their meal.

Monday, January 13, 2003

1600 Local Time

Navy JAG LSO

Washington Navy Yard, SE

This time Trish breezed into Sarah's outer office. She had been directed there by the Lobby CP Gunnery Sergeant.

Legalman-1st Turner looked up from her work to asked, "May I help you Mrs._?"

"Burnett," said a voice from the door. It was Sarah. She was just coming in from the day's court session.

Sarah handled the introductions with, "Legalman 1st Carolyn Turner, Mrs. Trish Burnett, Harm's mom. Trish what are you doing here?"

Trish explained while she was shaking hands with Carolyn, "I'm here to pick you up. We're going out to pick out a wedding dress. I made an appointment with Phoenix Bridal at the Georgetown Park shops for 5:30 PM today. Loren recommended it. If you approve, she and the other ladies will get their gowns from there as well."

"Oh I was thinking of there as well. Since I've been in DC whenever I went shopping in that mall, I always stopped in front of that shop and just fantasized on the dress in the window," Sarah said dreamily clasping her hands in front, closing her eyes and swaying in her dream.

Carolyn smiled at how girly her CO was getting. She interjected, "Colonel, why don't you leave now? I can sign for today's court transcripts and call Captain Olcott for you and tell her you're taking personal time. I'm sure she'll understand."

"Thank you Carolyn, but I'll call her myself. As soon as you sign for today's transcripts, you can secure for the day. Trish why don't you come inside with me," Sarah suggested.

As Trish patiently waited, Sarah dialed into Olcott's office. "Captain Olcott. This is Colonel Mackenzie. My future mother in law is here to remind me that I need to pick out a wedding dress. So seeing that court is done for the day can I have some personal time?"

Olcott interrupted with, "Of course you can colonel. You haven't got much time until the wedding. I'll see you tomorrow at Staff Call. Enjoy yourself.

"Thank you ma'am," Sarah said gratefully. As Sarah got her coat, purse & cover she said, "Well let's go live out my fantasy Trish."

"I couldn't agree more dear," Trish replied as she hooked her hand into Sarah's elbow and walked out of the office.

1700 Local Time

Phoenix Bridal & Formal Wear

The Shops at Georgetown Park, NW

Washington, DC

Sarah and Trish walked into the shop and up to the receptionist at the counter just inside the front door.

The receptionist took in Sarah's uniform and Trish's expensive but still tasteful attire. She began with, "Good afternoon, I'm Michelle Kelly. How may I help you ladies today?"

"Hello I'm Sarah Mackenzie and this is my future mother in law Patricia Burnett. I'm getting married this Valentine's Day and I need a dress," Sarah answered simply.

Trish and Sarah were amused that Michelle's eyebrows went right up under her bangs in surprise.

She recovered quickly as she said, "Well then you need to speak with Maria LaVanco. She's the best in working with our military brides and getting things together quickly and still makes everything beautiful."

"Perfect!" Sarah said as Michelle picked the phone up to summon Maria.

When Maria came out Sarah and Trish were instantly charmed. As her name indicated Maria's coloring showed that she was of Latin descent. Maria was 44 years of age and her curvy figure showed that she kept herself in great shape.

Michelle made the introductions, "Maria this Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie and her future mother in law Patricia Burnett. Colonel Mackenzie is getting married this Valentine's Day.

Maria also raised her eyebrows at the short deadline. After shaking hands Maria said, "Oh boy nothing like a short deadline. Please come with me to my office."

As they went through the store, Sarah nodded her head at the many gowns she saw. After Maria let Sarah and Trish precede her into her glassed walled office and they all sat down she said, "Okay let's get started. Colonel what is your billet in the Marine Corps?"

"I'm a judge for the JAG Corps at the Navy Yard LSO,' Sarah replied and you can call me Sarah please."

"And I'm Trish," Trish added.

"Very well so Sarah you're not going to be imminently deployed," Maria assumed.

"No, the reason for the short deadline is because before he proposed my fiancé did a bit of wedding planning on his own. I guess after we've served together for the past seven years, he didn't want to wait any longer to get us married," Sarah replied with a smile.

"I guess he was confident that you'd say yes," Maria said with a smile. She then asked, "When did he propose?"

"New Year's Eve, I said yes at the stroke of midnight," Sarah replied. She would never get tired of repeating that happy story.

"That's very romantic! Okay as I'm sure Michelle said I specialize in quick weddings for military couples. I'm inferring that your fiancé is also in the Marine Corps."

"No unfortunately he's Navy, but I straightened him out" Sarah answered in a mockingly condescending tone.

After Maria and Trish laughed indulgently Sarah continued, "We served at the Navy JAG Corps headquarters in Falls Church together. We've know each other for seven years.

"Well they all can't be perfect as we Marines," Maria said with a chuckle.

"You were in the Corps", Sarah asked.

"Yes I joined the Marines OCS after I graduated St. Francis College in Brooklyn, New York in 1989. I was the Communications Officer for our Expeditionary Force in Saudi Arabia during Desert Storm. I received the Purple Heart for nearly losing my right leg when a SCUD missile hit our CP. It took me a year of countless surgeries and rehab sessions to learn to walk again. I got out as a captain with an honorable discharge in '93. My Italian father & Puerto Rican mother were just overjoyed that I got out of the war alive," Maria replied.

"How did you get into wedding planning?" Trish asked admiringly.

"I got this job after I was discharged. When I married my husband in a hurry before I was deployed to Desert Storm, the wedding planner made a whole clusterfuck of the wedding. Because of that I swore that when the Corps was finished with me, that I would go into the business just to show everyone how it should be done. So far I've helped a few dozen military couples get married," Maria replied confidently.

"Well then I'm glad we came here," Trish said with a great deal of satisfaction.

With that Maria got up and said, "Alright then it's too close a deadline for a custom gown. Come with me please and let me show you what we have in stock. If we're lucky all we need to do is fit you. What size are you Sarah?"

"Size 6," Sarah answered.

And so the process went. After three hours of looking at and trying on gowns Sarah made her decision. Maria set up all her fitting appointments.

When Maria started to write out the bill of sale, Trish surprised Sarah by pulling out her Platinum AMEX Card.

Sarah was about to demure when Trish spoke up, "Harm told me that you've been saving for this, but consider this as my wedding present to you. I was just about giving up hope that my only son, my only child, was ever getting married and now that it's here, I want to do this as a way of thanking you for loving him."

Well in that case I'll accept. But let Harm and I take care of everything else. When we got engaged we assessed our finances. We won't have any trouble paying for everything else," Sarah explained.

"That's fine dear," Trish said.

After Maria came from processing the payment she reminded Sarah, "Remember try to keep the same figure so that we don't have to do a lot of alterations."

No problem Maria. Thank you for everything," Sarah said shaking her hand.

Sarah and Trish left the shop very happy campers.

As they walked through the mall, Sarah said, "Trish thank you for everything you've done so far. I just wish my own mother were here to do what you did."

"You're welcome Sarah. Come to think of it, have you even tried to contact your mother about your wedding?" Trish asked.

"Yes we have Trish. I sent a letter to the address she gave me when I saw her at Dad's funeral. So far we've haven't heard anything," Sarah explained.

"When did you send it?" Trish asked.

"I mailed the letter just after Thanksgiving. Harm and I wanted her to know that we were together," Sarah said with a catch in her voice.

Sensing that they needed to sit and talk Trish guided Sarah until they were in a relatively secluded corner of a sitting area. When they sat down Trish gave Sarah a packet of tissues from her purse. She waited patiently as Sarah dabbed her eyes.

After a couple of minutes Sarah spoke with a bit of sniffling, "Thanks Trish I needed that."

"You're welcome dear. I know what going into a wedding without your mother feels like. Mine passed away when I was in high school," Trish confessed.

"Oh Trish I'm so sorry. Still I'm a "fine" example of a Marine. Crying like that because I missed my mommy," Sarah said in an almost bitter tone.

"Sarah despite all the emotional control the military teaches you don't ever forget that you're just as human as the next person. We all deal with our emotions in different ways. Don't ever be ashamed at that," Trish told her.

"Thanks Trish," Sarah said as she gratefully squeezed her future mother-in-law's hand.

"So what do we do about dinner darling?" Trish asked.

"Well Harm is probably waiting for us at the loft," Sarah began until Trish interrupted her.

"Oh don't worry about Harm. I called him while you were in the dressing room. He is making his own dinner. I told him that we were ordering your wedding dress and he wisely said that he'd fend for himself and wait for you at home."

"Well I could go for a good steak what say we go to Bobby Van's? It's not too far away from here" Sarah suggested.

Trish smiled at that as she said, "That sounds like a great idea. Frank and I were almost overjoyed when Harm went away to Annapolis. We could enjoy a good steak without putting up with Harm's comments about eating dead meat and so forth."

"Oh then we have to enjoy the best steak they have," Sarah said triumphantly.

The two got up and arm in arm walked out of the mall.

They two did indeed enjoy a great steak dinner. They left Bobby Van's totally stuffed. After Trish arrived back at Loren's apartment, she called her husband and asked him to run an errand for her.

Saturday, January 18, 2003

1345 Local Time

Benzingers Restaurant

Falls Church, VA

As it turned out Harm didn't have to get involved with getting Sarah to her Bridal Shower after all. Sarah got herself there with Trish. She was coming from the bridal shop after her second fitting. Trish was the one to suggest Benzingers for their lunch. She knew of a florist near there that Harriet suggested.

When Sarah and Trish walked into the restaurant, the greeter led them to the party room. When she opened the door for them, they were met by the call of, _**"Surprise!"**_

Sarah stood in the door totally astounded. It was Loren who took hold of her hands and led her further into the room.

Sarah recovered enough of her wits to start greeting her friends. She was totally astounded to see aunts from her mother's side of the family, aunts that she had not seen since before she joined the Marines. There was one person that she never expected to be there though. As her Aunt Maryam moved away from in front of the person sitting behind her, Sarah gasped out, "Mama!"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Broken Bough**_

_**Chapter 13**_

Saturday, January 18, 2003

1400 Local Time

Benzingers Restaurant

Falls Church, VA

_From Chapter 12: As her Aunt Maryam moved away from in front of the person sitting behind her, Sarah gasped out, "Mama!"_

At Sarah's exclamation Deanne Mackenzie got up from her chair and timidly approached her daughter. She was so afraid that Sarah would be angry.

Deanne should not have been worried about that. The woman Sarah beheld was a smaller version of the one she saw in Fresno when her father died.

'She must have lost a hundred pounds,' Sarah thought.

Sarah stepped forward and embraced her mother in a hug. Both of them were crying tears of joy at their reunion.

As they pulled back to look at each other Sarah asked with a watery smile "Mama, how did you know to get here?"

"Trish's husband Frank gave me a round trip plane ticket from Seattle. I flew in yesterday. Trish and Loren put me up at their apartment," Deanne Mackenzie explained.

Sarah looked over at Trish and Loren as they stood watching the reunion with huge smiles on their faces. She went over to them and gave first Trish and then Loren a crushing hug each in appreciation for their gift.

Sarah said to Loren, "You know it's a good thing we can't oppose each other in court or at poker. You don't give anything away."

"Well I've worked long and hard on perfecting that aspect of my personality. Do you think it'll work on Harm," Loren replied cheekily.

"I don't know but I'd pay to sit in the audience and watch," Sarah replied good-naturedly.

She turned to her mom and asked, "How have you been? How did you lose all that weight?"

Deanne wisely replied, "Why don't we enjoy this party and then later, we'll sit and talk."

Sarah nodded at that, letting Loren and Harriet take over as they and the other ladies enjoyed the shower.

1715 Local Time

Outside Benzingers Restaurant

Falls Church, VA

Rabb-Mackenzie Loft

North of Union Station

Trish, Sarah and Carolyn just finished loading shower gifts into Harriet's minivan, Carolyn's Accord, Loren's Miata and the Pacifica Trish bought with her husband Frank's Chrysler "employee" discount.

After Sarah closed the Pacifica's rear hatch, she turned to Loren and Deanne saying, "Okay Loren after you and mama put your gifts away at the apartment, come to the loft for dinner. Harm, Sturgis, Bud, little AJ and the admiral are spending the day with Harm as we ladies had our party. Trish, Harriet, Carolyn and I will go and unload everything there."

"Okay Sarah," Loren replied.

Before she turned away Sarah put her arms out and her watery smile said to Loren, "C'mere."

Loren smiled and let Sarah engulf her in a hug. Through a few sniffles Sarah said, "Thank you so much getting my mother here. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"You're welcome Sarah," Loren said through her own sniffles.

The two friends released each other. After wiping her cheeks Sarah turned to Deanne and hugging her again, "When you get to the loft mama we'll sit and have that talk."

"That's fine dear. See you there," Deanne replied as she hugged Sarah back.

Deanne released her daughter and climbed into Loren's Miata with her.

Sarah called Harm from the road so that he, Sturgis and the admiral were waiting in the lobby for Mac and Trish to arrive and to help unload the gifts. Bud and little AJ waited upstairs. Big AJ was also waiting for his girlfriend Meredith Cavanaugh, who was riding with Harriet.

Trish and Sarah arrived at the loft first, with Harriet and Carolyn right behind. When Trish pulled up and parked, Harm went out and opened Sarah's door for her while Trish came around from the driver's side to greet the three men.

After Harm gave Sarah a kiss she had the biggest smile on her face as she told him, "Just wait till you hear what happened at the shower."

"Nothing bad I hope," Harm said in trepidation.

"Oh no it's all good. Let's get everything in and put away we'll tell you the whole story. Then we can have dinner. I don't know about the other ladies, but with all the "bridal stuff" they had me doing and with only finger-food served at the party, I barely had anything to eat and I'm starved," Sarah said.

"Uh oh hungry Marine," Harm said as he gathered his Sarah further into the hug and gave her another quick kiss.

"Better believe it squid. I hope you and AJ have lain on a dinner to fix that," Sarah said.

"Yes we have Mac. Your fiancé and I have been cooking up a storm to feed all you starving females," AJ said with a smile as he came out from the lobby.

"Great I can't wait to enjoy it," Sarah said as AJ greeted her with a quick hug a kiss on her cheek.

"See you upstairs," Sarah said as she led the other ladies inside.

At that AJ, Sturgis and Harm began the unloading. On Harm's last trip down, Loren pulled up with an unfamiliar to Harm, Deanne.

Sarah had been watching from the window and spotted Loren's car as it pulled up. She immediately went downstairs to make the introductions.

Harm went to open the door and help Loren out of her car.

"Sorry we're we took so long to get here Harm. I had to stop at my apartment to put some of Sarah's secret bridal things away. We didn't want you to see them before the wedding and honeymoon," Loren said with a knowing smile.

Harm nodded with his own understanding expression.

At that Sarah arrived on the scene. As she opened the door for Deanne, she called Harm over to her side of the car. When he got there she said, "Harm I'd like you to meet my mother, Deanne Mackenzie."

Harm's jaw just about hit the ground as he went into total shock. It reminded Sarah of the look he had when Harm first met her in the Rose Garden.

When Harm got over his shock and moved to greet her, Deanne shyly put her hand out in greeting. She was totally shocked herself as Harm bent over and gave her a his own crushing hug.

"I'm so very glad to finally meet you," Harm said.

Harm released her and took a breath to say more when Sarah interrupted him with, "Let's get everything and everyone in out of the cold and we'll talk upstairs."

At that Harm turned to bring the rest of the gifts inside.

When they got upstairs everyone pulled up chairs and sat around the living area to listen to Deanne.

She began with, "First off as you know Sarah when I wrote to you shortly after I saw you at Joe's funeral and gave you my home address and you gave me your card with your address, I've been living in Seattle."

"Yes we've exchanged Christmas cards since then," Sarah confirmed.

"Yes well right after you sent me a letter a couple of years ago to tell me that you were getting married to, what was his name sweetie?"

"Mic Brumby, mama," Sarah replied.

"Well to Mic, I had a TIA, which is sort of a mini-stroke. After I was treated in the hospital I was in a nursing home recovering for a year and a half," Deanne said.

Before she could continue she was interrupted by a dismayed Sarah with, "Why didn't you call me or have the doctors call me?"

"Well I was dealing with a bit of aphasia and couldn't speak as clearly as I do now. And what would you have done? I was in good hands. You had your life and I didn't want to disrupt it."

"But mama!" Sarah began.

Deanne interrupted sternly her with, "No 'buts', it's in the past."

Sarah sighed as her mother continued, "Well it took me that whole year and a half in the nursing home to recover. I went on the Cumiden therapy and lost the weight. Medicaid and Social Security paid for the nursing home stay. After I recovered enough to be discharged, the social workers at the nursing home set me up in a new lower income apartment. While I was in the nursing home I had to give up my old apartment."

"That's why you didn't answer my letter I mailed last fall telling you about Harm and I. I sent it to your old address," Sarah observed correctly.

"That's right. Your letter finally caught up to me at the new apartment just before Christmas. I didn't get a chance to answer you because I was still getting my life organized again. The pastor at the parish where I worked before the TIA was kind enough to let me resume my receptionist job at the rectory. Still I couldn't afford to make the trip out to here. I didn't want to make any promise of being here and then disappoint you when I couldn't get here anyway. Then last Wednesday Trish's investigator visited me and gave me the round-trip tickets," Deanne finished.

Sarah turned to Trish. Before she could ask, Trish began. "The night after you picked out your wedding gown, I called Frank for his help. He had his attorney's investigators do a Social Security search in Seattle."

"Just like Father Genaro did from the hospice. Anyway yesterday when I arrived Trish picked me up at Reagan Airport. It was Trish and Loren's idea to surprise you at the shower," Deanne explained.

Sarah looked at Trish and Loren in gratitude. Before she could say anything Harm asked, "So are you going to stay in DC until the wedding? It's less than two weeks away."

"I'd like to. Two quick round trips across the country wouldn't do me too well. I suppose I can stay at Loren's apartment. That's if Trish and Loren can put up with me," Deanne answered with a questioning smile.

Loren and Trish smiled at that, but before either of those two could respond, Harm said, "You know I own this whole floor. The apartment next door is a one bedroom unit. I just found out the Marine gunnery sergeant that's renting it is being deployed Monday and has to give it up. I haven't listed it for rental yet. Why don't you stay there until after the wedding? That way you'll be close to Sarah and you two can catch up."

"Ah I couldn't pay any rent or anything," Deanne said, trying to demure.

"Don't worry about it," Harm said.

Deanne said, "Okay I'll come Tuesday. Right now my things are at Loren's apartment. I'll sleep there the next two nights and then you and Sarah can pick me up after work Tuesday."

"Sounds good," Sarah said as she looked at Harm with much love and gratitude.

At that Harm said, "We have spaghetti and meatballs with marinara sauce that the Admiral and I made. So let me put the garlic bread in the oven and when that's done we can sit and eat.

Everyone was enthusiastic about that. Sarah and the other ladies set the table. Soon the bread was done and Harm put in a linen lined bowl. Then he put a huge bowl of spaghetti on the table. Then he followed with bowls of salad, the meatballs and marinara sauce. Everyone dug in and feasted.

Sarah was sitting at the end of the table opposite Harm. Looking at all her friends, especially her mother, talking, laughing and generally having a good time she realized that right now she was the happiest woman on earth.

Saturday, February 1, 2003

1430 Local Time

Army & Navy Club

901 Seventeenth Street, NW

At Farragut Square

Many of Sarah and Harm's office friends and colleagues that they hand delivered the invitations to responded at the end of that same business day or just before the ensuing weekend. All the others that were mailed out responded by the last week of January. By Friday, January 31, Mac had a complete guest list. So this morning she and Harm were dressed in their uniforms as they along with Maria LaVanco went to their appointment with the Army & Navy Club's wedding planner.

The lobby receptionist Suzanne, as her name tag indicated, smiled and greeted them with, "Good afternoon Mrs. LaVanco, colonel, commander, how my I help you?"

Maria stepped up and said, "Good morning Suzanne, Lt. Colonel Mackenzie, Commander Rabb and I are here to see Amanda Phillips. We're planning the colonel and commander's wedding for this Valentine's Day."

Suzanne looked at her planner and replied, "Yes we've been expecting you. Let me call Amanda."

A beautiful light skinned African-American woman came out. She had a short hairdo that framed her face up from each side of her chin. She was wearing a black dress that appropriately accentuated her nice curvy figure. She put her hand forward as she approached the trio waiting for her.

She introduced herself to them with, "Good morning, Colonel Mackenzie, Commander Rabb, I'm Amanda Phillips. Maria has told me all about you and your eagerness to get married."

"Yes my fiancé admitted that since he waited seven years, he didn't want to wait another year for us to be together," Sarah said.

Amanda smiled as Sarah grasped Harm's arms with both of hers as he smirked indulgently.

"Well let's go into my office and we'll get started," Amanda said.

Amanda's office consisted of a small round table. She sat at a keyboard and pointing to a large wall mounted screen said, "We can show you a virtual layout of the reception area of the club. I can manipulate the screen image according to the wishes and specifications that we discuss, including who was sitting with whom."

"That's great. After the wedding party, where are we seating our parents?" Harm asked starting them off.

"They should be sitting at Table #2 along with Gram, Admiral Chegwidden and Meredith, my mother and Aunt Maryam and Uncle Andrew. Aunt Maryam and Uncle Andrew are my godparents. That puts them right in front of the wedding party dais," Sarah explained reasonably.

Harm nodded as he said, "That makes sense. The admiral is giving you away after all. But are you sure you want a dais? The wedding party can take the center round table. They're only going to be eight people in the wedding party. After us it's Bud & Loren, Best man and Matron of honor, Harriet & Jack Keeter and then Carolyn Imes and Sturgis."

"Yes I agree. I always thought that a dais separated the bride and groom from the guests. I want to mingle and relax with everyone," Sarah said.

"Sounds like a nice relaxed wedding," Maria said tapping her keyboard to change the seating configuration on the screen to reflect the absence of the dais.

"We'd like it to be," Sarah confirmed.

Then Sarah continued with the planning as she asked Harm, "What about the SECNAV? There's enough room at table # 2 for he and his wife to sit?"

Harm stiffened and scowled as he answered simply, "He's not invited."

Harm watched as Sarah's eyes widened in astonishment. Then seeing the apprehensive look on Harm's face she asked "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Yeah there is. When he met my mother last month in the admiral's office he said something about me that mom didn't appreciate. Needless to say she didn't let him get away with it and let him have it. She so much as asked me to make sure I didn't invite him. I mean it's not like we have to invite him. We hardly know the man anyway," Harm explained almost pleadingly.

"Okay I can go with that," Sarah agreed. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Sarah asked, "What did he say?"

"He called me "Harm-ful" Rabb," Harm explained a bit embarrassed.

Sarah blinked then scowled herself as she said with conviction in her voice, "Oh then your mother was right in making sure we didn't invite him."

Sarah was outraged that the present SECNAV picked up where his predecessor left off. He had insulted the man she loved more than anything in the world. Sarah would defend Harm against all enemies till the end of the world.

As they observed Harm and Sarah's exchange Maria and Amanda were highly amused. They did admire that Sarah totally supported her fiancé.

"Okay that leaves us with about one hundred fifty more guests between our colleagues, friends and your aunts, uncles and cousins? I don't have anyone beyond my folks and Gram. How do you want to seat them?" Harm asked.

"Well they can be interspersed among each other. It's not like it's Hatfield against McCoy," Sarah said facetiously.

Everyone got a good laugh at that. From there the planning went very well. The session ended after about two hours of discussion.

"Okay for a fast wedding you've done a great job in planning. Most couples aren't this prepared the day before the wedding. And here we have the biggest part already done," Maria said.

"I'll have the seating chart ready by next Saturday for your review. When you approve we'll go about writing out the place cards. Then you two can relax and enjoy the whole wedding week," Amanda said.

At that the meeting broke up. Sarah and Harm bade Amanda and Maria a good day as they separated in the lobby.

As they drove home Sarah said, "We're making great progress. We're having the rehearsal dinner at Benzingers again. The girls and I are having our bachelorette party next Friday night. Harm, when is Bud planning the bachelor party for?" Sarah asked.

"It's next Saturday night at Hooters. Bud does not want a repeat of his party. So there will no jail time," Harm promised.

Sarah smiled at that and said, "Thanks for that." Then she asked, "Have you heard from Jack Keeter since he responded?"

"He called me at the office yesterday. He said he told his "employers" not to send him anywhere between now and the 14th," Harm responded with a smile.

"Hmm, that's good to hear. Speaking of the CIA are you going to invite Webb? I didn't see his name on our list," Sarah asked.

"I'd like to, but I don't even know where he is. Ever since he helped me in the "Angel Shark" case last fall, I haven't heard a word from him. His invitation came back "return to sender" and his phone is disconnected," Harm said a bit dismayed.

"You think the CIA assigned him somewhere far, far away as punishment for helping you?" Sarah asked.

"That could be. I even asked Keeter about Webb," Harm said.

"What did he say?"

"Stop asking questions and enjoy your wedding," Harm replied sardonically.

"Well there's no sense in arguing with that," Sarah concluded.

Soon they reached the loft. After they changed Harm called Loren's apartment while Sarah went next door to get her mother so they could make an early dinner.

"Loren, it's Harm. How're doing sis?"

Oh I'm fine "Uncle" Harm. I love that I didn't have to do anything today. I slept real late. I think Trish liked it to. We had a real relaxing morning and afternoon so far.

"Yeah take advantage of days like that. Did mom make you relax?"

"Yeah she did. I can't fathom what I'm going to do without her after the wedding. She has really spoiled me.

"I told you she'd try to spoil you."

"Well I'll enjoy it while I can. How did your appointment at the Army & Navy Club go?"

"Oh just fine, Maria LaVanco and the club's planner Amanda are amazed that we got so much done is so short a time."

"Great now all we need is to get through the gown fittings, the bachelorette and bachelor parties, the rehearsal and dinner. By the 14th we'll be home free."

"Yeah It's gonna be a great wedding. Is mom there?"

"Sure she's right here. Harm I'll see you at the office Monday, good night."

"Good night Loren."

Harm waited a couple of seconds until Trish got on the line.

"Harm darling, how did the wedding planning go?"

"Just great, we're in great shape. They'll have the final guest seating ready for us next week. Have you spoken to Dad lately? He must be missing you."

On the other end Trish was at a loss for words. She was surprised as well as elated at what her son finally called his stepfather. She recovered enough as she said, "Harm that is the first time I have ever heard you refer to Frank as 'Dad'."

"Really, I'm sure I've said it before."

"Yes really. Son I hope you didn't just say it to make me happy. It would mean do much to Frank to hear it from you."

"You know mom the more I think about it, growing up I gave Frank a raw deal. I know that I haven't been the best son to you or Dad, but since I've finally been together with Sarah and seeing how happy she is at having her mother around, I'm finding it easier to let go of all that angst and be happy."

"I'm so happy to hear that son. Do me a favor and give him a call. I know he'll be happy to hear from you."

"I will mom. Maybe one day next week we can go to lunch or you and Loren can come over here for dinner."

"I'd like that. Good night son and call your step father."

"Yes mom I'll call Dad as soon as I hang up. Good night mom."

Harm heard Trish disconnect the call. He pressed the button to clear his line and then speed dialed LaJolla. Then he heard Frank say "Hello Harm."

"Hi Dad, how've you been since I saw you last Christmas."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Broken Bough**_

_**Chapter 14**_

Wednesday, February 4, 2003

0730 Local Time

JAG Headquarters

In the ensuing week all was smooth sailing for the wedding. Still in between all the wedding planning there was still JAG work to do. Now Harm was involved with a case where he was unusually assigned. Also that unusual assignment brought its own set of troubles.

At Monday's staff call AJ announced that Harm had been appointed as a judge in a high-profile case. A U.S. pilot was involved in the accidental bombing of British troops in Afghanistan. Sturgis was assigned to the defense while Bud was assigned to prosecute. Also Bud was teamed with someone totally unexpected.

Also at Monday's staff call AJ had reintroduced Commander Allison Krennick to the staff. Chegwidden explained that Krennick had been assigned TAD to JAG Headquarters to fill the empty slot left vacant by Mac's transfer to the Navy Yard Judiciary.

It was all Harm could do to keep his surprise and disgust from showing on his face. Harm could swear that the smile she gave him when as she sat immediately across from his place at the table was almost predatory. Harm couldn't wait to introduce her to Sarah. That would have to wait though. Harm wasn't expecting to see her at JAG Headquarters any time soon.

Now Harm was going into the canteen to get his first cup of coffee for the day. He smiled as he saw Jennifer Coates was just putting the pot down after she poured her own. Before she could let it go Harm asked, "Is that a fresh pot Coates?"

"Yes sir I just made it. Would you like me to pour for you since I have it in my hand," Jennifer offered.

"Thank you Coates," Harm said as he offered his mug to her. He continued with, "I'm going to need it. My mom and Loren were over last night with Sarah's mother,"

Jennifer laughed as he tried to stifle a yawn.

She said cheekily, "Oh that must have interesting sir. Mother and mother-in-law exchanging stories."

"Nah it was nothing like that. It was all wedding related. We were going over stuff like the wedding favors, what things people were going to do at the rehearsal and in the mass, etcetera."

"Oh what kind of favors did you come up with?" Jennifer asked.

"Glass ring holders, you know for the top of your dresser," Harm said.

"Oh that's nice sir," Jennifer said as she prepared her coffee to her liking.

"We also decided on one other thing Coates," Harm said.

"What's that sir?"

"Sarah and I would like it if you would do a reading for us," Harm offered.

Jennifer blushed in surprise but then smiled in delight as she said, "I'd like that sir. Thank you for the honor."

"Great, well we'll discuss what you're reading at the rehearsal a week from this Thursday at 1800 at St. Mary, Mother of God Church. I'll give you directions to the church later."

That's great sir. Also sir thank you for assigning me to clerk for you at this trial, I'm learning a lot," Jennifer said sincerely grateful.

"You're welcome Jennifer. Now go on get out of here. We have work to do," Harm said in gentle dismissal.

"Aye sir," Jennifer said with a smile as she walked out.

After she turned the corner out the door, Harm winced as he heard Krennick yell, "Watch where you're going petty officer you almost spilled your coffee on my uniform." Then heard Jennifer's "Aye ma'am, I'll be more careful."

At that Krennick walked into the canteen. She smiled as she saw that Harm was alone in the room.

"Good morning Commander or I should say 'your honor'," Krennick said with a bit of a disdainful inflection in her voice.

"Good morning Allison," Harm replied neutrally as he moved out of her way to the coffee.

"You know Harm I can't wait to get this trial over with," Krennick said as she poured her own coffee.

"Why's that Allison?" Harm asked.

"That way I can ask you out to dinner, we can relive some old times," Krennick said.

Harm smiled his most charming smile as he replied, "Well I'll speak with my fiancé about that."

Krennick was so floored by Harm's use of the word 'fiancé' that she forgot that she was pouring the coffee.

Harm had to suppress his smile as he said, "Careful Allison or you'll spill coffee on the counter."

Krennick was jerked out of her trance as she looked down and saw that she did just that.

At her cry of, "Ah damn it!" Harm slipped out the door. He smiled as he heard her cussing as she bustled on with her clean-up.

When Harm saw Harriet, he went to her and said, "Lieutenant could you please go into the canteen? Commander Krennick may need little help. I just told her that I was getting married."

"Aye sir," Harriet replied. She smiled a bit as she saw Harm's smirk. Bud had already informed her of Krennick's reputation with Harm. She turned and walked into the canteen.

1030 Local Time

Main Courtroom

Harm had just admonished Bud & Krennick on the appearance of favoring the prosecution by the SECNAV and he and his party took seats in the first row behind the Prosecution's table. As the counselors moved back to their respective tables, the motion of the courtroom door opening caught his eye. He smiled a bit and then he very carefully schooled his face into a neutral facade and didn't make eye contact as Sarah, Trish and Deanne sidled into the courtroom. As the Marine corporal showed them three seats in the back row, they kept their faces neutral as well as they also avoided making eye contact with Harm. Throughout the course of the morning's courtroom session, Trish and Sarah couldn't keep a smidgen of pride off their faces as they observed Harm in action on the bench.

When Harm called for the lunch recess, he was amused when he saw the SECNAV slow his step and slightly tilt his head in acknowledgement to Trish and Sarah as he passed them on his way out. He obviously didn't know Deanne.

The three visitors left the courtroom and made their way around to the hallway behind the courtroom where Harm was coming out from the door behind the bench. They found him speaking with Jennifer Coates about some documents she was showing him. He looked up and smiled when he saw them coming from behind the petty officer.

Jennifer looked behind her and smiled as she saw the three women approach them. She turned full on to properly greet them.

After receiving Sarah's welcome smooch, Harm started with, "Petty Officer Jennifer Coates, may I introduce my mother Patricia Burnett and Colonel Mackenzie's mother Deanne Mackenzie.

"I'm very pleased to meet you Mrs. Burnett, Mrs. Mackenzie," Jennifer said as she shook their hands.

Harm asked, "So what brings you all here to JAG's hallowed halls?"

"My case was decided early this morning. So seeing as I don't get a new case until the next day, Captain Olcott gave me the rest of the day off. So I called your mom and my mom to see if they wanted to do lunch. Your mom suggested we go see you in action as a judge. Also when I came in I saw Traci Manetti and as you and I discussed, I asked her to do a reading at the mass and she agreed," Sarah replied.

"Oh that's great Jennifer has also agreed to do a reading at the mass," Harm said.

"Oh good, we can determine which of the two you and Commander Manetti will read at the rehearsal," Sarah said appreciatively.

"Thank you ma'am and whichever one you choose is fine ma'am. It was my honor to accept, especially after what you and Commander have done for me," Jennifer replied.

Sarah acknowledged Jennifer's acceptance as she continued, "You're welcome Jennifer. So getting back to my time, Captain Olcott has been very nice in keeping my court calendar light. Though she says that after the honeymoon, I'm gonna get loaded down."

Harm chuckled at that.

"Also mama said she needed a dress for the wedding. So after lunch, we're going shopping," Sarah said with girly enthusiasm.

Everyone laughed at her display, even Deanne. She was enjoying her time with Sarah, but now she got a little aggravated at hearing 'mama' all the time. So she said, "Sarah darlin' could please do me a small favor?"

"Of course mama," Sarah replied.

"Could you please just call me 'mom'? Mama' makes me sound so old," Deanne said with a smile.

Sarah was a little surprised, but took it in stride saying "Okay mom if that's what you want."

"Yes darlin', that's fine. So are we gonna stand here gabbing or are we going to eat? Because I'm starved," Deanne declared.

"Boy Sarah really is your daughter," Harm said.

Sarah gave him a flinty, but not so serious look at that. On their way to lunch, they stopped at the bullpen and got Loren and Harriet to join them. Carolyn was in Norfolk on a case.

As she waited on the tray line and walked among the tables Mac enjoyed the greetings from the staff. The small group found a table large enough for all of them. After eating in relative silence, they discussed the wedding plans.

"So then the last thing we need to do after we finalize the seating arrangements Saturday, is have the bachelor party," Harm said.

"Yes darling. That will give you the whole week to recover," Trish said with a grin.

"Speaking of that, I spoke to Dad last night. He's flying in Friday and he'll stay the week until after the wedding. The only thing is it's going to be crowded at the apartment the day of the wedding," Harm said a little bewildered.

At that Sarah announced, "Well we have a plan for that. Harriet, Loren and I are taking a personal day on Friday and along with mom and Trish we'll spend the day and the afternoon before the wedding at the Roberts getting ready. That's also where the photographer will take my 'before the wedding' poses."

"What about Bud and little AJ?" Harm asked.

"Well the two of them as well your dad, Jack Keeter and Commander Turner will get ready at your apartment. Bud is taking AJ there so that he won't be underfoot while we women get ready. He'll go to the church and be the ring bearer. After the mass, AJ's sitter will take him home for during the reception," Harriet announced.

"Speaking of the guys where is Admiral Chegwidden going to be?" Harm asked.

"Well he'll go to our house to take the photos," Harriet said.

"Oh man he'll just love being the only guy in female country," Harm said.

The ladies laughed indulgently at Harm's quip.

As the happy group discussed their plans, Allison Krennick was going through the tray line. After she left court, Krennick went to her office to plan for the afternoon session. She certainly didn't like Harm's questioning of her witness from the AWACs plane, Lt. Kaufman when Turner deferred his cross examination. That put further proof in her mind that as an aviator, Harm couldn't be impartial.

As Krennick came out from the tray line she saw the group of women sitting around Harm at his table.

'Oh there they are, Harm and his _harem_,' she thought derisively.

Krennick already knew Singer, Coates and Simms. She had no idea who the two older women were. She had an idea who the brunette Marine light colonel sitting next to Harm was, as when Harriet helped her clean up her coffee spill that morning she told her of Harm & Mac's upcoming wedding and that Mac was a Marine Lt. Colonel.

Krennick didn't get a look at Mac while she was in the court room. At the recess she sat with Bud to get their papers together, while Mac, Trish and Deanne were the first ones out of the courtroom.

Allison's green eyed monster was starting to surface as she saw how unconsciously Harm and Mac were touching each other. As she came off the line she planned a route that would allow her to pass in front of them.

As Krennick rounded the table from their right, Mac had her head turned away from her as she spoke with Deanne, who was sitting at Mac's left.

Intending to just pass by to get a look at the hussy who stole her sexual target, Krennick primly greeted Harm with, "Commander Rabb."

Harm looked up and ever the gentleman said, "Oh hold on a minute commander I'll introduce you."

Krennick stopped for that.

Harm continued, "Commander Allison Krennick, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie and our mothers…" That's as far as Harm got before he was interrupted, for to say what happened next was a disaster would be charitable.

During Harm's introduction, Mac turned around and got up to greet the new woman. She was totally surprised as she saw Krennick's tray slip from her grasp and crash to the floor.

Krennick went into total shock thinking she was seeing a ghost. Her mouth was only able to function enough to form a perfect "O". After about two seconds she regained some control of her senses as she cried out, "OH MY GOD! Lieutenant Schonke? You're marrying Lieutenant Schonke?"

One of the things that Harriet didn't know to tell Krennick that morning was Mac's almost identical resemblance to the deceased Lt. Diane Schonke on whose murder case Krennick and Harm worked.

Now AJ was coming out of the tray line a few persons behind Krennick and saw the whole thing. He put his tray down on the nearest table and went over to mitigate the situation. While he perfectly understood Allison's behavior, he couldn't allow such a display to go unnoticed.

AJ got near enough for Krennick to hear him softly order her to, "Lock it up commander!"

To her credit Krennick's military training kicked in as she snapped to attention. She heard AJ say, "Follow me!" which she dutifully did.

While they walked away, the commissary workers came to clean up the mess.

For her part Sarah was a bit distressed. Trish saw that and motioned toward Deanne. Deanne got the signal and said, "Come on darlin' you, Trish and I need to have a talk. I'm dying to hear who this Diane Shock is."

"That's Schonke mom. And she's a woman who could have been my twin," Sarah explained as she was getting her now empty tray ready to take away.

"Oh then we really need to have that talk. There's something you need to know," Deanne said.

Something in her mother's statement gave her a feeling of dread. "Uhm let's go into the conference room upstairs. Jennifer, Harriet and Loren, you're welcome to come. I think I'm going to need the support," Sarah asked.

To their credit the two lieutenants and petty officer didn't demure. They looked at each other and nodded as Harriet spoke for the three of them, "We're with you every step of the way Sarah."

Mac looked at them with a grateful smile as they left the cafeteria.

When they got to the conference room Deanne took a seat in the middle of the table. Sarah took the seat next to her with Harm at her side. Trish, Loren & Harriet took seats on the opposite side.

Deanne began with, "Okay first things first I wasn't Joe Mackenzie's first wife."

That floored Sarah and shook her to the core. She asked in a low voice, "Who was his first?"

"That would be my sister Rachel," Deanne explained.

"I don't know of any Aunt Rachel," Sarah said still astonished.

"Well you wouldn't, she was my older sister by three years. She died while giving birth. She and Joe met while they attended Yuma Central High School. They were so much in love. Right after they graduated, they got married and in order to support his new wife, Joe joined the Marines. After Joe graduated Boot Camp they went to live in South Carolina, at Camp Lejeune," Deanne explained. She had to stop to take a breath as her emotions got the best of her.

Harriet got her a cup of water that from the water cooler in the corner.

After she sipped a little she went on. "Well anyway nature took its course and Rachel was pregnant. Everything with the pregnancy went well until the day of the birth. After a beautiful and healthy girl was born Rachel began to bleed internally. It started out slow and all she felt was some discomfort after the birth. Later that night she woke up with blood on her bed sheets. They rushed her into surgery, but it was too late, she lost too much blood. They found out that she bled out into her uterus. The bleed was so small that they missed detecting it."

"What happened to the baby?" Harm asked.

"Well Joe admitted that he was in no shape to care for the girl so he allowed one of his platoon mates who was also married to adopt her. I didn't know their names. Joe never told me," Deanne said. She stopped to take a sip of water.

Harm spoke up saying, "Their names were Peter and Mary Schonke. Diane was always telling me that she liked to irk her father by choosing the Navy over the Marines after we graduated."

Everyone smiled a bit at that as Deanne continued, "So afterwards Joe wrote a letter to us back in Yuma telling us of what happened. About a year and a half after that, Joe was transferred to the Yuma Marine base. That's when he called on the family and we met and hit it off. Six months later we got married and a year after that you were born Sarah."

"So Diane was my half sister by three years," Sarah said.

"Yeah that fits. She was born in 1965, the same year as me and you were born in 1968 Sarah," Harm furnished.

"That's right. All through our marriage I always thought that Rachel was the shadow that was always looming, almost like I married both Joe and her. Every now and then he'd let slip that I didn't measure up to Rachel or he'd say, "Rachel wouldn't have done that." The night that he came home drunk and put the knife to my throat was the last time he said that to me. I got fed up and told him that Rachel wouldn't have put up with a drunk like him like I'd done all those years and that he didn't deserve either of us. Needless to say that he didn't take that very well and he pulled the paring knife and threatened to cut me up into rabbit food."

Deanne was shedding quiet tears at this point.

Sarah and the other ladies were shedding tears as well.

"Oh mommy," Sarah sobbed as she and Deanne embraced to cry out the rest of their shared grief.

As they broke apart Sarah said, "That explains a lot."

"You can say that again," Loren said in wonder.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

It was Jennifer who piped up, "Oh my God, we're late for court."

"Oh right. You two get going. I'll go explain everything to the admiral, oh and Jennifer?" Sarah said.

"Yes ma'am?" Jennifer said turning to her. Sarah walked to her and took her hand

"Thanks for coming, thanks for the support" Sarah said as she grasped Jennifer's hand in both of hers.

"You're welcome ma'am," Jennifer said with a smile as she also used both her hands to grasp Sarah's.

"And thank you everyone else for coming. I really appreciate the support," Sarah said to Trish, Loren and Harriet.

"You're welcome as well dear," Trish said for her and the two lieutenants.

As they walked out Sarah said, "And let's not dwell on this. It happened long ago and it was nobody here's fault. I want to have a nice happy wedding, even if it kills me."

Everyone laughed loudly at that in total agreement.

_AN: The wedding is next._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Broken Bough**_

_**Chapter 15**_

Wednesday, February 4, 2003

1250 Local Time

Courtroom # 1

JAG Headquarters

Harm and Coates didn't need to be worried about being late for Court. When Harm sat behind the bench he noticed that Krennick was still not present.

"I extend my apologies to the court for my tardiness. Let us proceed. Lieutenant where is Commander Krennick?"

"Last I saw before I came here your honor, she was in Admiral Chegwidden's office," Bud answered.

"Can you proceed without the commander?" Harm asked.

"Yes sir I can," Bud said confidently.

"Very well call your next witness Commander," Harm instructed Turner.

Even as he kept his face devoid of other than a neutral expression Harm was amused to see a smirk appear on Sturgis' face. And he thought, 'I bet Sturgis thinks that with Krennick not here, he's got this in the bag. He was also amused to see a grimace appear on SECNAV Sheffield's face, who was now sitting in the back row. 'Boy are they ever in for a surprise. Bud's one of the best attorneys we have.'

Harm sat back to enjoy the show.

Same Time

Admiral Chegwidden's Office

JAG Headquarters

Commander Allison Krennick stood at rigid attention in front of AJ's desk. Her FITREP was open on his desk. On the way into his office when he and Krennick passed Tiner's desk, AJ had instructed him to get the folder. Then AJ made her wait standing at attention in front of his desk until he got it. Then as he sat down and read it, he still had her stand at attention. Finally after fifteen minutes of making her stand and think, AJ closed the folder and got up and said, "Stand at ease commander."

Krennick heaved a grateful sigh and assumed the position of an easy parade rest with her hands crossed behind her back.

AJ began, "That display of immaturity in the commissary was totally unacceptable behavior for a Naval Officer. I expected better of you commander."

"Sir her appearance just took me by surprise," Krennick began.

AJ interrupted her with, "That's no excuse. I thought the same things you did when I first met Lt. Colonel Mackenzie. But I never let myself indulge in the emotional eruption you had."

"When did you first meet her sir?" Krennick dared to ask.

"We met seven years ago when she was a major. It was shortly after Commander Rabb and you worked Lt. Schonke's murder. Hell we didn't find out who Schonke's real killer was until almost two years later."

"Who was the murderer sir?" Krennick asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Holbarth was. Rabb put it together after he finally got over his emotional turmoil and read the letters that Schonke sent to him. She wrote one detailing Holbarth's sexual harassment of her while they were on the Seahawk. And don't change the subject. The fact that you bungled that investigation was the reason you were transferred from Falls Church in the first place," AJ warned.

"I had no idea sir?" Krennick asked. She honestly did not know that was the reason she was transferred.

"Yes you totally fouled up the investigation when you let Turkee jump to conclusions and arrest Rabb for Schonke's murder. It was only due to Meg Austen's diligence that Rabb was cleared," AJ explained.

Krennick gulped at that and could only stare at the wall behind the admiral's desk.

AJ continued, "As for what happened today, I think it follows a pattern."

"How so sir," Krennick asked.

"Your folder is filled with numerous notations of inappropriate remarks made to subordinate male officers, some even bordering on sexual harassment. You have a talent for saying certain things that go up to but don't quite cross the line. That's why one could never pursue them. Also when I reintroduced you at Staff Call Monday, I saw the look you gave Rabb. When you were last assigned to headquarters here it was reported back to me that he gave more red lights to your advances than the beltway has at rush hour. Couldn't you take a hint? I mean really did you forget you were in the "Post Tailhook" Navy that has shown us that harassment goes both ways. Your record also shows that you've attended the numerous seminars and in-services about said harassment that teach you how to engage your personal filter. Did you learn anything from them?"

"Yes sir!" was all Krennick could say.

"Well your actions make me wonder if that's true or if you have any type of filter at all. Have you ever wondered why you haven't made Captain yet? You've been in the zone for almost two years."

"No sir. I thought it was due to the wars," Krennick began.

"No it's not. It's because you can't be trusted to have a command. Ever wonder why that all the other LSOs you've been assigned to have female Captains commanding them?"

"No sir."

"Well you should have. You were being monitored commander. That's one of the reasons you're still in the Navy."

"The other reasons were, sir?" Krennick dared to ask.

"You're a damned good lawyer! That's the only reason you were brought back here to fill the position that Mackenzie's leaving left open. Those same captains assured me that you could behave yourself," AJ thundered.

Again all Krennick could do is gulp.

AJ softened his voice as he continued, "Then you go and have that display in the commissary in front of practically the whole JAG Headquarters compliment. I have to write it up as an "Admiral's Mast."

"Sir what can I do to mitigate that?"

"Tomorrow I will call a general assembly of the headquarters compliment in the main courtroom. There you will apologize to the whole compliment. Between now and then I want you to send a written apology to Commander Rabb, Lt. Colonel Mackenzie and their mothers."

"Aye, aye sir," Krennick said as she snapped to attention.

AJ softened, "Alison like I said you're a damned fine lawyer, but you let your personal tendencies get in your way. Your career isn't over, but if you exit the zone without a promotion, then it will be. This assignment is your last chance. Am I being clear?"

"As crystal sir!" Krennick exclaimed

"Good take the rest of the day and write those apologies. Dismissed," AJ said.

"Aye, aye sir," Krennick said. She turned about face and marched from the office.

2030 Local Time

Rabb & Mackenzie Loft

North of Union Station

It had been a long afternoon, but Mac really enjoyed herself when she, Trish and Deanne went shopping. They went back to Phoenix Bridal & Formal Wear in The Shops at Georgetown Park to get her mother's dress. Sarah also had an interim fitting of her wedding dress so that she could show her mother. Deanne became emotional at seeing her daughter in the beautiful gown.

Trish went home to her and Loren's apartment. When Deanne and Sarah got home Harm already had dinner made for them. Immediately after dinner Deanne kissed Sarah and Harm goodnight, "I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm exhausted sweetie."

Sarah walked her out and said, "Goodnight mom," at the door.

Now an equally exhausted Sarah was lying in Harm's arms. As they lay in bed holding each other, Krennick's outburst and Deanne's admissions sat heavily on their minds.

Finally Sarah broke the silence as she asked the question that she had been both anxious and dreading to ask, "Harm, did you really love Diane?"

That question had been running through Harm's mind all day as well. He sighed as he gathered his thoughts before he answered with, "I thought I did. We never got the chance to discuss or even experience it. We were going to do that the night she was killed. She was there as a friend to help me after my ramp strike, but even then she didn't give me any indication of it being anything more than friendship. We were never intimate. We never made love," Harm stated truthfully.

That startled Sarah as she sat up to look at him and asked, "Really?"

"Yes really. When we were in the academy we never even thought about having sex because we were afraid of getting kicked out. After we graduated we thought that before we did that, we should be committed to each other."

"Besides what you said on Christmas, was that what you were trying to sort out when I asked you to move 'Us' forward in Sydney?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah that was the biggest part of it," Harm stated truthfully.

"Go on," Sarah encouraged.

"I wanted to make sure I was in love with you, Sarah Mackenzie, the whole you and not the image of a dead woman who was my friend. I wanted that if or when we started to have a romantic relationship that I was in it for you and only you."

"Are you sure now? Are there any regrets?" Sarah asked with trepidation.

Harm turned over and leaning on his elbow and looking down into his Sarah's eyes said, "Of my love for you, I've never been surer of anything in my life. My only regret now is that you never got to know your sister. You two would have had a ball having a life together."

"I'm just as sure of my love for you. I'm also sorry I didn't get to know my sister." Sarah said as she pulled herself up and gave Harm a loving smooch. Then she snuggled back down into her fiancé's arms and said, "Tell me about her. Even if she isn't with us, tell me about my sister please."

Her exhaustion was gone now as Harm began, "Well there was this one time.."

Friday, February 7, 2003

1630 Hours Local Time

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

The verdict of Harm's case came in just a few hours ago. Krennick was there after she apologized like the admiral ordered.

When Turner crossed the aisle to shake hands he said to Krennick, "I'm glad this is over."

"Me to, an appeal before this judge would have been murder," Krennick replied acerbically as she watched Harm go through the judge's door to the rear hallway.

There Harm met Sarah. She had also presided at her own trial at the Navy Yard which coincidentally enough concluded earlier that afternoon. Now she was at Falls Church as Harm and she were going to meet AJ & Meredith for dinner.

As they walked to AJ's office they saw a petty officer standing in the foyer as if on guard in front of AJ's office. It was the same petty officer that Harm saw at Sheffield's limousine the day Sheffield ambushed Harm during his morning run and spoke to him about the trial. When they walked in further, AJ caught sight of them and waved them into the office. Sheffield had their back to them and at AJ's wave turned around to greet them.

Sheffield greeted Harm first saying, "Oh commander."

"Mr. Secretary," Harm said.

"I just want to say that your first assignment to the bench was, ah, uhm, distinctive," Sheffield said.

Harm grinned self consciously as he, "Uhm thank you sir."

Turning to address both Harm and AJ Sheffield continued, "Also leaving someone as junior as Lt. Roberts to carry on the prosecution was should I say a bit surprising, but he acquitted himself well."

"Thank you Mr. Secretary. I'll pass that on to the lieutenant," AJ replied. He was obviously proud of his officers now.

Sheffield turned to address Sarah and Harm as he added, "Also congratulations on your upcoming wedding colonel and commander and thank you for the invitation. Unfortunately I won't be able to attend as I will be out of town. I have to be in London that weekend to meet with my counterpart to do some damage control to shore up our alliance. I will send a gift though. That being said and though it is a little premature, may I take this opportunity to kiss the bride?"

Sarah was surprised, but she hid it well saying, "Of course sir."

She offered her hands which Sheffield took and leaning appropriately toward each other, Sarah allowed him to gently peck her cheek.

When they broke apart Sheffield said, "I will still send a gift. I'll make sure AJ brings it on the 14th."

Through the whole scenario it was all Harm could do to keep his surprise off his face. He thought Sheffield wasn't getting an invitation.

"Thank you sir," was all he could manage to say.

"You're welcome commander, colonel, AJ good afternoon," Sheffield said on his way out.

"Mr. Secretary," AJ returned for him, Sarah and Harm.

As the door closed behind Sheffield, AJ smiled as he saw Harm let his surprise show. He turned to Sarah and said, "I think you'd better explain Sarah."

Which Sarah did saying, "I sent him an invitation. Despite our personal feelings, it was the right thing to do. It would have been very bad form, not to mention a bit immature, not to invite him. So it is never good to piss your boss off."

At that Harm let his inhibitions go as he disposed of any regard where he was, looped an arm around her waist, pulled her into him and gave her a wet and loud kiss on her cheek.

As they pulled away he exclaimed, "No wonder I love you so much."

Sarah was really embarrassed at Harm's PDA, but she got over it as she saw AJ smile and say, "You know Harm, if you had done that sooner, we'd be talking about your kids now."

Now it was Harm's turn to be embarrassed.

Saturday, February 8, 2003

2030 Local Time

Hooters Restaurant

Georgetown, NW

"Rocket Men" Male Strippers Club

Alexandria, VA

Sarah and Harm had been to the Army & Navy Club at lunchtime to finalize the seating arrangement and the guest list. There were going to be one hundred eighty people at the wedding.

After the session at the club, Sarah and Harm relaxed the afternoon away before they went out to their respective parties.

As they lay snuggled on the couch Harm asked, "So what are you and the other ladies going to do while we men have our party?"

"Oh you know, sit around and talk about you men, before we go to that men's strip club where we had Harriet's bachelorette party, you know the usual," Sarah said teasingly.

Harm showed his surprise as he raised an eyebrow as he looked down at his fiancé and said, "Isn't that the one where the guy who stole my uniform was dancing?"

"Yeah that's the one. Maybe on our honeymoon you can do the same strip dance to "In the Navy", Sarah teased.

"Oh I intend to do more than a strip tease for you on our honeymoon. I can't wait. The anticipation is practically killing me. But it will be worth all the time we've abstained from sex for the whole time we've been engaged," Harm said as he squeezed his Sarah closer to him.

"Yeah I'm glad you went along with my suggestion. I want to try and make babies as soon as we are married. They way my period is going, I think I'll be ovulating by next week. That way when or if we do conceive they'll be no question of the conception happening on our honeymoon," Sarah said.

"You're going to see your doctor next week right?" Harm asked.

"Yeah I want to get my yearly done. She'll do the usual blood tests and the examination to make sure I'm healthy enough to start trying to make babies," Sarah said reassuringly.

"You really don't want to waste any time making our baby deal come true," Harm said with a chuckle.

Sarah tried to snuggle deeper into him as she laughed along with him as she replied, "You bet your ass flyboy. And I want our first baby not be the last baby we have. I mean we're both "only" children. Didn't you ever want a sibling? I know I did. It makes me so angry at my father for depriving me of that by not taking Diane with him after Aunt Rachel died. I know I wouldn't have become a drunk or fallen in with Ragle if I had my older sister to help me. That's why I want as many children as we can have."

"Really?" Harm asked surprised.

"Yes really, I want to live in a house that rings with the sound of all our children playing, where all their friends can come and visit. I remember growing up, my friends never wanted to come over to my house or they were forbidden," Sarah said.

"Forbidden really? Why gave you the idea that the other parents forbade their kids from visiting your house?" Harm asked intrigued.

"Well first of all it wasn't really a house but a trailer. Also one time when I was at the base library with my mom I overheard some Marine wives in the next aisle of shelves talking about us."

"What did they say?"

"You know the things that people say when they know they have a better situation. They called my father a drunk, which he was and my mother a fool for staying with him and they'd never let their children associate with trailer trash or even go near the trailer park."

Sarah sniffled as she remembered that. Harm just drew her closer to him as if he could take away all the hurt she experienced. He listened as she asked, "Harm what would think about naming our first daughter after Diane?"

Harm sat still for a few minutes thinking before he answered, "Well I think that's a fine idea. Still I have to ask the reason or see if it's the same as mine."

"I want to honor the sister I never knew. I'd like to think a piece of her spirit would find a home in our daughter's spirit," Sarah stated.

"Well I feel the same way," Harm announced.

"I'm glad," Sarah said before she unwound from him to give him sweet kiss on his cheek.

She snuggled back down and asked, "What time are you meeting the guys?"

"Well Jack is driving Bud and Dad here to pick me up in a little while. What time are the ladies and you going out?"

"Same time, Harriet, Loren and your mom are meeting mom and me here. We'll meet the other ladies at the club. Also speaking of Loren, I spoke with her yesterday. She has really enjoyed having your mom with her all this time. She says every morning is special as if her Mom is sending her off to school after she has a good breakfast. She really missed that growing up, even though it was her father that did that after Mrs. Singer passed away."

"See I told her Mom would spoil her. Just wait until Frank stays there. He's another one who likes to make breakfast every morning. Remember last Christmas at the farm. Gram enjoyed being spoiled herself," Harm reminded Sarah.

"Yeah that was the nicest holiday I ever spent. Getting engaged at the end made it doubly enjoyable," Sarah said with a smile.

"Glad I could help," Harm said with a smile.

At that the doorbell rang. Harm got up to answer it and let Jack, Bud and Frank in.

"Hey guys let me get my coat and we'll get going," Harm said as he went to kiss Sarah goodnight.

It was very comical to the others standing there as the affianced couple simultaneously said, "Have a good time, but not too good a time."

Just as the men walked out the door Harriet, Loren, Trish and Deanne walked out of Deanne's temporary apartment to get Sarah.

Sunday, February 9, 2003

0300 Local Time

Harm & Sarah's Apartment

Harm & Mac's bachelor/bachelorette parties were tame by most standards, certainly nowhere near the raunchiness in the Tom Hanks comedy movie.

After dinner at a nice restaurant, Mac and the ladies went to the male stripper club. Sarah really got a kick out of Trish being brave enough to stuff bills in the dancer's g-string. While at Hooters, Bud brought in a stripper who did her own strip tease dance to "In The Navy", out of a set of faux dress whites, down to her white bikini in front of Harm who sat in the chair set up for him in the arch of tables. When she was done, she sat crossway on Harm's lap, loosely draped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, leaving a big red lip print there.

The funniest part of the night was when the two were dropped off at home at the same time.

"So how was your party?" Harm asked Mac in between yawns as they went up in the elevator.

"Oh the usual stuff, male strippers. Nothing past the little Speedo you know same old, same old," Mac answered yawning. "Yours?"

"Same thing, nothing crazy, she kept both parts of her bikini on too," Harm replied with another yawn.

"What do you say we sleep in and go to the evening mass tomorrow," Harm suggested putting his arm across her shoulders.

"Sounds good to me flyboy," Mac agreed as she wrapped her own arms around him.

They both slept well into the next afternoon.

Friday, February 14, 2003

1830 Local Time

St. Mary, Mother of God RC Church

727 5th St NW

The whole week after the parties was work and the wedding. Loren and Harriet did a great job getting things organized. Chloe came in on Tuesday and had her gown fitted for her. She stayed in the apartment with Deanne for the rest of the week. Thursday evening at the rehearsal Traci and Jennifer settled on the readings. Traci would do the first while Jennifer would do the second. The rehearsal dinner was at Benzingers. Harm and Sarah endured the usual roasting from their friends as they all recounted the funny and sometimes harrowing adventures that they shared. After the rehearsal dinner Sarah went to the Roberts to stay the night. Her wedding gown had been delivered there Wednesday afternoon. All she needed was her make-up and other accessories which she packed before she and Harm went to the rehearsal at the church.

The early Friday evening before the wedding mass, AJ went to the Roberts' as planned. He wasn't the only male in female country though. Frank was also there as he picked up Trish, Chloe and Deanne on the way. Frank and Trish were there to do the Bride & Groom's parents' photos with Sarah and Deanne.

AJ gave Loren, Harriet and Carolyn the afternoon off to get themselves ready and help Sarah get prepared. They all descended on the Roberts house with their dresses in garments bags and make up in travel kits. Bud and little AJ got out of there and over to Harm's loft long before the ladies got there.

While the ladies were getting ready in Rosslyn, Harm, Bud, Jack and Sturgis celebrated with a flute of champagne each.

The black limousine came to pick up the groom and groom's men at 1800. The white limousine arrived at the Roberts' home to pick up the Bride and her entourage at the same time. They were timing it so that the groom was already in the church before the bride's arrival.

Harm was at the altar rail chatting with the guests who were seated. He was a bit tense. Then he got even tenser when Bud came to him to say, "It's time. Sarah and the bridal party are here and Sarah's gown is beautiful."

Bud was a little taken aback to see Harm's pale face and twitching manner. He asked, "Are you alright? You're more nervous and jumpy than little AJ was last Christmas."

Harm swallowed saying, "Of course I'm alright. I'm just anxious to get started. I've been waiting seven years and all day for this and now it's finally here. I hope nothing screws it up."

"Nothing is going to get screwed up. Relax. At least you know Sarah loves you. I had to wonder if Harriet was going to show up at all. It was Sarah who finally convinced her to meet me at the altar. Now Sarah is very anxious to get married. She told Harriet and me last night when she stayed over," Bud reassured his friend.

He added, "So stand your ass up straight and smile. This is the happiest day of your life."

Harm was a little taken aback himself at Bud's use of profanity. But it served the purpose as he did straighten up and smile.

The whole process started as Maria LaVanco came through the door to signal the organist to start playing Pachebel's Canon in D. She had Little AJ escort Deanne up to the Mother of the Bride's place in the front pew on the left side of the aisle. Everyone chuckled as Deanne bent to give him a kiss before he scurried back down the aisle. Then Jack escorted Trish to her seat with Frank following close behind.

In the vestibule Sarah had her trembling arm clenched tightly in the crook of AJ's elbow.

AJ released her and took her hand in his, "You okay Sarah?"

"Uh yeah AJ, I'm just so anxious I can't stop shaking," Sarah replied nervously. She was so afraid that Harm would think she was scared and backing out.

AJ seemed to sense this. He took hold of both her hands in his. He asked, "Are you truly in love with him?"

"You mean do I love him, of course I do," Sarah replied indignantly.

"No I mean are you in love with him. Remember you said you loved Mic," AJ gently chided her.

Sarah saw what he was trying to say. She straightened herself and looked her CO straight in the eye and almost defiantly said, "I have never been in love with anyone as much as I am in love with Harm. He is the only man that has ever loved me for me. Even with all my past baggage, he wants to spend the rest of his life with me and I with him." At that pronouncement she said "I'm ready now!"

"Okay then let's do this," AJ replied smiling.

"Oohrah!" Sarah said as she slid her arm around his and they made their way through the vestibule to where Maria was lining up the bridal party.

Harm waited patiently at the front of the church, his eyes on the doors that would soon open to allow Sarah to make her way to him.

The doors opened to first allow the bridal party. The bridesmaids' dresses were long sleeved Navy Blue silk with plunging bodices that showed each woman's cleavage and draped from just below the bust line to long flowing skirts with no trains. This style would accommodate both Harriet & Loren's pregnancy figures without accentuating their swollen bellies.

The first down the aisle were Chloe escorted by Little AJ, followed by Harriet & Jack then Carolyn & Sturgis.

Lastly was Loren, looking as lovely as ever as she walked towards him. She smiled at him before she turned to take her place beside Carolyn. Harm found himself suddenly holding his breath in anticipation when the music changed and the guests all rose to their feet.

Sarah was absolutely stunning, the veil covering her face doing little to hide the smile radiating from her.

Sarah's dress was just as beautiful as Bud said it was. It also had an off-the-shoulder bodice that clung to her before flaring out at the waist. But this flared into yards of flowing satin under more yards of intricately patterned lace with embroidered lace roses sprinkled over layers of cascading ruffles. The roses signified where she and Harm had met. The veil was attached to the headpiece of pearls. The headpiece matched Gram's pearl necklace that she wore.

Harm had to force himself to breathe as she came to stand beside him, the Admiral shaking his hand before placing hers in it. With a smile reserved only for her, he tucked her arm under his and led her up the few remaining steps to face Father Paulo.

"You look amazing," Harm whispered under his breath.

She merely smiled at him, not trusting her voice at that moment, the emotion so evident on his face bringing tears to her eyes.

They stood for the beginning of the mass then sat and listened as Traci came up to do the first reading:

"A reading from the book of Proverbs;

When one finds a worthy wife, her value is far beyond pearls. Her husband, entrusting his heart to her, has an unfailing prize. She brings him good, and not evil, all the days of her life. She obtains wool and flax and makes cloth with skillful hands. She puts her hands to the distaff, and her fingers ply the spindle. She reaches out her hands to the poor, and extends her arms to the needy. Charm is deceptive and beauty fleeting; the woman who fears the Lord is to be praised. Give her a reward for her labors, and let her works praise her at the city gates.

The Word of the Lord."

As Traci read the reading Harm reached for Sarah's hand and gave it a soft squeeze. She had picked the reading from Genesis but Harm had switched it. He wanted the whole world to know of his love and admiration for her. She had to reach under her veil to dab at the tears of happiness she shed.

After the Psalm, Jennifer stepped up to read the second reading:

"A reading from the letter of Paul to the Corinthians:

Though I speak with the tongues of men and angels, but have no love, I have become as sounding brass or a clanging cymbal. And though I have the gift of prophecy, and understand all mysteries and all knowledge, and though I have all faith, so that I could move mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. Love is patient. Love is kind. Love does not envy. Love does not parade itself. Love is not puffed up. Love rejoices in the truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, and endures all things. **Love never fails.**

When I was a child, I spoke as a child, I understood as a child, I thought as a child. When I became an adult, I put away childish things. And now I abide by these three things faith, hope and love; but the greatest of these is love.

The Word of the Lord."

After the gospel, the exchange of vows was performed. Harm forced his attention to Father Paulo, trying to concentrate on the words he was saying instead of losing himself in the beauty of the woman standing at his side. Father Paulo started the vows having Harm repeat after him:

"I, Harmon David Rabb, take thee, Sarah Catherine Mackenzie, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to be faithful to you. To love you and to cherish you. To honor and respect you. To do my best to provide for you and our family. I will be at your side for all eternity. From this day forward, we are one."

Then Father Paulo had Sarah recite her vows:

"I, Sarah Catherine Mackenzie, take thee, Harmon David Rabb, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise you my love, my respect, and my honor. I will be your helpmate, standing beside you for all eternity. From this day forward, we are one."

When it was time to exchange the rings, Harm released his hold on her hand long enough to slide the ring on her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Sarah smiled at him through her veil when he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. Taking the other ring from Father Paulo, she slid it onto Harm's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

They turned their attention back to Father Paulo who smiled down on them as he announced, "By the power vested in me by the Roman Catholic Church and the District of Columbia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Harm turned back to Sarah, his hands lifting the veil from her face. He smoothed it down, his eyes drinking in the sight of her, before his lips slowly lowered to hers in a gentle kiss.

Sarah smiled against his lips, her hands going to the lapel on his jacket as she deepened the kiss. It was several breathless moments later when they broke apart to the applause of their friends and family.

After that the mass progressed to the end. After Father Paulo gave the blessing to end the mass, he announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Commander and Mrs. Harmon Rabb."

No further words were needed as Harm once again tucked Sarah's hand under his arm, this time leading her away from the altar and towards their new life together.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Broken Bough**_

_**Chapter 16**_

AN: The song lyrics are from Greg Phillinganes' _Countdown__ to Love_ from the movie _Streets of Fire_.

Friday, February 14, 2003

2015 Local Time

Army & Navy Club

Because it was bitterly cold that evening, Mac and Harm didn't want their friends and family to wait outside very long for them. The time after the wedding mass outside the church was only long enough to get the usual photo of the wedding party on the church steps. Sarah looked beautiful in her ¾ length Silver Fox fur coat that Harm bought her as his wedding gift.

So the usual Sword Line was to be done as they entered the main dining room as they were introduced as husband and wife.

Jack Keeter was the commander of the line as he intoned, "Swords up! Blades to the Wind! Ladies and gentlemen, introducing for the first time as Husband and Wife, Commander Harmon and Lt. Colonel Sarah Rabb."

Mac and Harm happily endured the stops as swords barred their way so that they could share a kiss. As they passed by Jack, Mac was ready for the smack of the flat blade on her rear end and his call of "Go Navy!"

Harm smirked but his smile was put on hold as he felt another flattened sword, not too gently, smack his rear end and a familiar voice, call out, "Semper Fi!"

Harm looked to his right and saw a grinning Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez holding his sword to his shoulder. Mac had a grin of triumph on her face at the Gunny's antic.

It seemed very appropriate to everyone present that they danced their first dance as husband and wife to Etta James' _**"At Last"**_. After that they enjoyed the rest of the reception going around and greeting the guests. Soon enough Chloe pulled Mac out for the "Chicken Dance", the "Hokey Pokey" and the "Macarena". Harm stood back to watch the woman he loved have a good time. He joined her for the "Electric Slide". As a humorous "homage" to her penchant toward "dead cow", Harm had the DJ play Jimmy Buffet's "Cheeseburger in Paradise". The whole retinue of guests was in the know of the prank as they joined in the chorus of:

_I like mine with lettuce and tomatoes_

_Heinz 57 and French fried potatoes_

_Big Kosher Pickle and a cold draft beer_

_Good God almighty which do I steer_

_To my cheeseburger in paradise_

_Cheeseburger in paradise…_

Mac was a good sport as she laughed heartily and shook her fist promising payback as Harm put his arm around her waist to bring her onto the dance floor.

"I bet you thought you were pretty funny when you had the DJ play "Cheeseburger.."

"I thought you'd like it," Harm said as he gave her a smooch.

"I did and it was a good prank. But of course you know this means war and revenge is a dish best served cold," Mac said.

"Bring it on Marine," Harm said as he kissed her again.

"Oh just wait till tonight," Mac promised.

"Oh I can't wait," Harm said as he pulled her closer.

It wasn't long before they went through the ritual of cutting the cake and throwing the bouquet and the garter before they danced their final dance to Elvis' "Can't Help Falling in Love".

When they finished dancing Harm had her sit on the edge of the dance floor. He called Jack, Bud, Tiner, Sturgis, Loren, Carolyn and Jennifer up to stand in front of the house band. There the master of ceremony set up back up microphones for them to stand behind.

"Sarah it took me a while to get my head out my six before I admitted that I wanted you and me to be "Us". So in that light we," Harm indicated those behind him, "have been practicing this next song at our lunchtimes since the new year. You not being at Falls Church made it easy to pull this surprise off. I hope you like it."

With that the band leader struck up the chord and as Harm sang lead vocal they all backed him up. Sturgis was the natural for the bass parts, while Tiner and Jack handled the mid-range vocals. The girls naturally handled the higher vocals.

_Ten, remember when you didn't love me?  
Nine, now all the time you're thinking of me  
Eight, life is great, you're all I'm living for_

This is my countdown to love, oh, oh  
This is my countdown to love

Seven, we'll be in Heaven before the night is through  
Six, I'll play no tricks, I'm always straight with you  
Five, love's alive in our hearts every day

This is my countdown to love, oh, oh  
This is my countdown to love

Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one  
Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one  
Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one  
Countdown to love

This is my countdown to love, oh, oh  
This is my countdown to love

You are the one love in my life  
I know you feel that way too  
Oh, what a thrill when I'm holding you near  
All of my wild dreams come true

Four-ever more you'll be my lover  
Three, It's you for me, there'll never be another

Two-gether forever we'll be as one

This is my countdown to love, oh, oh  
This is my countdown to love

Ooh, countdown to love  
Ooh, countdown to love  
Ooh, countdown to love

_My Countdown to Looove!_

_OOOH WEOOO OOOOH OH_

Mac was crying happy tears as Harm got down on one knee to finish the song. She leaned over and taking his face between her hands, pulled her husband into a deep kiss.

"That was the sweetest love note anyone ever gave me thank you baby," Sarah said as she cried happy tears.

"My pleasure," Harm replied.

After that they left the reception in a shower of confetti and well wishes.

2330 Local Time

Hay Adams Hotel

Across from the White House

Their first night as husband and wife was planned by Mac. Just after they became engaged when Harm told her his planned itinerary she told him, "No way are we going to jump onto a plane, even if it is your father's private jet, right after my wedding. I want our wedding night to be in a nice, luxurious hotel room."

"It's really that important to you huh," Harm said in agreement.

"Yes it is. It has been my best daydream since I was a little girl. When I married Chris, it was in a cheap Las Vegas wedding chapel and our 'honeymoon, if you want to call it that, was just a drunken grope session, in a seedy motel outside of the city. It was certainly nowhere near memorable."

"So what hotel do you have in mind?" Harm asked as he pulled her into his embrace.

"The Hay Adams Hotel is nice. I can call and make reservations," Mac said.

"That sounds good to me Ninja- Girl. I'll leave it to you," Harm replied as they shared a kiss to seal their agreement.

After they left the reception their limousine took them straight there. Earlier that afternoon Harm had checked them in and delivered their luggage. He promised Mac that he would not open her suitcase and spoil her surprise.

Harm was the first to get undressed as Mac shooed him into the bathroom as she unpacked. He put on only the hotel's complimentary terry cloth robe that was hanging for his use in the bathroom. After he came out, he saw that Mac was wearing a matching robe to his. Mac gave him a smooch on her way into the bathroom to prep herself. Harm smiled as he saw that she had a box in the Victoria's Secret shopping bag along with her make-up kit. He went around turning the bed down and dimming the lights until the bedroom was set in a soft glow.

"I won't be long," Mac said just before she closed the door.

Mac washed the wedding make-up off her face. She dabbed perfume on all the spots she knew her husband would visit. That thought struck her and caused her to pause. 'I'm having my dream wedding night with my husband Harm.' She shivered in anticipation of what was to come.

After she cleaned up, she went into the box she brought in with her. She took the white silky peignoir out and slipped it over her nude body. She brushed her hair back into a presentable coif, turned out the light and walked out to Harm.

When Mac came out Harm gasped. It was the second time she'd worn it with him. With the room lights dimmed, the light of the glare from the floodlit White House across the street backlit the translucent fabric and showed every curve of her body. Mac walked barefoot across the carpet to her husband, gliding through space like an apparition. Her smile was one of triumph at achieving her desired effect as she saw his erection tenting his robe.

When Harm came to his senses he asked, "Isn't that the nightgown you wore in Russia?"

"Why yes it is, do you like?"

"Uh huh and not only do I like it now, I liked back then. I just didn't get this view of it in our hotel room then as you practically scrambled to get under the bed covers," Harm told her as he cupped her cheeks in his large hands.

"You know back then, I wished that you would have come under the covers with me." Mac said as she undid his robe cord. She pushed the terry cloth off his arms. When he was naked she embraced him as tightly as she could. Harm felt the silk of her night gown rustle against his skin.

"Really, I wish I knew that then, we would have been doing this so-much-sooner," Harm said as he leaned down and started laying kisses around her face and neck.

"Well-sailor-what-are-you-waiting-for?" Mac asked in between Harm's kisses.

"Just this!" Harm said. He picked Mac up under her shoulders and knees, walked over to the raised bed platform. Mac was kissing him as he lowered her gently onto the sheet. He joined Mac in the bed covering her body with his.

As they rolled on the bed, Mac came on top. She gently broke her kiss and put her fingers to Harm's lips to still his protest.

"Shhh, let me take over. We haven't done it like this before."

With that said Mac hiked the peignoir skirt to just above her hip as she straddled Harm. She took hold of him and set him up so that he filled her as she slid down on him until he was in her to the hilt. She stopped and let the skirt cover their hips as she got used to the feel of him inside her. His hands found her breasts. She held them in place, rocking up and down on him, knowing that he couldn't last very long, but neither could she.

'No man should be so lucky,' Harm told himself, straining, trying to control himself, and though he failed miserably, he was rewarded with a smile that nearly broke his heart.

"Not bad," Mac said a minute later, kissing his hands.

"I wanted it to last."

"That's okay. The night and the honeymoon are young," Mac said as she lay down beside him.

She added, "Our abstaining from sex for the last month and a half made that well worth waiting for."

Harm nodded in agreement just before there was a knock on the door. They both heard the call of "Room Service!"

Harm jumped out of bed and picked his robe off the floor. He said, "Boy was that timed just right."

He saw Mac's look of bewilderment.

As he tied his robe closed Harm answered her unspoken question with, "While you were in the bathroom, I ordered some nourishment. I figured we're going to need it. We didn't eat much at the reception."

Mac cocked her head in agreement as she climbed off the bed.

"That's my sailor always looking out for me," Mac said as she went over and gave him a smooch. Then she went into the bathroom to put on her own robe before Harm opened the door.

The waiter wheeled in the tray containing sparkling grape juice in an iced champagne bucket, a plate with a bacon-double-cheese burger with fries, a tall glass with a chocolate milkshake, a fruit salad and a plate of salmon with asparagus and pan browned potatoes.

Mac came out after Harm tipped the waiter. She marveled at what Harm got for her.

"Wow you're planning on a long night huh," Mac exclaimed.

"Yes I am," Harm said. I want the energy to complete our baby deal."

"Oh well then let's get as nourished as we can," Mac said as she eagerly sat down to partake of her treat.

They finished their meal in companionable silence.

When Mac finished she got up and said, "Let me brush my teeth to get rid of the onion taste."

"Nah I had onions to," Harm said as he caught her with an arm around her waist as she tried to walk by. He stood up, undid her belt and pushed the robe off her shoulders. She melted into Harm's embrace as he laid a deep kiss on her.

Mac felt a shiver in her core as he reached and pulled the nightgown over her head. He shucked his own robe and picked her up and laid her on the bed again.

"I couldn't wait to get more of you," Harm whispered huskily at her as they lie beside each other and let their hands roam.

"Well sailor, show me what you got," Mac said as she moved to let him lay on top of her.

"Your wish is my command," Harm said as he laid another kiss on her.

This time Harm did the leading as the first kiss lasted an eternity. The urgency had not passed for either of them as he filled her again. He did better this time, controlling himself until her back arched and her face took on a curious look of pain that every man wants to give his wife. At the end, his arms reached under her and lifted her off the bed, up against his chest.

'Oh lord I love when he does this,' Mac thought as she felt herself go over the edge. She felt Harm as he fell over after her. They held tight to each other for a few seconds until it was over. He rolled off her to lie at her side.

They lay beside each other for a few more seconds catching their breath. Harm's hand found hers and they each clasped the other's as tightly as they could.

When Mac found her breath she said, "You know I was ovulating."

"Do you think we made our baby?" Harm asked as he propped himself on his elbow to gaze down at his wife.

"We'll see," Mac replied reaching up and caressing his cheek.

"What do you want first, a girl with your looks and my brains?" Harm asked taking that hand and kissing the palm, remembering their baby deal.

"Or a boy with your looks and my brains?" Mac replied on cue.

"Well I can't wait to find out," Harm said as he pulled Mac into him as they snuggled.

"Either can I," Mac replied sleepily.

They fell asleep in that position.

Tuesday, February 17, 2003

0730 Local Time

Edgewater Beach Resort

Panama City Beach, FL

Harm and Mac were in the third day of their honeymoon.

Mac was resting her head on her crossed hands on Harm's chest. Harm was languidly stroking her bare back. The bedsheets barely covered their nudity.

"Do you realize that ever since we got here we haven't left this condo," Mac told her husband.

"Yeah I know. It's good thing that Dad had it well stocked. I've enjoyed cooking for you, even if it is dead cow," Harm replied.

Mac replied with a light slap on his chest. Then she said, "I hear that there are good restaurants downstairs."

"Hmm sounds good. Why don't you jump in the shower and I'll find out what's out there. After we get a destination we can drive into town, if you don't like what's downstairs."

"Works for me," Mac agreed as she got up and went into the shower.

As they drove away from the condo, Mac spotted a Walgreens and exclaimed, "Oh Harm pull into there. I want to get an EPT. I know that some tests can tell right about now. And we have been very "bunny" like since the wedding," Mac said sassily.

"It'd be great to tell our child that she was a honeymoon baby," Harm said happily.

"And I know that he or she would also know that she was brought into the world in an act of love," Mac replied.

"That she will," Harm agreed.

"Are you hoping for a girl," Mac asked.

"Your looks my brains," Harm said as they entered the store.

Mac smiled at that. She took her time examining the boxes of the Early Pregnancy tests. She picked three of the same kind that said she would know very soon after suspected conception.

"Don't you want to wait until we get home to DC?" Harm asked.

"No I want to know before then. That way I can tell Captain Olcott about it. She's a real romantic. She suspected that we wanted a honeymoon baby. She told me that the first thing she's going to ask me when I get back to work will be, "Are you pregnant yet?" Mac said with a laugh.

Harm could only laugh with her. He was still thrilled to see the happiness in his wife's face. He thought that he hadn't seen her this happy in a long time, even right after they got engaged. Harm vowed to keep that smile on her face for the rest of her life.

Monday, March 3, 2003

0745 Local Time

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

Navy Yard LSO

Washington DC, SE

Harm walked through the bullpen twirling his hat. Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez greeted him with, "Commander Rabb welcome back! How was the honeymoon sir?"

"Wonderful Gunny, just wonderful," Harm replied with a wide smile.

Harm didn't offer anything else as he went into his office. After putting his briefcase and cover away, he picked up his phone. He was very pleased when it was answered, "Lt. Colonel Rabb how may I help you?"

"Hello Lt. Colonel Rabb. This is Commander Rabb and you have already helped me, especially that wake-up you gave me this morning." Harm was speaking of the extra special lovemaking session they shared instead of their usual morning run.

Flashback to 0545

Mac woke up and slid out from under Harm's protective grasp. She went into the bathroom and opened one of the EPTs she bought on the way home from the airport the previous day.

She followed the instructions to the letter as she used it. Then she laid it on the sink and while she waited, she brushed her teeth. Her uncanny sense of time told her when to check, but she still gave it thirty seconds more. When she looked she went to the instructions to confirm. She smiled as she took the test out with her and slipped back into bed.

Harm still hadn't moved from the position she left him when she got up. She lay down and started to gently kiss him about his face. Her efforts were rewarded as he opened his eyes and smiled up at her.

"Do you want to go on our run?" he asked half awake.

"No I want to celebrate," she said seductively as she reached under the covers for him. She was happy that she got a firm response.

Harm was instantly fully awake as he rolled over to lift the hem of her nightgown up. He managed to lift it up over her head before he started kissing her about her face.

"So what are we celebrating?" he asked between kisses.

"We're going to be parents," Mac happily announced.

Harm stopped, rolled off her and stared at her. He laid his hand on her flat belly and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Here look," Mac said as she reached over and turned the light on and retrieved the test from her nightstand. She pointed out the "plus" sign on the stick.

When Harm saw that, he smiled and reached for her as he said, "Now that is something to celebrate."

He rolled them over until his body covered hers again.

"Now where was I?" Harm said as he positioned himself.

"Just about here," Mac answered with a sigh as she pushed her hips up toward him.

End of Flashback

"Well I wanted to celebrate. It's not every day the plus sign comes up in a woman's life. Harm we're going to have a baby," Mac squealed over the phone.

Harm smiled as he said, "Well I'm glad for both of us. You were a bit disappointed when the tests you bought in Florida came up negative. I'm glad this morning's came up positive. Did you tell Captain Olcott yet?"

"No I'm going to tell her after Staff Call. I'll ask her to keep it under hat until after the first trimester. I don't want to jinx it," Mac said.

"That sounds good to me. Do you think I should tell the admiral?" Harm asked.

"Yes but no one else. I don't want anyone calling me incessantly, especially Harriet. Just like when you and I became US, I want us to celebrate this in private for a while," Mac pleaded.

"No problem honey," Harm said in warm agreement. He took note of her tone as he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. The moment was just catching up with me," Mac answered with a happy sniffle.

"Okay then. Do you want to meet for lunch?"

"No I suspect that Captain Olcott will pile cases on me. So I'll have lunch in our commissary," Mac replied.

"Okay I'll call you when I'm ready to leave after secure. I suspect that the good captain will kick you out at the 8th hour and you'll be home before me this evening," Harm said.

"Do you want me to start dinner?"

"Sure," Harm answered.

"Do you want anything in particular?"

"Oh just surprise me. I know you won't make a meatless meatloaf though," Harm said with a chuckle.

"Good God no!" Mac exclaimed with a laugh. "That stuff is toxic and I know it won't be good for the baby."

"Oh woman you cut me to the quick," Harm teased.

"Well I know what you like so I'll come up with something. It's a good idea I took cooking lessons a few years ago."

"Yeah ordering-in can get expensive. Oh here comes Sturgis reminding me of Staff Call so I'll see you tonight Ninja-Girl. Love you."

"Love you to Flyboy," Mac replied before they both hung up.

Mac left her own office to attend her Staff Call.

After the meeting, Mac sidled up to Olcott saying, "Uh ma'am can I please see you privately for a moment?"

As they walked alone Olcott said, "Sure colonel let's grab some coffee on the way."

"Uh ma'am no coffee for me, I'm off caffeine for about the next nine months."

Olcott stopped, turned to Mac, smiled and sounding like Paula Dean and just like Mac predicted, asked, "Are ya pregnant yet?"

Mac smiled brightly, nodded as she replied, "Yes ma'am, the plus sign came up today."

Disregarding rank protocol Olcott opened her arms and said, "C'mere", as Mac shared a nice appropriate embrace with her.

When they broke apart Olcott hooked her arm into Mac's. As they walked along she said to Mac, "Okay you work 8 hour days, go to all the pre-natal appointments and tell your yeoman. You'll find that she will be instrumental in helping keep your life straight and free of stress. She'll also use a cattle prod to keep you on time for your medical appointments. Speaking of which, when are you going to see a doctor?"

"I'll call Bethesda as soon as I get to my office. I'll go after secure today," Mac relied.

"Excellent, it's a good thing you're a judge now. No more haring off to investigations. We'll keep you close to home for the next nine months as well," Olcott said.

"Thank you ma'am," Mac said appreciatively.

"Oh and send my congratulations onto your husband. I'm sure he's just as thrilled as you are."

"Yes ma'am he is," Mac said with another smile.

"Good, if there's nothing else then carry on," Olcott said in gentle dismissal as they parted for their offices.

For Harm's part he went to AJ's office right after his Staff Call.

When he knocked AJ bellowed the usual "Enter!"

When Harm went in, AJ didn't give him a chance to stand at attention as he said, "What can I do for you commander?"

"Sir I have some news that I think you will want to hear," Harm said a bit nervously.

"Well go on, spill it. We haven't got all day."

"Ah sir Mac and I are going to .." was all Harm got out before he was interrupted.

"be parents," AJ finished for him with a smile.

"Yes sir she took an EPT today and it came up positive," Harm explained.

"Congratulations to both of you. Why didn't you say so at Staff Call?"

"Well sir Mac wanted to celebrate in private. We're telling you because you gave her away and everything. We only ask sir is that if we can keep it private and let Mac tell everyone in her own time. It would reduce her stress level."

"Of course commander, I won't be the one to spoil your fun at telling everyone else when Mac allows. Are you at least going to tell your parents?"

Of course sir, Mac will call Deanne in Seattle this afternoon to tell her and I'll call California after lunch to tell my folks."

"Good, good so if there isn't anything else, dismissed and thanks for sharing."

"Aye sir and you're welcome," Harm said before he snapped to, did an about face and marched out of the office.

Monday, March 10, 2003

1630 Local Time

Loren Singer's office

Administrative & Legal Assistance Section

Loren had finished packing up for the day. She was missing Trish as a roommate something fierce. She had really gotten used to being spoiled as she always came home to a home cooked meal. In the three weeks since Sarah and Harm's wedding, she spent her daily drive home at the grocery store only getting what she needed for her supper. She saved her big shop for Saturday as the last two weeks she got together with Harriet. Today was no exception as she checked her grocery list. She decided on fettuccini Alfredo with a garden salad for supper. As a single woman she became adept at cooking for herself and if she didn't say so herself, she was quite a good cook.

She left her office and signed out at the CP desk. She reached her car and drove off the JAG property. She didn't notice that a car was following her. She concentrated on driving through the freezing rain that was steadily falling, very well aware that there might be black ice slicks that if she hit them the wrong way, would just ruin her whole day.

She stopped at her favorite supermarket that was on her way home. She had to park in a far corner of the parking lot as there were no spots near the entrance. It is a bit out of the way, but she was only going to buy one bag of groceries for her dinner and the walk would do her good anyway.

After her shop she was walking back to her car. She was walking as quickly as caution would allow on the slippery pavement that was prevalent due to the winter storm. She didn't see anyone else in the parking lot as she kept her head down to avoid having her face bear the full brunt of the wind driven icy rain.

She reached her car and opened the passenger door. She dropped her purse on the passenger seat and placed her grocery bag on the floor in front. As she went around to the driver's side, she noticed that there was a patch of ice right at her car door. She used extra caution as she knew her precarious pregnant state could cause her to go off balance. Just as she grasped the door handle she felt a hand on her shoulder. She started, as she turned to look at who was bothering her in the freezing rain.

"Commander Lindsey, what do you want?" Loren snapped in annoyance. She was too cold to bother with military courtesy.

Lindsey looked like he'd been standing in the rain for a while. His cover and wool overcoat were totally drenched. He replied, "I've been waiting for you. I need to finish my audit and I need you to help me. I need more for my report before the SECNAV sees it," Lindsey began to explain before Loren interrupted him.

"Like what? You interviewed me already," Loren said in an effort to get away from him.

"Yes I know that, though you didn't give me anything to go on. I thought you would be the one to help me get the dirt on everyone else as you didn't particularly like it there. Surely your demotion to Legal Assistance would have been an indicator. Besides as a single woman having a baby out of wedlock, it would look good if you were to help me," Lindsey replied smarmily.

"Well commander for your information that was not a demotion. Colonel Mackenzie, now Colonel Rabb, made it a requisite for all junior officers to pass through there to learn the guts of how JAG really works. Surely you know that as you were assigned there before you left JAG Headquarters. As for me not liking it there, things have changed. I have friends there and elsewhere who are more than willing to help me out me as a single mother," she firmly told him.

Lindsey set his jaw knowing that it was his bad evaluation at that post that got him posted away from headquarters. He tried to use a bullying tactic on Loren as he said testily, "Careful lieutenant, you're bordering on insubordination."

"No sir I am not. You are having an inappropriate conversation with me away from my office. Almost like the one we had two Christmases ago. As a matter of fact, I'm going to report both conversations to Admiral Chegwidden," Loren said as she turned to get into her car.

Lindsey was experiencing a total opposite of what he expected. This petite woman had a backbone. Something he was totally unused to. He tried to regain the upper hand as he reached and grabbed her overcoat epaulet.

"Don't threaten me you bitch," he said as he spun her around.

"LET GO!" Loren cried as she tried to wrench herself free.

She was suddenly unable to say anything else as she was struck with a backhand slap across her cheek. Exactly what she was afraid would happen when she walked on the ice happened. Her protruding belly threw her center of gravity off. Sliding against the side of the car she fell backwards and landed hard on her rear end. Her body whiplashed backward and she struck her head on the edge of parking bumper that was sticking out from the side of the car. On the impact all she saw was a bright spot of light that was followed by blackness.

Seeing her fall, Lindsey stood there astonished at what he'd done. He bent to examine Loren. He saw that there was blood pooling at the back of her head. He turned and walked away through what he thought was a deserted parking lot, got in his car and drove away.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

Monday, March 10, 2003

1815 Local Time

Supermarket Parking Lot

Washington, DC, NW

When Lindsey drove out of the parking lot, he didn't see that another female naval officer had come out of the supermarket just as he walked away from Loren's car.

Alison Krennick also walked quickly to her car with her head down under an umbrella. She had to stop to let a car pass. She couldn't see who was driving as she was on the passenger side of the car as it passed. Besides she was more interested in letting it pass so that she could get out of the rain ASAP. She did notice that the car was a black or dark colored sedan.

As she came into the market's parking lot from work, she also had to park in the same far away corner as Loren did as the spaces near the entrance were all taken.

As she walked passed a Miata that was on her right a gust of wind blew from that direction. As she banked the umbrella to bear the brunt of the blast, a white lady's naval cover blew against her ankle.

"Now what's this?" she muttered to herself.

She shifted her grocery bag and purse so that she wouldn't spill anything before she bent and picked it up. Just as she noticed that it was a lieutenant's cover, she saw a pair of feet in navy pumps. She let her gaze go up the rest of the body lying there.

"Oh my God Lieutenant Singer!?" Alison said as she realized who was lying on the rain soaked blacktop between the cars.

She put her grocery bag down to get a better look at Loren. To her credit she also dug into her bag to retrieve her cellphone. As she dialed "911" she picked up Loren's wrist to check for a pulse. She didn't find it so she checked at her neck for the carotid pulse. That's when she saw the blood.

"Oh thank God," she exhaled as she felt a steady pulse there. Just then the emergency operator picked up the call.

"911, what is the emergency?"

Alison started with the address and went into, "I have an unconscious Caucasian woman of about 29 years. She is bleeding from a wound at the back of her head. She is breathing and has a steady pulse. I haven't moved her yet, but she is lying in the cold."

"Very well ma'am. Try to keep her warm. An ambulance is on the way."

Alison acknowledged the operator before she heard her hang up. She went to her car which was only three spaces further along. She threw her purse and groceries in the front seat and got a first aid kit and a wool blanket from the trunk. She rushed back to Loren's unconscious form, laid the blanket over her, opened the kit and got out the gauze pads to apply to the head wound. She breathed a sigh of relief as she heard the wail of the approaching sirens.

2015 Local Time

Rabb Loft

North of Union Station

Harm and Sarah just finished cleaning up from dinner. Sarah went to sit and read "What To Expect When You're Expecting".

Harm asked his wife, "You want anything else?"

"Yeah a vanilla banana milkshake would be heavenly now," Sarah said.

"Coming up," Harm said.

He prepared it in the blender and brought it over to where she lounged on the couch. He kissed the top of her head when he gave it to her. Just as she took her last sip, the home phone rang.

Harm picked it up and recognized the number.

"Hey Loren what's up," Harm said pleasantly.

"Oh Harm, thank God you're home. You have to come to Bethesda. Something's happened to Loren Singer. I think she was mugged. I found her lying by her car at our supermarket parking lot," Alison Krennick said in few rushed sentences.

"Okay Alison, did you call Admiral Chegwidden?" Harm asked.

"No I didn't. I called you first as your number was the only one on Loren's cellphone ICE List," Alison explained.

"Alright I'll call him now and have him meet us there. With this weather it'll take me a while to get there so sit tight. How is Loren? How's the baby?" Harm asked.

"She's in a coma. They think she has a concussion. There is a wound at the back of her head they had to stitch. They want to do a CT scan to see if there is any deeper damage to her head. So far the baby is fine. They put a fetal monitor on her and the kid's heartbeat is strong and there's no sign of distress," Alison explained.

"Okay Sarah and I are leaving now," Harm said as Sarah handed him his coat. She already had her coat on.

"Thank you Harm I'll wait for you here. Hurry please," Alison said a little worried.

Sensing her distress Harm changed to a reassuring tone saying, "Alison, don't worry. Loren and the baby will be fine. We can't let ourselves think otherwise."

"I know Harm, I know. I'll see you when you get here," Alison said as she hung up.

Sarah and Harm went down to the Lexus. As he drove, she called AJ. Harm heard only her side of the call. "Hello Admiral Chegwidden. It's Colonel Rabb sir. Harm and I are driving to Bethesda."

"No sir it's not for me. Commander Krennick called to notify us that Loren is in the hospital. She thinks Loren was mugged. She has a head wound and was unconscious when she found her."

"No sir, Alison said the baby is fine."

"Aye sir we'll see you there," Sarah said closing the phone.

"Well you heard," Sarah said.

"Yeah," was all Harm said. They didn't feel the need to say anything else on the drive out.

2115 Local Time

Naval Hospital Center

Bethesda, MD

Harm dropped Sarah at the Emergency Room door. While she waited for him to find a parking space in the lot, she went to the desk to enquire about Loren. When Harm arrived, she and he went straight to Intensive Care.

They found Alison standing in the waiting area staring out the window. She was wearing a set of blue surgical scrubs. Her other clothes were bundled in a drawstring bag on a chair. Her cover and purse were perched on top.

"Alison?" Sarah asked softly.

Alison turned at the call and said, "Oh thanks for coming."

She enveloped Sarah in a tight hug.

"How's Loren?" Harm asked after he received his own hug.

"They took her to the CT scan a while ago. They had to shave all her hair off to treat the wound. It wasn't pretty. I got her blood on my uniform coat and blouse as I tried to give her first aid. The nurses gave me this to wear," Alison explained pointing out her attire.

Just then AJ showed up and he wasn't happy. He saw the trio discussing Loren and asked, "How's Lt. Singer?"

Harm answered for them, "Well Alison tells me that the doctors are doing a CT scan to see the extent of her head damage."

"Is there any further word on the baby?" AJ asked.

Before he could answer a doctor came out of the double doors of the ICU and approached the group. He was a kindly looking man with a full head of salt and pepper graying hair and he spoke with a Scottish accent as he asked, "Are you Loren Singer's family?"

Again Harm answered, "I'm her brother in law Harmon Rabb. This is my wife Sarah and Loren's CO Admiral Chegwidden and I believe you already know Commander Krennick, doctor?"

"Mallard, Donald Mallard and yes everyone calls me Ducky," Dr. Mallard replied with a grin.

"You were going to tell us how Lt. Singer is doctor," AJ asked kindly with a hint of impatience.

"Yes of course. Her head wound was particularly nasty. It wasn't a simple laceration, but an avulsion, that is when the skin is peeled back in a flap by the object that struck her head. In this case the concrete parking bumper. It happened as she fell and the back of her head scraped down the side of the bumper. We managed to stitch that up, but we had to completely shave her head to properly treat the wound. Now the CT scan showed that she has a bruise on her brain, and a fractured skull from the impact. That is the concussion. It did not show any other damage to her brain."

"How is the baby Doctor Mallard?" AJ asked.

"Well the baby seems to be fighter. The fetal monitor shows a good heartbeat and Lt. Singer shows no signs of going into spontaneous labor, though she showed a bruise on her posterior, probably sustained when she went down," Ducky explained.

"How soon before she wakes up doctor?" Sarah asked.

"We don't know. Head wounds are particularly troublesome. Depending on the severity, she could wake up in an hour, a week or a month. We just have to wait. Do any of you have her power of attorney?" Mallard asked.

"Yes we do," Harm answered motioning between him and Sarah.

"Well you don't have to make decisions now, but you will have to think about making them later if the lieutenant doesn't wake soon," Ducky informed them.

"Okay we'll speak with the social worker on that," Sarah said for her and Harm.

Just then two men walked into the waiting area. One man was tall and athletically built. His hair was cut like a Marine's, high & tight. Its color was light but graying. The other man was also tall but younger with a thick head of dark hair

Ducky turned to greet the newcomers. Jethro, Anthony good of you to come."

"Ducky what are you doing here?" the man named Jethro asked shaking hands.

"Well there is a nasty flu bug going around here and the hospital is short trauma physicians, so since I still have privileges here, I was called to work a shift. But you're not here to ask why I'm here. I think you need to speak with these nice people, starting with the young lady in the blue scrubs."

Alison smiled at being referred to as young. As Jethro approached her pulled out his identification saying, "I'm Special agent Gibbs and this is Special Agent Dinozzo. We're with NCIS. Metro PD called us as soon as they saw that a Naval Officer was assaulted. You are ma'am?"

Alison looked at the two and scrutinized their cards and badges before she answered with, "Commander Alison Krennick Navy JAG Corps. Lieutenant Singer is one of our officers. This Admiral Chegwidden, the Navy's JAG and his Chief of Staff Commander Harmon Rabb and Lt. Colonel Sarah Rabb USMC also of JAG."

Gibbs and Dinozzo shook everyone's hands before he asked, "Is there somewhere private where we can speak commander? We have to interview you all separately."

Alison looked at Ducky with a questioning look. Ducky said, "Right this way Jethro, you can use the attending physician's office."

When Alison and Gibbs turned to walk away Gibb said, "Tony, start the other interviews."

When they walked into the office Gibbs started with, "How did you find the lieutenant?"

"We shop at the same supermarket in DC. It's on the way to our homes in Georgetown from JAG Headquarters in Falls Church. As I shopped I met her at the market. When I came out, it was only the fact that her cover blew against my leg that made me look in the direction of where she was lying between her car and another car. I called "911" then I went to my car to get a blanket and my first aid kit. That's how I got blood on my uniform."

Gibbs wrote all this down. He was surprised that Alison was being so forth coming with the information. He asked, "Do you remember seeing anyone running or driving away from the parking lot?"

"Well as I walked through the rain, I used my umbrella. I did notice a dark sedan drive by me just before I found the lieutenant. "

"Did you get to see who was driving?"

"No I didn't. I was on the passenger side as it passed me. Also I held my umbrella down so that the rain wouldn't hit me in the face. I was more interested in getting out of the cold and rain and to my car to notice or care."

"So there's no chance you may have seen the license plate then?"

"No, I didn't look at the plate," Alison answered before she paused. "But now that I think about it I did see a Navy sticker on the rear bumper."

"What kind of sticker, a souvenir sticker or official sticker?"

"It was an official sticker. Like what's on the cars from our motor pool at headquarters. You have to give that number to the NCO who notes the number and who the car was issued to in a log," Alison answered excited.

'Okay that's a help,' Gibbs thought to himself. He said, "I think that's all commander, it isn't much but it's a start."

"Thank you Agent Gibbs," Alison replied as she got up to leave.

When he came out from the interview Gibbs walked down the hallway with Tony. He asked Tony, "What did you find out?"

"Well the Rabbs arrived together after Commander Krennick called them. They can account for their time as Mr. Rabb has security cameras installed at his building with digital time stamps. The admiral told me to check the 495/295 Tollway that was between his home and here to account for his time. His E-Z Pass would be recorded in their system," Tony reported.

"Okay we'll check to eliminate them as suspects. Come on let's get McGee to check the traffic cams around the market while you and I check the Navy and Pentagon motor pools. We're looking for a Navy issued car that left the supermarket lot just before Krennick found Singer," Gibbs said.

"You think Singer's assailant is in the Navy boss," Tony asked.

"Well I don't know Tony. Do you have anything else to go on?" Gibbs asked sarcastically.

"Uh no Boss," Tony replied contritely.

AJ watched the agents walk away. Harm spoke up to say, "Sir if I may, I recommend that we do a parallel JAG/MAN investigation to NCIS'. From what Alison said, Loren's assailant may be in the Navy."

AJ looked him right in the eye as he said, "No commander you will do nothing. You're forgetting that if the assailant is in the Navy, then the assailant could be in the JAG Corps. I suspect that tomorrow NCIS will descend on JAG Headquarters to interview everyone in the building, if only to eliminate them as suspects as well."

"Aye sir but what do we do for Loren?" Harm asked.

"We do what any family would do. We wait for her to come around and we will be there to support her. Commanders tonight I want a Marine guard from our headquarters detail posted at her room around the clock. That will keep her assailant from coming to finish the job. After NCIS has eliminated them as suspects I want a schedule of officers and only the officers from JAG headquarters to sit with Lt. Singer until she comes around. I don't want her to wake up to any strange faces."

"But sir what would we do there," Alison asked.

Ducky had been standing by the group and he answered Krennick's questions, "Speak to her, read a book or a newspaper out loud to her. Play a radio or the music she likes. It's been said a person in a coma can hear what's going on around them. If there is enough stimulation, she may want to join the waking world to be a part of it."

"Thank you doctor," AJ acknowledged for the group.

"My pleasure, at that I will go and check on the lieutenant. She should be in a room by now. I'll send a nurse out to inform you of which one. I'll also inform the nursing staff there to expect the Marine guard," Ducky said before he turned to leave.

"So there are your marching orders. Harm organize the guard, Alison organize the officer rotation. Get a hold of Harriet Simms to help," AJ instructed.

"Aye sir," both Harm and Alison chorused.

Harm said to Sarah, "Honey I'm going to wait here for the first Marine guard to arrive. Why don't you take the car and go home now. Waiting here and worrying can't be good for the baby."

Before Sarah could reply to Harm, Alison spoke up, "You're going to have a baby? Boy you two didn't waste any time, congratulations"

Sarah was a bit embarrassed as she said, "Thank you Alison. We didn't want the news out yet. Can you keep it under your hat please?"

"Of course who am I to spoil your fun?" Alison acknowledged as she hugged Sarah and Harm.

"Thanks for that,' Sarah said with a smile. Then she turned to Harm and said, "I expect that the marines will be here before midnight. If that is so, how are you going to get home if I have the car?"

Before Harm could answer, Alison spoke up, "I'll drive you home Sarah. I followed the ambulance in my car. That way Harm doesn't have to worry about you driving in this weather."

"Thank you Alison. I appreciate that," Sarah said.

Sarah put her coat back on and then she kissed Harm as well as admonished him, "Don't be too late. As soon as the Marines get here, you come home sailor."

"Aye, aye marine," Harm said as he gave Sarah another smooch. He watched as she and Alison walked out.

AJ was still there as he said, "Mac and Krennick are really getting along. When did that come about?"

"It was just after Alison apologized for dropping the tray. Mac told her about Deanne's revelations. Mac also told her they could be friends, friendly or just people that didn't like each other. Alison chose the 'friends' part.

AJ nodded in approval. "Another hatchet buried. First it's Singer and Simms, now Krennick & Rabb. If we keep this up, the State Department might call on us to negotiate peace talks with Iran or maybe even North Korea."

"Hope springs eternal sir," Harm said in agreement.

Just at that moment a nurse came out to notify Harm where Loren's room was.

AJ instructed, "You go be with your sister in law and adhere to your wife's orders. Go home when the guard arrives. I've seen her when she's angry and I'm sure you don't want that directed at you."

"Aye sir you're right about that," Harm said smiling in agreement.

"I want to go to NCIS and speak with their Director. What was his name, Morrow?"

"Yes sir, Thomas Morrow," Harm offered.

"Yes thank you. I want to be kept in the loop. I don't need cops, Navy or otherwise, to shut us out when one of our own is hurt," AJ said defiantly.

"Aye sir, will I see you in the morning?" Harm asked.

"No I think I'll come in late. Run the staff call and report to me when I come in. Good night commander," AJ said in dismissal.

"Aye sir good night," Harm acknowledged.

He watched his CO leave before he went to Loren's room to wait for the guard detail to show up.

When Harm entered he was astonished at how small Loren looked in the bed. Her head was swathed in bandages, there was a drain tube coming from under the bandages at the back of her head. An IV line was in her left hand while there were a data lines coming out from the top of her gown. They were attached to the vitals' monitor beside the bed. There was a fetal monitor strapped across her abdomen. The data line coming from that was attached to another monitor at the other side of the bed. He saw that both sets of heartbeats were showing a steady rhythm on the monitor screens.

Harm breathed a sigh of relief at that. He sat down and took hold one of Loren's hand. He shed a couple of tears as she stroked the back. He sighed to get control of himself before he uttered, "Oh Loren what did he do to you?"


	18. Chapter 18

_**Broken Bough**_

_**Chapter 18**_

Tuesday, March 11, 2003

0700 Local Time

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

Harm trudged through the bullpen. As he passed by Alison Krennick's office he saw that she was there. She had her head bent to her computer. She typed some and then looked at what she typed. He approached and politely knocked.

Alison looked up and smiled as she said, "Come on in Harm. What time did you get home?"

"About midnight, I just crawled right into bed. What are you up to?"

"I'm trying to work out a preliminary visiting schedule for Loren."

"Good, has NCIS arrived to interview anyone yet?" Harm asked.

"Not as far as I know. Also I haven't told anyone that she was attacked," Alison informed Harm.

"That makes sense. I'll do that at Staff Call. Admiral Chegwidden told me last night that he'd be in late as he wants to go to NCIS to see their director. He wants to be kept in the loop on the investigation," Harm replied.

"Hmm that should be an interesting conversation," Alison said.

"You're telling me. Okay let me put my stuff down and could you please have Harriet and Tiner call all hands into Staff Call."

"Okay I'll take care of that, see you there."

Just as Harm put his briefcase and cover away he saw Agent Gibbs and another female agent with long curly red hair coming into the bullpen. They were heading toward AJ's office. Harm went to intercept them with, "Agent Gibbs and Agent?"

"Blackadder, Vivienne Blackadder," the woman said as she also produced her identification in the practiced show-badge-and-flip-to-card maneuver.

"Good morning. If you're looking for the admiral, he told me last night that he was going to be coming in late because he was going to see your director. As chief of staff, I'm in charge until he gets here. Is there anything I can do for you?" Harm asked.

"Yes you can give me a list of all your officers that were still in the DC area last night. They need to be interviewed," Gibbs politely asked.

Harm nodded in agreement saying, "I can have Yeoman Tiner do that for you. Also I was in the process of calling all hands into our Staff Call to inform them of Lt. Singer's attack. I will tell all that are present to make themselves available to you. Will that be sufficient?"

"That will be more than sufficient. If you don't mind Agent Blackadder and I will go into Staff Call and introduce ourselves," Gibbs replied.

"Fine, while we wait for the staff to get into the conference room, do either of you want some coffee?"

"Only if it's Marine grade," Gibbs said with a grin.

"Oh I think I can manage that. My wife taught me how to make it that strong. As a matter of fact I grew to like it myself," Harm said leading the way.

"That's right you married Sarah Mackenzie," Gibbs said as they entered the break room.

"Do you know Sarah? I mean other than last night." Harm asked.

"Just of her, she's somewhat of a legend at Eighth & I. She got the Declaration of Independence back from her uncle," Gibbs said.

"You don't say. I seem to recall that case very well," Harm said knowingly as he prepared the coffee.

"I would think so, you helped," Gibbs said with a chuckle.

Harm chuckled along as he said, "Touché, so you checked up on us. I hope you're that thorough when it comes to finding out who attacked my sister-in-law,"

"You're related to the lieutenant?" Blackadder asked incredulously.

"Yes she's carrying my brother, Sergei's baby, though it's out of wedlock. Sister-in-law is the best way we've come up to define how we're related," Harm explained.

"Do you know where Sergei is," Blackadder asked.

"Far as I know, he's in Russia. He went back there soon after he conceived the baby, though he doesn't know that he did. Loren and I tried to call to tell him about the baby, but the cellphone number he had was out of service. All other inquiries to the Russian Army, where he is a helicopter pilot, have turned up empty," Harm explained.

"So you don't think he is a suspect in the attack?" Blackadder asked.

"Unless he's in DC and I don't know about it, no I don't believe that he is a suspect," Harm explained.

Immediately after that, the coffee maker gurgled signaling that it completed its task. Harm poured for them all.

Gibbs sipped his coffee and said, "Not bad, you take instruction well for a squid."

"Why thank you, my wife tells me the same thing," Harm said with a smile. He liked Gibbs, he was no bullshit.

Harm had mischievous tone as he asked, "Blackadder, hmm. Would you happen to be related to Hugh Blackadder?"

"Uh yeah he's my Uncle, why?" Vivienne asked.

"Oh he's just someone my father knows that's all," Harm said cryptically thinking back to his first trip to Russia. At the same time he came up with an idea.

Vivienne was about to ask how he knew her uncle, but Gibbs said, "Let it go. We have more important things to do."

He smiled at Harm getting the upper hand to his uptight fellow agent.

0800 Local Time

Main Conference Room

JAG Headquarters

Gibbs and Blackadder followed Harm to the conference room. As they entered Alison called, "Attention on deck!"

As chief of staff Harm warranted the honor in absence of Admiral Chegwidden. "As you were!" he replied.

Harm was satisfied as he saw the officers and noncoms that were assembled. About a third of them didn't have chairs to sit on. As he approached AJ's chair Harm pointed Gibbs and Blackadder toward the chairs on either side of the head of the table.

He began, "Okay those who can, be seated. I'll keep this short. Admiral Chegwidden is coming in late today and he instructed me to run today's Staff Call. The reason I called 'all hands' to Staff Call was to inform all of you that last night on her way home, Lt. Loren Singer was attacked in the parking lot of her local market."

There was the usual murmur of surprise, outrage and fear from those assembled. It was Harriet, who as office manager, said loud enough, "People quiet down!"

Harm gave her a nod of thanks and of admiration as he continued. "Lt. Singer is in Bethesda in intensive care in a coma with a fractured skull. Her baby, so far, is not in distress."

This time there was the murmur of relief with a few "Thank God for that" thrown into the mix.

Again Harm quieted everyone down with, "That's not all. Most of you are wondering who our visitors are. They are from NCIS. This is Special Agent Gibbs, (Harm pointed to his right) and Special Agent Blackadder. All of you will make yourselves available to them to answer any questions they put to you throughout the day. There will be no excuses for not seeing them. Those orders also come from Admiral Chegwidden."

It was Sturgis who asked the "elephant in the room" question with, "Are we being considered as suspects?"

Gibbs stood up to answer, "We don't know. If anything you can give us an idea if anyone had any reason to attack the lieutenant. For all we know it could be someone she prosecuted and was out for revenge. That's why we're here, to find out."

"Alright people. I don't believe anyone assembled here wanted Lt. Singer hurt, but if her attacker is from here, I for one, want to be the one who prosecutes him or her. That's all. For all non attorneys, you may all return to your work stations. Lt. Simms, could you please find an office for Agents Gibbs and Blackadder to use." Harm instructed.

"Aye sir, agents this way please" Harriet said. Gibbs and Blackadder followed the blond lieutenant as she led them to the elevators and then down to Administration and Legal Services and ultimately Loren's office.

Harriet explained, "Sir, ma'am this is Lt. Singer's office. I think it would be appropriate for you to use it in the course of your investigation."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at that as he said, "Well that will make things easier. I was going to ask where her office is, thank you lieutenant. We do have a warrant allowing us to go through her files."

"I figured you would have one sir. While I'm here let me be the first officer you are to interview." Harriet announced as she sat down in a guest chair.

"You have something you want to tell us lieutenant?" Gibbs asked taking the chair behind Loren's desk.

"Only this sir, Loren is my friend. As you can see I'm also going to have a baby. That has allowed us to share some things. This is my third pregnancy and she has sought my advice as her first pregnancy advanced. Now you will hear from others that last summer before she went out as Force Judge Advocate to the Seahawk, we did not get along. That was probably because she was going to replace my husband and certain animosities came forth because of that. When she came back certain things made us realize that we had more in common than we first thought, so we became friends. I second Commander Rabb's thought about finding her attacker. If I were an attorney here, I know I'd line up to prosecute the bastard who hurt her."

"Why did Lt. Singer replace your husband lieutenant?" Blackadder asked.

"Bud, my husband, got his leg blown off in Afghanistan while he was ashore attending a school opening," Harriet explained.

"I see. Well lieutenant, you've been very candid with us. I hope all the other officers can follow your lead. That will be all," Gibbs said.

"Thank you sir, ma'am," Harriet said as she left the office.

Upon Harriet's exit, the two agents started going through Loren's desk. They didn't find anything that would help them get a clue as to her attacker was. They saw that she ran this part of the JAG chain of command. There were a few SRB files, but Loren had written some favorable reviews of the people those files represented.

"Okay there's nothing here that tells us anything. Let's call Tony and McGee sot see what they found out," Gibbs said.

Gibbs used his cellphone to call Dinozzo. When he heard the line pick up he said, "Tony what did you find out?"

Dinozzo began his brief, "The supermarket has cameras recording Lt. Singer entering the market at 1725 and leaving at 1815. While the market has cameras looking inside for shoplifters, it does not have any looking outside at the parking lot. Still, McGee was able to find an ATM camera at a bank across the street from the supermarket. As it takes a photo of the customer accessing the machine, it has a wide enough lens angle to look behind the customer at one of the driveways to the market's parking lot. It was taking photos of a customer using the machine just as a dark colored Crown Victoria left the lot with a time stamp of just before Commander Krennick made her "911" call. Tim was able to get a license plate number. The car was registered to the Navy, but not which motor pool in the Navy. We're in the JAG headquarters lot now. The plate is not listed as part of the headquarters motor pool. We're just getting in the car to go and check the Pentagon's motor pool."

"Okay Vivienne and I will be here doing the interviews for the rest of the day. Keep me informed," Gibbs instructed.

"Got it boss," Dinozzo said before he hung up.

In their NCIS issued Dodge Intrepid car Tony turned to Special Agent Timothy McGee and said, "On to the Pentagon McGeek. I got a feeling we'll be there all day."

Tim was a patient guy. He graduated MIT and went onto NCIS. His computer skills as well as a nearly photographic memory proved invaluable to the MCRT Team stationed at the NCIS Headquarters in the Navy Yard. He knew as the junior field agent, he had to put up with Tony's sophomoric games. Still he enjoyed his job.

He was driving the car. They were just about a half block away from the JAG Headquarters parking lot when he spotted a dark blue Crown Victoria coming from the other direction.

"Tony look," Tim exclaimed.

To his credit Tony looked at where Tim was pointing and saw the same car. He was able to turn his head in time to catch a glimpse of the rear license plate.

"He's pulling into JAG's driveway. Turn around McGee and let's check this guy out before we get to Arlington," Tony instructed.

Tim was able to turn around at the next light.

Ted Lindsey pulled into the JAG lot and parked. He got out and walked into the headquarters building before McGee and Dinozzo's car pulled back into the lot.

McGee showed his identification to the Marine lance corporal at the entrance and asked, "The Crown Vic' that pulled in just before us, where is it parked?"

"Over there sir, the third car in the row," the corporal answered pointing.

McGee pulled up to park perpendicular behind the car. He and Tony checked the plate number to the one on the photo from the ATM camera.

"We got a match Tony," McGee said.

"Okay let's see who the lance corporal signed in with that car," Tony said as he got out.

When the corporal told them, Tony called Gibbs to let him know what they were doing.

Gibbs said, "Meet me inside."

McGee and Tony met Gibbs at the first floor elevators. They rode up to the third floor and entered the bullpen.

Gibbs saw Harriet at her desk and going up to her asked, "Lieutenant, do you know a Commander Lindsey?"

Harriet let a look of distaste flicker on her features before she answered with, "Yes sir Agent Gibbs. He's in with Commander Rabb." She pointed toward Harm's office.

Gibbs asked, "Lieutenant could you please show my agents to Lt. Singer's office?"

"Yes sir, gentlemen please come with me," Harriet said to Dinozzo and McGee as she led them out of the bullpen.

As he got to Harm's open office door, he stood aside to let Jennifer Coates leave the office. As he went to knock on the lintel he paused as he overheard Lindsey telling Harm some unpleasant things.

When Lindsey arrived at the bullpen he went right to Harm's office and barged in without giving the courtesy of a knock. He asked, "Am I interrupting?"

Harm and Jennifer were discussing a case Harm was defending.

"Ah no, will you excuse us petty officer. You can leave the file here."

Jennifer acknowledged the order saying, "Aye, aye sir."

Knowing why Lindsey was there Harm asked, "Saving the best for last Commander?"

"Oh I won't rehash incidents like turning your hallowed halls of justice here into shooting practice or mention the fact you personally burned through a quarter billion dollars of equipment in your career, nine tenths of that after you left flight status to become a lawyer."

Bewildered as to why Lindsey was bringing up those incidents, Harm could only say "Well thank you."

Lindsey went on with, "No I came here to thank you for delivering the icing on the cake commander. You have more than enough to recommend your Lt. Yen for court martial."

Now Harm was annoyed as he asked, "What does any of this have to do with you?"

"You're squandering the navy's time by keeping this investigation open. As per usual what you want is what you get. And the admiral thinks I'm not 'Captain' material," he snidely finished.

Harm sighed as he rightly figured where Lindsey was coming from, "So that's what this is about huh commander, the Good Child Syndrome. You keep your nose clean, I don't, but I catch all the breaks."

Lindsey smugly replied, "Oh commander don't worry. Your days of catching all the breaks are over. My report on this place goes to the SECNAV at 0900 tomorrow. The interpersonal incest that goes on around here makes it impossible for the chain of command to function. You've all become far too cliquish. So with that in mind I'm recommending that you and your friends here at JAG all be reassigned. It's long overdue Rabb. You and I both know it. Oh I forgot one of them is already reassigned. Perhaps she'll tell me more when I interview her again."

Now Harm was really angry. He wasn't going to dignify Lindsey's claim that he and Sarah behaved improperly with an explanation, but he could not let his veiled threat of bothering his pregnant wife go unchallenged.

As he got up to confront Lindsey, he refrained from coming from behind his desk, so he placed his balled fists on the desktop as he leaned over and menacingly hissed, "Leave my wife out of your vendetta. She's a better person and an even better attorney than you could ever hope to be. If you go near and upset her and cause her to lose our baby, I will personally see your career ruined."

Lindsey was smiling now, knowing he achieved his goal of upsetting Harm. He continued as if Harm didn't say anything, "Oh she's pregnant already. Is that why you had a quick wedding? Tell me Rabb, how did you and Mackenzie get around the fraternization issue for all these years? "

Now Harm was moving from behind his desk. He had it in his mind to deck Lindsey. Lindsey just stood still waiting for it. He knew that he had Harm right where he wanted him. He knew he could stand a little pain just to experience seeing Rabb, JAG's golden boy, taken away in restraints.

Before Harm could get from completely behind his desk, Gibbs came through the door. He stopped Harm in his tracks with, "Gentlemen, am I interrupting something?"

While Gibbs waited outside Harm's office overhearing Lindsey's rant, he saw how Harm was coming around to physically confront Lindsey. He didn't know Harm that well, but he knew that striking a fellow officer wouldn't be good for him or the investigation into Singer's assault. So as he came through the door he skillfully positioned himself between Harm and Lindsey at the corner of Harm's desk.

Harm was just about to shove Gibbs out of the way, but he saw how Gibbs was looking at him and he calmed down as he also saw the intervention for what it was.

"No the commander was just leaving," Harm said as he backed up a couple of steps.

With that Lindsey managed to say over his disappointment, "Uh yes I was," as he reached for his hat on the credenza.

When Lindsey first came into Harm's office, Harm saw that he put his cover on the credenza next to his own. In the Navy as well as in the whole of the military establishment servicemen and women were very careful of keeping track of their covers. Whenever they picked up a hat from among similar others that were there, one always looked to see if his or her name was printed inside, thus ensuring that he or she picked up the correct cover.

This time Lindsey didn't even look as he picked up the first cover from the credenza that he laid his hands on.

Harm told him, "Make sure you have the right hat commander."

Lindsey stopped at that and looked inside the hat. He saw Harm's name printed on a P-Touch label inside. Unable to hide his embarrassment, he said, "Uh sorry about that."

He replaced Harm's cover and took his own.

As Lindsey stepped out, Gibbs followed him. Before he walked away from Harm's office he turned to face Harm. As Harm looked at him, Gibbs gave him a wink and that grin again, then followed Lindsey out of the bullpen.

Gibbs caught up with Lindsey at the elevators. Before they pushed the down buttons he asked him, "Commander would you mind coming with me. I have to interview all the officers who've been at JAG Headquarters for the last week."

"What about?" Lindsey asked. He was careful to school his features into a relaxed mask, but Gibbs saw the color rise in his neck and a drop of sweat trickle from his hairline.

"One of the officers assigned here, a Lt. Loren Singer, was attacked last night at her supermarket parking lot. We think it was robbery gone awry but we're interviewing everyone here to see if they know of any defendant she prosecuted may be out for revenge or just eliminate them as suspects," Gibbs explained.

"I don't know if I can tell you much," Lindsey said trying to talk his way out of the interview.

"Well didn't I overhear you telling Rabb about the audit you've been conducting here at JAG? You may be surprised of what that can tell us," Gibbs said touching on his pride and reeling him in.

Lindsey took the bait thinking that he could use the audit to eliminate himself as a suspect. He said, "Okay. But I don't have a lot of time. Why don't we go to the office I've been using?"

"Lead on," Gibbs said. He followed the blond commander to the broom-closet-sized office Lindsey had been assigned by Lt. Simms. Lindsey took out the keys he was issued and unlocked the door. When he got inside he dropped them on the desk.

When they entered the office, Gibbs sat down in the only guest chair available. He pulled out his mini-recorder. "Do you mind if I record this interview? I want to make sure I don't miss anything you can tell me."

"No go right ahead," Lindsey said in compliance.

While Lindsey made a show of getting his copy of the audit out, Gibbs spoke into the recorder, noting the time, date and who the parties to the interview were. His first question was, "Commander Lindsey do you consent to recording this interview?"

"Yes I do."

"Commander do you drive a car from the Pentagon's motor pool?"

"Uh yes I do. It was assigned to me in the course of my duties."

"Do you drive it to and from home?"

"Yes I do." Lindsey answered truthfully. But he was becoming agitated as the course of the interview was not going the way he wanted. He put on an indignant tone as he asked, "What's this got to do with my audit?"

Gibbs ignored the question as he asked, "Commander can you account for your whereabouts of around 1725 and 1830 last night, March 10th?"

Now Lindsey was really sweating as he stammered, "I was on my way home from this office. I live in Fairfax."

'Lie number 1,' Gibbs thought. He said, "Well can you tell me how the car you've been issued was photographed leaving the supermarket parking lot where Lt. Singer was attacked, shortly before a "911" call was made reporting that attack?"

Now Lindsey was shaking. He knew he'd been caught. Still he said, "I don't know how the lieutenant hurt her head."

"How do you know she hurt her head?" Gibbs asked.

Now Lindsey had no response.

Gibbs dug his phone out of his pocket and called Tony. "Tony, you, McGee and Blackadder meet me on the 3rd floor." He gave him directions to the office he was in. He stood and waited in the door way for his agents to arrive.

Lindsey just sat in his chair dazed, going over what he said to get himself trapped.

When Tony, Tim and Vivienne arrived Gibbs instructed them, "Read Commander Lindsey his Article 31 rights. Then place him under arrest on suspicion of assaulting Lt. Singer."

Dinozzo and McGee went up to stand on either side of where Lindsey was sitting. They got him to stand and place his hands behind his back and they cuffed them. Vivienne read him his Article 31 rights. Then Tim and Tony led him out.

Gibbs took Lindsey's keys off the desk and when he followed four out the door he turned and locked it. He said, "Viv, you stay here. No one goes in or out. I'm going to get a warrant to search this office."

Gibbs followed behind as Dinozzo and McGee led the restrained Lindsey to the elevators.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Broken Bough**_

_**Chapter 19**_

Tuesday, March 11, 2003

1115 Local Time

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

When the NCIS Agents and Lindsey got to the Lobby CP they met Admiral Chegwidden as he was signing in.

Seeing Lindsey being led out in handcuffs AJ asked, "Agent Gibbs, would you care to explain?"

Gibbs told McGee and DeNozzo to keep going. He turned to AJ and explained, "We're arresting him on suspicion that he was Lt. Singer's attacker. Lindsey's car was photographed coming out of the lot where Lt. Singer was attacked, just before Krennick's "911" call. He has no explanation as to why it was there at the time. Also he lied as to his whereabouts at the time of the attack."

"Hmm I see. Well then carry on," AJ said

As Gibbs turned to leave, AJ turned to go upstairs. When he arrived on the third floor he bypassed his office and seeing Harriet went up to her, gave her his briefcase saying, "Lt. Simms give this to Tiner please. I'm going back out."

"Aye sir," Harriet said getting up.

As Harriet took his case and walked away, AJ went right to Harm's office. As he entered without knocking, Harm looked up at the intrusion and seeing AJ, jumped to his feet and snapped to attention.

"Are you scheduled to be in court anytime today?" AJ asked without preamble.

"Ah no sir, I'm not. I set aside today to do some chief-of-staff work," Harm replied mystified.

"Well then shake a leg Hammer, we're going to NCIS. Gibbs just arrested Lindsey" AJ said.

To his credit Harm didn't blink an eye. He grabbed his cover and hurried after AJ who was already walking out of the bullpen. He was only able to catch up to him as the admiral had to wait for the elevator.

When they exited on the ground floor, AJ said, "We'll take your car. I'm tired of driving all morning."

"Aye sir," Harm said digging in his pocket for his car keys.

As they settled into the ride Harm asked, "What evidence did Gibbs have to give him probable cause sir?"

When AJ told him Harm just gripped his steering wheel tighter. Harm calmed down enough to say, "Sir the SECNAV needs to be informed that his aide has been arrested."

"Thank you for reminding me commander," AJ said as he reached for his cellphone. He was having trouble finding it though in the position he was seated. All his wiggling proved to be ineffectual as his cellphone was too deep into his clothing to reach.

"Good lord, it's so cramped in here that I can't reach or find my phone and I feel like my ass is dragging on the pavement. How do you function in this thing?" AJ asked.

Harm chuckled as he replied, "It's an acquired ability sir. Sarah and I have gotten used to driving our 'vettes. Though, as she gets bigger with the baby, she'll definitely switch to driving the Lexus."

"Are you gonna tell her when she's too big to get into her Corvette?" AJ asked in amusement still trying to get to his phone.

"No disrespect sir but are you out of your mind. That would be practical, not to mention marital suicide. I'll let her decide that for herself," Harm exclaimed with a smile.

"A wise course of action and no offence taken," AJ agreed.

He finally gave up searching for his phone as he said, "Oh the hell with it. We'll call the SECNAV when we get to the Navy Yard," AJ said in resignation.

Though he voiced an observation, "I noticed that you stopped calling your wife 'Mac'."

"Well sir she likes that I call her Sarah. You know as well as I do that 'Mac' is the name she let's everyone call her to appear friendly, but keep them at a distance," Harm replied.

"Yeah I got that," AJ said nodding in agreement.

Harm went on, "When I broached the subject of wanting us to be 'US' on the Seahawk and I called her Sarah, she just melted. She told me that it was the first time I called her Sarah since Sydney. I said that I must have called her Sarah more times than that, but you know with her memory. So I told her that if it made her feel that special, I'd call her Sarah all the time."

"You know I've always wondered what you two said to each other there that made her go to Brumby," AJ said.

Harm sighed as he went to tell the story, "Well sir, and suffice it to say I was being a jerk."

"Oh really, no kidding" AJ said sarcastically.

Harm grinned sideways at AJ's declaration as he went on, "Yeah well when she asked me if I wanted to move forward with a more personal relationship, I asked her to wait a bit. I wanted us to be 'US' back then, but I wanted to make sure in my mind that whenever I looked at her that I was seeing her, Sarah Mackenzie and not a double of or even Diane Schonke. Then she showed up at departure with that damn ring. Well we hashed that out long before our wedding"

Harm decided that he was not about to go into what was said on the admiral's porch outside Mac and Brumby's engagement party.

"Well that explains that," AJ said satisfying his curiosity.

By that time they were pulling into the Navy Yard parking lot. Harm hid his grin as he watched AJ extract himself from the Corvette with a groan of, "I'm getting to old for this shit."

AJ finally found his phone in his hip pocket and speed dialed the SECNAV. When he got him AJ explained, "Mr. Secretary, NCIS have arrested a suspect in Lt. Singer's attack."

"Splendid, that was fast work. Who is the suspect and why did he or she attack the lieutenant?" Sheffield asked.

"Sir I advise that you're sitting down when I tell you," AJ cautioned.

"I'm sitting AJ," Sheffield said impatiently. Though, he wasn't sitting.

"Sir it's Commander Ted Lindsey," AJ said. He winced and held the phone away from his ear when he heard the inevitable explosion.

"WHAT! Are they out of their minds? They better have rock solid evidence," Sheffield exclaimed. Now he was sitting, but he almost missed his chair in his confusion to find it and still stay on the phone.

"Yes sir I believe they do. I'm at the Navy Yard now. Rabb and I are just about to go in and make sure of that," AJ explained.

"Good! Tell Director Morrow to expect me there within the hour. I want to keep a very close eye on this AJ," Sheffield ordered.

"Yes sir I'll do that," AJ said just before Sheffield hung up on him.

Harm and AJ had been walking along while AJ was on the phone. Harm opened the door for him as they walked up to the Lobby CP. Harm got himself and his CO their visitor's passes. It wasn't until they were in the elevator that the call was ended.

When they exited the elevator on the 2nd floor, they were met by Director Morrow.

"AJ didn't we speak just this morning?" Morrow said in amusement shaking hands. The lobby security officers called to notify him of AJ's arrival.

"Yeah Tom we did. I just got off the phone with our boss. He says that he'll be here within the hour to "closely" monitor Lindsey's arrest. Commander Rabb and I are here to do that as well," AJ explained pointing to and introducing Harm.

"Director Morrow," Harm said shaking his hand.

"Commander, good to see you again," Morrow said greeting Harm.

He turned back to AJ and said, "That's fine AJ just as long as you and Commander Rabb don't try to interfere with the process of the case. We still have some more work to do until we can formally charge Commander Lindsey," Morrow cautioned.

"Don't worry we will be mute observers," AJ reassured Morrow.

Good, come this way and you can watch from the observation room," Morrow said leading the way to his office.

AJ and Harm followed along.

When they reached Morrow's office, he told the visitors from JAG, "Let's wait a bit. Gibbs' team needs to gather more data."

At that AJ turned to Harm and said, "Commander go to Gibbs and offer your help. Pull up Lindsey's record for them. You have the necessary clearance to access it."

"Aye sir," Harm said getting up and leaving the office.

When Harm met Gibbs in the bullpen he just heard him instruct Tony, "Take Lindsey to the interrogation room and McGee check the EZ-Pass data base and traffic cameras that are on the way from Georgetown to Fairfax for Lindsey's car. I want more information telling us where he was last night. Then when you're done with that, take his laptop down to Abby. I want to know what he has on there and how it relates to Lt. Singer."

On their way out of JAG Headquarters with Lindsey, they stopped at his car to remove his personnel items including his laptop computer and his overcoat. They also called for an NCIS towtruck to impound the car and have it taken to the NCIS' garage for forensic examination.

"On it boss," McGee said going to his work station.

Gibbs turned to Harm and asked, "Commander?"

"Admiral Chegwidden ordered me to offer my services. I can pull up Lindsey's record from here," Harm explained.

Gibbs showed him to Vivienne's desk saying, "Well commander let's see what we can see."

Harm set to typing. Soon the confidential record of one Commander Theodore Lindsey came up. Gibbs called Harm's attention to an item of interest. He said to Harm, "Look at this e-mail from January 2001 titled 'Not Promotable'."

When Harm opened it, Gibbs read the most important part out loud "Not recommended for Captain's promotion. The chairman of the promotions' board was Admiral Chegwidden. Hell if that's case, why did the SECNAV allow him to do an audit of JAG?"

"Well that's when Nelson was SECNAV, not Sheffield. Nelson probably convinced Sheffield to take him on," Harm theorized.

"Well that makes sense. Still there's got to be more to this that would make him assault Loren Singer," Gibbs asked.

"I have a feeling that Lindsey heard the scuttlebutt from some officers that Loren wasn't necessarily a team player before she went out to the Seahawk. He might have approached her to give inside information and she turned him down," Harm surmised.

"Was she that much of an outsider?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, she wasn't a very nice person to get along with. She was a loner, overly ambitious, stating more than once that she was going to be the first female Navy JAG. She didn't care who she had to push out of the way for her to achieve her goals. Hell when Admiral Chegwidden gave her going away cake and party in the headquarters bullpen, the nicest thing everyone said was 'Goodbye'. You know the type," Harm answered.

"Yeah I do. What changed?" Gibbs asked.

"While Sarah and I were on the Seahawk investigating if Loren got pregnant by someone aborad ship she had a heart-to-heart with Sarah where she told her that her baby was my brother's. After she told that to me, she gained a family," Harm explained. "After that Sarah took her on as her mentor. She advised Loren that being assigned to Administrative Law and Legal Assistance was in her best interest. It still would help her achieve her goal, but in a more, shall we say, a civilized way."

"So getting back to Lindsey, why wasn't he Captain Material?" Gibbs asked.

"Well Teddy was always more shine than substance, one of those officers that get's by as a climber. You know one who depends more on the good graces of others or how he can bring down the one who is an obstacle to his advancement. He can't get by on his own ability because his work is so poor that it speaks for him a negative way," Harm began.

"Yeah I know 'that' type," Gibbs said with that grin again.

Harm continued, "From what I understand he went into law because he flunked out of Surface Warfare College. As an attorney he lost more than he won. Admiral Brovo took him out of Investigations and Trials and made him his aide. When Admiral Chegwidden became JAG he assigned Lindsey to Administrative Law and Legal Assistance. There he did a real clusterfuck of a job. The evaluation that came out of that was well below acceptable. It took Sarah being assigned there to bring that section up to standard," Harm explained.

"So he thought that if he could pad his audit with enough negative shit, Sheffield would look favorably upon him and find him worthy of being promoted to Captain so that he could retire with a higher pension," Gibbs surmised.

"I haven't read the audit yet so I can't make a judgment, but you're most likely right about the pension part," Harm explained.

"Well the audit's on my desk. I took it into custody when we arrested him, "Gibbs explained.

Harm looked over that way, saw the blue binder. He said, "Nah I'll look at it later. I got a feeling that I'll see it in due time anyway."

"Suit yourself," Gibbs said with a grin.

By that time McGee, sitting at the next desk said, "Boss I got Lindsey's car E-Z Pass travel history and some traffic camera shots of his car along the IS 66 route from the market to Fairfax."

"Good, print out the map with the timestamps now and then print the photos and give them to me when they're ready. I'll be in interrogation," Gibbs instructed.

When the map with the timestamps finished printing Gibbs said, "Now we make him account for his time." He called Director Morrow.

When Morrow received the call from Gibbs, he and AJ met Harm in the interrogation observation room.

In interrogation Tony was just getting warmed up. He knew what he needed to do as he heard Harm and Gibbs discuss Lindsey.

"So tell me commander what is about JAG that got under your skin?" Tony asked first.

"Nothing it was an assignment. When it was time, I was rotated out," Lindsey replied though half heartedly.

"I'll bet. Then why did you have a problem with the others that had been there so long?" Tony asked.

AJ smirked at that.

"Nobody needs to stay at a billet for that long a time. Their CO was lazy, getting to comfortable with his staff. He let them get away with anything," Lindsey said.

Now AJ was really angry. "The hell I did!" He exclaimed softly.

"Admiral we know better. Besides we're observers," Harm said softly trying to keep his boss calm.

AJ turned to look at Harm. He realized what he was doing and said, "Damn, to think you're the one keeping me calm."

Harm smiled indulgently as he said, "You're welcome sir."

AJ grinned and turned his attention back to the interrogation.

"Oh really, then why did almost all the officers there express a keen dislike for you when ever your name was mentioned?" Tony asked.

"I have no idea. They didn't express that to me when I interviewed them," Lindsey said.

"Maybe they were too professional to tell you while you were doing your audit," Tony said.

"I suppose," Lindsey replied.

"Let's get back to Lt. Singer. Why did you pick her out?"

"I didn't pick her out. She came to me," Lindsey said truculently.

"When was that?" Tony asked.

"It was two Christmases ago. She wanted to go out to dinner with me. She thought she could butter me up for a promotion," Lindsey said.

"That's a damn lie," Harm muttered vehemently on the other side of the glass.

"Easy does it Commander! Remember we're observers" AJ told him.

"Aye sir, thank you sir, Harm said returning his previous favor.

"Any time," AJ smirked.

Morrow smiled at the CO-subordinate dynamic he was witness to. He turned his attention back to the interrogation as Lindsey went on, "In the course of my audit I wanted to speak with her about any insights she could give me on the staff. I knew she was a keen observer," Lindsey said.

"That why you followed her to the parking lot?"

"I didn't follow her. I said I went home to Fairfax last night," Lindsey insisted.

"Really then can you tell me how the E-Z Pass assigned to your Navy car was logged in at the toll station on the IS 66 Bridge 10 minutes after a "911" call came in reporting the lieutenant's injury? Also how did more than one traffic camera, including this ATM camera, photograph it with you inside in perfect sequence on your way home from the time in the market parking lot in Georgetown, where the attack took place, to the time you arrived at your home exit?"

At that Lindsey knew he was sunk. He lapsed into the usual mantra, "I refuse to speak on the grounds that might incriminate me."

"Ah taking the fifth. You really do know the law, despite what your win loss ratios says," Tony said. He got his documents and photos together, got up and left the room.

In the observation room Harm said, "Everything is circumstantial. The traffic photos and the EZ-Pass data put him there but it doesn't prove that he attacked her. Any good attorney would have a good chance to get him off. His only problem is that he is getting caught on his lie about his time and wants to stick to it. We may have to wait until Loren wakes up and identifies him as her attacker to get a rock solid conviction."

"Hmm you may be right about that. We'll keep the guard on her room at Bethesda until she wakes up. We don't want Lindsey to get to her. Still I'm glad that none of the officers at headquarters were responsible for this," AJ said.

"Amen to that sir," Harm said.

"Okay it's past noon. Since we're in the Navy Yard, let's go to your wife's office and see if she wants to join us for lunch," AJ suggested.

"I could go for that," Harm readily agreed.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Broken Bough**_

_**Chapter 20**_

Tuesday, March 11, 2003

1330 Local Time

Navy LSO

Washington Navy Yard, SE

National Naval Medical Center (NNMC)

Bethesda, MD

Fortunately for Harm and AJ as they left NCIS they missed running into Sheffield. As they went down in one elevator, the SECNAV went up in another.

Unfortunately for them, Sarah was presiding over a case that had already come back from its own lunch break.

So Harm suggested, "Sir why don't we go to Bethesda and check on Loren?"

"Good idea. I'm interested to see how she's coming along," AJ agreed.

AJ endured another Corvette ride to Bethesda. They went up to Loren's room. As Harm was listed as family, the nurse and Marine corporal on guard let them in. When they cracked the door open they heard Harriet Simms reading the newspaper out loud, specifically the entertainment news.

"I tell you Loren, the trouble these movie and TV stars get into is unbelievable. That Russell Crowe, what a temper."

It was AJ opening the door fully that attracted Harriet's attention. She stood up and snapped to attention.

AJ immediately said in a low voice, "As you were lieutenant. How's our patient?"

"There's still no change sir. The doctors examined her head wound just a little while ago. They said it's healing nicely. They did a neurological exam and she's feeling things, but she's still reluctant to wake up," Harriet replied.

She paused to take a breath before she asked, "Sir I saw the NCIS agents lead Cdr. Lindsey out in handcuffs. Is he Loren's attacker?"

"So far circumstantial evidence points in his direction, but there's no proof that Lindsey actually attacked her," AJ explained.

"He hit me," Loren whispered from the bed.

She was starting to come out of her injury induced sleep. Her ears were the first to fully function as she clearly heard what AJ, Harriet and Harm were discussing

It was a whisper that was barely audible. It was Harm who was standing nearest the bed who heard it. He looked and saw her stirring, weakly at first and then more strongly as she woke more and more.

Admiral, Harriet!" Harm said calling them over.

Turning to Loren he took hold of her hand. He looked and saw that her eyes were open. He smiled at her as he said, "Hey sleeping beauty, welcome back."

"Hey Harm," she croaked.

"How're you doing?"

"Thirsty," Loren still croaked.

"No problem," Harm said as he raised the bed a bit.

Harriet brought the cup of water and put the straw to her lips. In the meantime AJ stepped out to alert the nurses.

As Loren drank her water she became more awake. She suddenly panicked as she felt at her stomach.

"Don't worry Loren, the baby's still here," Harriet said, putting her hand over Loren's on her stomach and pointing to the fetal monitor screen.

Loren looked and sighed in relief at both seeing and feeling that her baby was still there. Right at that the doctors and nurses came in. The three JAG officers stepped back to let them work. The nurse pulled the privacy curtain closed.

The doctor was a tall female with dark hair with Commander's Silver oak leafs on her collar. She surprised everyone when she spoke with an upper class British accent when she said, "Well lieutenant welcome back to the world.

"Hello Doctor Wynter," Loren responded. Dr. Dana Wynter was Loren's OB/GYN doctor.

"Can you tell me if anything hurts?" Wynter asked.

"My head a bit," Loren said as she raised her hands to feel her head and felt the bandages.

"Well Dr. Mallard tells me that you cracked your head pretty hard. It was the fact that the blow was glancing and not a direct hit that probably saved your life. Still you had a fractured skull and a rather nasty wound that he had to stitch up. Unfortunately in the process he had to shave your head completely. He did have the ER nurses save the hair and our prosthetic technicians are making a wig for you," Dr. Wynter explained.

"And my baby?" Loren asked.

"Well she doesn't seem to be affected at all. Her heartbeat is strong. You had bruise on your left buttock from the impact with the pavement. Again it was an indirect hit to your body that saved the baby. You'd be surprised how well the womb is protected in your body."

"You said she, I'm having a girl?" Loren said.

"Yes when I came in the emergency ward last night and did the ultrasound to examine your baby, I saw that it was a girl. I hope I didn't break any confidence or ruin your surprise," Dr. Wynter apologized with a smile.

"Oh no, I'm just glad that she's still with us. Hey that tickles," Loren said as her feet twitched.

Dr. Wynter smiled at that. She had been running the handle end of her reflex hammer along the bottoms of Loren's feet. "Good that means there's no paralysis."

She lifted the bedcovers up to Loren's hips and said, "Okay lift your knees and let's do a pelvic and check on your daughter."

When it was finished Wynter told Loren, "Everything is where it's supposed to be. The fetal heartbeat is strong, your amniotic sack is still intact and your cervix didn't dilate so your daughter is not going to imminently join us."

"That's good to hear," Loren croaked. Her throat was very dry.

A nurse gave Loren more water to sip as Dr. Wynter said, "Now that you're awake the nursing staff is really going to harass you, get you up and moving and so forth. Before we do that, we'll get some food into you. I'll have the dietary people bring you a tray. In the meantime drink more water. Even though you've been receiving fluid through your IV, you need to drink some to keep your throat from becoming dry and sore, so minimize the talking until you drink some water for a bit"

"Thank you doctor," Loren said in a still weak but now clearer voice.

When Wynter turned to open the curtain she said, "Admiral, commander and lieutenant, you can stay, but no questions for Loren. She is still weak from her attack and I'm sure you heard my instruction on pushing fluids?"

"Yes doctor," AJ answered for him, Harm and Harriet.

"Good, just let her wake up a little more, understood?"

"Yes doctor. Still we need to ask just one thing of her," AJ said.

Wynter sighed as she said, "Alright just one question."

AJ turned to Loren and asked, "Lieutenant, do you know who attacked you?"

Harriet had moved in and was helping Loren sip some water. Loren took a good long gulp before she answered in a strong clear voice with, "It was Commander Theodore Lindsey who hit my face, causing me to fall and hit my head."

At Loren's announcement AJ turned to Harm and said, "Commander!"

"On it sir," Harm said as he dug his cellphone from his pocket and stepped out of the room. As he waited for the call to be answered, he went to the visiting lounge at the end of the hall. He was pleased to see that it was empty.

The call was picked up by, "Gibbs, it's Rabb. Admiral Chegwidden and I went to Bethesda to check on Lt. Singer."

"Yes she's awake and she identified her attacker."

"Yes it's who we think it is. You'd better get here."

"Right I'll be here waiting. I'll be acting as Loren's attorney."

When he went back into Loren's room he reported to AJ, "Gibbs and another agent are on their way."

AJ said, "Alright commander, you wait here and witness Lt. Singer's statement to NCIS. Harriet what did you drive here?"

"One of the new Crown Victorias from the motor pool sir," Harriet replied a bit puzzled.

"Good I'll ride back to headquarters with you. I thought I'd need the 'jaws of life' all the times I had to get out of the commander's Corvette today,' AJ said with a grin toward Harm.

Harm smiled and put his hand over his heart as if wounded, but he was smart enough not to say anything. Harriet and Loren both grinned in amusement.

AJ turned to Loren and taking her hand asked, "Can her CO give a kiss to his recovering officer?"

"Gladly admiral," Loren said offering her cheek.

When AJ bent down he was surprised at the strength of her embrace as Loren wrapped both her arms around his neck. She was so overcome and overjoyed at finally waking up and discovering that she was still going to be a mother.

AJ seemed to recognize this as he patted her shoulders in a fatherly manner until Loren deigned to release him.

When they broke apart Loren sniffled a bit and let her happy tears trickle down her cheek. Harriet handed her the tissues and leaned in to give Loren her own hug.

When they separated Harriet said, "When you're discharged from here, we all, (motioning around to include herself, Harm & AJ), have to decide where you're going to stay. Cause there's no way you're going home alone. So think about it."

"I will Harriet thank you, right now I'm famished. I know I didn't have anything to eat since before I left the office in, how many days has it been?"

"Just the one day," Harm said.

"Really, it seemed like so much longer," Loren commented.

At that AJ said, "Okay Lieutenant Simms, let's get going. When we get back to Falls Church, I'll let you tell everyone the good news."

"Thank you sir you know how I live for that," Harriet said in wry amusement as AJ let her precede him out the door.

When they got to the parking lot and Harriet's car, she put on an evil grin as she asked, "Sir, do you want to ride in the back or shotgun with me? I always wanted to play chauffeur."

"Are you messing with me lieutenant?" AJ asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harriet surprised him with her answer, "Of course I am sir. Now which is it going to be?"

AJ's popped wide open at her almost insubordinate honesty. He softened as he saw that his office manager was trying very hard to hide her grin. He smiled himself and with a chuckle said, "Well at least you're honest about it. Just unlock the doors Harriet."

Harriet did. As she got behind the wheel, AJ got in front.

1645 Hours

National Naval Medical Center (NNMC)

Bethesda, MD

Harm watched in amusement as Loren wolfed down all the food on her tray.

In between bites Loren asked, "Did you call Sarah?"

"Oh crap I forgot all about that," Harm said digging for his cellphone.

"Romantic illiterate, that's what you are Harmon Rabb. Haven't any of my lessons sunk in," Loren said in amusement.

Harm smiled sarcastically at her as he waited for his call to be picked up.

When Sarah picked up Harm said, "Hey sweetheart, I'm in Loren's room at Bethesda."

"Is she okay?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah she woke up about two hours ago."

"Oh Harm that's great, how's she doing?"

"Here I'll let her answer," Harm said giving his phone to Loren.

"Hi Sarah my head hurts where the wound is, but otherwise I'm fine if not a little weak. I just finished a whole tray of food. I was starving," Loren said.

Mac laughed at that saying, "Well that's a good sign. Oh Loren I'm so glad to hear you're alright. How's the baby?"

"Dr. Wynter says she's fine. Just not ready to join us yet."

"She, you're having a girl? That's wonderful." Sarah exclaimed.

"Yeah I'll figure out a name after she's born,"

"That's fine. There's plenty of time to think on that," Sarah agreed. She paused to think before she asked, "Uh Loren have you thought about what you're going to do after the hospital discharges you?"

"Not yet, but Harriet asked the same thing. I'll have it figured out before that time, I promise."

At hearing that Harm spoke up, "I may have any idea about that. Why don't I ask Grams to come and stay at your apartment with you? She's a retired rehab nurse."

Sarah overheard Harm's request and said, "That sounds like one more option you can think about."

"Yeah that does sound like a good idea. I'll let Harm call Grams and see if she'll go for it. On that I'll give you back to Harm," Loren said.

"When are you coming home sailor?" Sarah asked as soon as Harm took the phone back.

"As soon as Loren gives her statement to NCIS," Harm said.

"Okay I'll start making dinner," Sarah told her husband.

Just then there was knock on the door and then Gibbs poked his head in.

"Come in," Loren said.

At that Harm said, arm saidHarm"Okay honey, Gibbs is here now so I won't be long. I love you, see you at home."

"Love you to, bye," Sarah returned as she disconnected the call.

As Harm ended his call Gibbs walked in with DeNozzo right behind. The two agents did the badge & flip maneuver as Gibbs said, "Lieutenant Singer, I'm Agent Gibbs, this is Agent DeNozzo. We're from NCIS. Do you feel up to giving a statement about the attack on you?"

Loren sat up a little straighter before she answered, "Yes I do Agent Gibbs. I'm anxious to get this behind me."

Gibbs nodded at that as he and DeNozzo took seats.

After Gibbs took his mini-recorder out and asked for the usual consent and recited the preamble he began with, "Can you tell us what happened between 1725 and 1830 last night, March 10th?"

Loren recited the details of the attack clearly identifying Lindsey as her assailant.

When she finished Tony asked, "Why did Commander Lindsey think that you would cooperate with him?"

Loren sighed as she explained, "The night he attacked me he told me that he heard that I wasn't a team player and that I had my own axe to grind with the people at JAG Headquarters. It may have been true to some extent before I was deployed to the Seahawk, but it hasn't been true lately."

"Yes Commander Rabb explained that when I interviewed him," Gibbs confirmed.

Loren nodded at that as she continued, "Commander Lindsey also told me that he thought my assignment to the Administrative Law and Legal Assistance Section was a demotion. He thought he could use what he thought was my dissatisfaction of that against the people at headquarters."

Gibbs and everyone else nodded at that.

Tony then asked, "Lieutenant we performed a search of Commander Lindsey's laptop computer. We found that he scanned and stored certain classified personnel files and after action reports on the hard drive. Can you tell us how he was able to obtain them?"

Loren was totally bewildered as she said, "I have no idea. I would surmise that as the SECNAV's aide, he thought he could take liberties he shouldn't have or wasn't allowed to. All through my time in headquarters during his audit, I saw him flitting throughout the building, especially into the file storage rooms.."

"Which after action reports did he scan?" Harm asked interrupting.

"He scanned the report on you and Colonel Mackenzie's pursuit of Atef in Afghanistan, your wife's report on her investigation of the lieutenant's pregnancy, also the one of you shooting holes in the courtroom ceiling, among various other cases," Gibbs answered. Gibbs had that grin on his face when he reminded Harm of his most famous stunt.

Harm smiled at that one before he said, "Well he did mention that 'stunt' during our talk in my office when you intervened."

"Yeah I remember," Gibbs said grinning again.

"So shouldn't he be charged with theft of government property? While if you have the necessary clearance to open up the computer file of a personnel record, you can't copy the file," Loren asked.

"Well yes he should, but before we could charge him we had to ask you if you knew how he obtained them," Gibbs explained.

"Wow he dug himself a really deep hole. That makes me more anxious to read his audit," Harm commented.

"Uh huh," Gibbs said turning off the recorder.

As he and Tony got up, he said, "Well we got what we came here for. Lindsey will be formally charged for the attack on you as well as the theft of the files."

"That's good to hear," Loren said.

"Good night lieutenant, commander," Gibbs said shaking hands with each of them.

After they left, Harm said, "And that's my cue to leave as well. Sarah was just about to start making dinner when I called her," Harm said.

"Okay will I see you and/or Sarah tomorrow?" Loren asked.

"Yeah we'll stop by after work," Harm replied.

At that he bent to give Loren a familial kiss on her cheek. Loren returned the kiss and tight and fierce embrace.

Just before they broke apart, the door opened and a very familiar and gravelly voice said with feigned indignation said, "Hey Hammer, hands off my girl! Go home to your own girl."

Both Harm and Loren turned toward the voice. Harm beheld him with a look of shock as his jaw was on the floor. Loren beheld him with a look of affection and love bordering on devotion.

She said with a watery smile, "Hi Jack."


	21. Chapter 21

_**Broken Bough**_

_**Chapter 21**_

Tuesday, March 11, 2003

1730 Local Time

National Naval Medical Center (NNMC)

Bethesda, MD

Loren and Harm broke their familial embrace as Jack Keeter walked in.

After Loren and Jack shared a long kiss, Loren asked, "How did you know I was here? When did you get home?"

"I got in around noon time. After my post assignment briefing was over I went to JAG HQ looking for you. Jennifer Coates told me that you were attacked and were here in a coma," Jack replied.

"Oh then you got there and left before Harriet Simms and Admiral Chegwidden returned to headquarters with the news that I was awake ," Loren said.

"Uh huh," was all Jack could say.

Harm could see that he only had eyes for Loren. He smiled in wonder at that as he said, "Jack, Loren I'll see you next time."

"Okay Harm," Jack answered for him and Loren. He didn't look at Harm as he held Loren's hand with one of his while he cupped her cheek with the other. Loren held his hand to her cheek as she leaned onto his palm.

Harm could see that Loren was very happy. He took that as his cue to leave. He let the door close behind him without disturbing the two obviously in love people.

On his way out he passed Dr. Wynter as she and two nurses were going in.

"Doctor have a good evening," Harm said in passing.

"Same to you commander, I'll see you and Colonel Rabb later this month," Wynter said as she and the the nurses went inside.

When Wynter got in she saw Jack and Loren snuggling on the bed.

"Well enough of that for the moment lieutenant, Mr. Keeter. You two can continue that after we get Loren where she needs to be," Wynter said in amusement.

"Where am I going?" Loren asked.

Wynter smiled as she said, "Nothing to worry about. Now that you've woken and eaten something, we're transferring you out of Intensive Care to Acute Care upstairs. So let the nurses unhook your lines and just sit back and enjoy the ride. Jack you can walk along if you like."

No problem doc," Jack agreed stepping aside to let the nurses do their work.

1845 Local Time

Rabb Apartment

North of Union Station

Sarah greeted her husband with a kiss as Harm walked in the door. "How's Loren?" Sarah asked.

"Improving, she's getting stronger by the minute now that she's awake and eating. She'll get even stronger now that she has someone with her," Harm said with a bit of bewilderment.

"Oh yeah who," Sarah asked as she walked back into the kitchen area to finish making dinner.

"Jack Keeter," Harm replied unbuttoning his uniform as he walked into the bedroom to change.

"Oh he found out she was hurt. That's good. I was gonna call and tell him anyway," Sarah said from the kitchen.

"Really, how long have they been seeing each other?" Harm asked from the bedroom.

"Since after our wedding, they started talking each other up at the rehearsal dinner. Didn't you see how they were dancing at the reception? I don't think they danced with anyone else after the first dance," Sarah said.

"To tell the truth, I didn't have eyes on anyone else but you that day," Harm said as he entered the kitchen area and embraced Sarah from behind. He had changed into jeans and a sweatshirt. He kissed the back of her head, inhaling the scent of her shampoo.

"Good answer flyboy," Sarah said smiling and turning her head to peck his cheek. She continued with, "Loren's told me that Jack has gone with her to her last two appointments with Dr. Wynter."

"Well good for Jack. I guess Loren's the one he wants to hold onto," Harm said.

"I think they're good for each other. Here taste," Sarah said offering the spoon from the red sauce she was stirring.

"Hmm good, needs a bit more oregano. Do we still have any more of that Tropical Oregano your old client Brendisi keeps sending you?"

"Yeah let me put a pinch in," Sarah said reaching her hand into a nearby glass jar. She sprinkled what she pinched from the jar into the sauce, stirred it and tasted. She nodded in satisfaction. Then she checked her meatballs.

Harm filled the big pot with water, added his own pinch of salt and a drizzle of olive oil and turned the flame on underneath for it to boil.

While they waited for the water to boil, Harm started the salad.

Harm said, "You know AJ and I just missed taking you out to lunch."

"I know Carolyn told me when I came in after I adjourned for the day. It was a good thing to. If you were out with me, you wouldn't have been at the hospital to hear Loren wake up."

"Well Harriet was there. She must have gone there right after AJ and I went out to NCIS. She was reading the paper to Loren when we got there," Harm said.

"Either way the fact that you were there wrapped the case up quickly. By the way you didn't tell me who attacked Loren," Sarah stated.

"It was Ted Lindsey…" was all Harm got out before Sarah interrupted him.

"What, are you kidding me? What was his motive for God's sake?"

"Apparently he thought she would cooperate with his audit by giving him inside information. He was operating under the information that she was dissatisfied with her job."

"Well that may have been true before, but she's come a long way from that since we had our talk n the Seahawk," Sarah stated matter of factly.

"My point exactly because when Loren turned him down, she told him that she was going to report his inappropriate conversation last night as well as him propositioning her those two Christmases ago. That's when he became angry and hit her causing her fall," Harm said.

"Well I hope they throw the book at him. What I wouldn't give to preside over that case," Sarah said.

"I'd love to prosecute myself, but I think we're going to have to bring other attorneys from another LSO outside of the DC Metropolitan Area to try the case, even another judge. Too many people in DC know Lindsey," Harm said.

"Yeah you're right about that," Sarah acknowledged.

Soon the pasta was cooked and they sat down to dinner.

As she sat down Sarah asked, "So with you and the admiral running around all day between Falls Church, the Navy Yard and Bethesda, I guess you didn't have a chance to go through the house choices you brought to work with you."

"No I didn't they're still in by brief case at work. I didn't go back to work after Bethesda. I'll go over them tomorrow at lunch. Do you want to join me? I can go to the Navy Yard. I don't have court tomorrow."

"That's fine I can schedule my lunch recess for then. Why don't we meet half way in Arlington? There are a few nice restaurants near the Pentagon."

"Sounds good, when I get to work tomorrow, I'll look one up and make reservations, or what about Beltway Burgers?"

"Ugh contrary to popular belief, just the thought of a Beltway Burger makes me nauseous. As a matter of fact the last bacon cheeseburger I had was on our wedding night," Sarah said.

"Really, I would never have thought you'd lose your appetite for them," Harm exclaimed, his eyebrows going up into his hairline. At the same time he was worried.

"Yeah, ever since I got pregnant it's been like that. It's the morning sickness. Most mornings I go through a whole roll of saltine or Ritz crackers and a 20 oz. bottle of ginger ale before I go into court," Mac said.

"I've seen you get sick in the morning, but you're usually fine after you have the green tea. I had no idea it was continuing at work. Why didn't you tell me?" Harm asked dismayed.

"Harm what would you have done besides sit and worry. Most days I don't even have to throw up. I keep it at bay with the crackers and ginger ale. Heck Captain Olcott gave me a whole case of 20 oz. bottles just for my office. She's being really sweet about it. She told me she went through the same thing with her kids, each pregnancy," Sarah said.

"Well at least you have an understanding CO," Harm said relieved that he needn't worry so much.

"Yeah there's that. I will say that through it all, I'm very happy I'm going through it. It's worth it to see what comes of it in the end," Sarah said with a smile.

"That's great honey," Harm said as he raised her hand to kiss her knuckle.

Sarah smiled at that.

"So do you want Italian?" Harm asked.

"Yeah, just not anything with too much cheese, it seems that the combination of meat and cheese exacerbates my nausea, especially the smell," Sarah wrinkling her nose at the thought.

"Yeah I noticed that. I also see that you're only having pasta and meatballs with only the sauce."

"Just keep the grated cheese away from me," Sarah said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Harm agreed as they settled into dinner and the rest of the evening.

Monday, March 24, 2003

0900 Local Time

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

It had been two weeks since Lindsey's attack on Loren. Gibbs' team had pieced together the evidence for the case and handed it over to Admiral Chegwidden for prosecution after the first week. It had taken the rest of the second week to assign officers from LSOs outside DC and have them report to Falls Church.

Now AJ was in front of the corps of his attorneys at the daily staff call. He had distributed all the cases except one.

"Alright as for People v. Commander Theodore Lindsey, I had to call attorneys for LSOs outside of the Washington DC area to try this case as you see by the new comers to our staff. Major McBurney you will prosecute, Commander Coleman you will defend."

The major was Michael McBurney, USMC. He was tall at about 6-2 with light brown hair. The Commander was Faith Coleman. She was about 5-7 with dark hair and a freckled face.

AJ continued his briefing with, "All other attorneys will only contribute to the case as far as the major and commander need to interview either of you for each side of the case. You are welcome to attend the trial as long as it does not interfere with your work schedule. Am I coming through loud and clear on that," AJ said in an even but still commanding tone.

"Aye sir!" all the officers chorused.

"Good that is all, dismissed," AJ said getting up.

Just before he walked away he said to McBurney & Coleman, "Follow me major, lt. commander."

McBurney and Coleman dutifully followed AJ to his office. After AJ closed the door behind them he said, "At ease and have a seat."

AJ began his briefing with, "In the interest of full disclosure and to save you both sometime here are copies of the audit Commander Lindsey prepared along with rebuttals prepared by all the staff here. (AJ handed Coleman and McBurney each a copy of the document.) Use it as you see fit. As you read the audit, you'll probably find that Lindsey didn't make friends here, including me. After you read the audit you can make an appointment to interview me if you need to."

"Yes sir," Coleman and McBurney said together.

"That said, the only mandate I will give each of you is do your jobs to the best of your abilities. I expect a vigorous prosecution major and an equally vigorous defense commander. Am I being clear?" AJ asked in conclusion.

"Yes sir," the two attorneys chorused again.

"That is all. Carry on," AJ said in dismissal.

Coleman and McBurney both got up, snapped to attention as they both answered with, "Aye, aye sir!"

On their way out they collected their coats, covers and briefcases that they left in Tiner's office when they reported to AJ earlier that morning. They also saw Jennifer Coates standing in front of Tiner's desk, obviously waiting for them. Tiner introduced them with, "Commander Coleman and Major McBurney, Legalman Coates will show you to your offices."

Coleman and McBurney both nodded as Jennifer said, "Ma'am, sir this way please."

Jennifer led them through the bullpen to one office in the back hallway. There they met an African American female petty officer who Jennifer introduced with, "Lt. Commander Coleman this is your office and Legalman Bethany Strader will be your assistant. Legalman Strader is starting her first day here. She was formerly assigned to the Pax River LSO."

"Legalman," Faith said offering her hand.

"Ma'am," Strader said.

Coleman opened the door and allowed Strader to precede her in and then closed the door behind them.

After the two ladies were inside Jennifer said, "Major, your office is downstairs."

Leaving Coleman to settle into her office, Jennifer led McBurney to the stairs and down to the Administrative & Legal Assistance Section and an office that was coincidentally, or not, directly across the hall from Loren's.

"Major this one is yours. Also sir I've been assigned as your assistant," Jennifer said entering with him.

"Great Coates I will need supplies that I don't see here," McBurney began.

At t hat Jennifer opened the cabinet in the credenza in front of the desk and started pulling out pens, legal pads and packets of index cards and gave them to the major. She saved one pad and pen for herself as she sat down ready to work.

"Good shall we get started then," McBurney said as he also sat to work.

Down in Coleman's office Legalman Strader marveled at how organized Faith was. She pulled out pencils, legal pads for the two of them to use, post-it note pads of different colors and finally different colors of hi-lite felt tip pens and lined them up on her desk.

"Okay legalman, let's get started. First off are you aware of the rules regarding attorney client privilege?"

"Yes ma'am," Strader answered.

"Good, that also goes for what we discuss in this office when our client is not present. Nothing we say here leaves these walls. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am," Strader repeated.

"Good then let's get started with this audit," Faith said before she opened Lindsey's damaging document.

1045 Local Time

JAG Bullpen

Harm was working in his office preparing for his next court session when he was interrupted by his ringing phone.

Recognizing the extension for the Parking Lot CP he simply said, "Commander Rabb!" He listened before he said, "Okay great we'll be ready for her."

Harm got up and went outside. He saw Harriet and said, "Let's get the party started lieutenant."

"Aye sir," Harriet said as she walked quickly into the canteen.

Harm next went to AJ's office. When he got there Tiner said, "Sir the admiral just got the same call you did."

Harm nodded and before he could knock AJ opened his door saying, "Let's go Hammer, we can't keep her waiting."

Harm nodded as he followed his CO back out to the bullpen. They arrived to stand outside Harm's office.

Just as she pushed the bullpen doors and came into view of the staff, AJ bellowed, "Attention on deck!"

Loren Singer was coming in for her first day back at work since the assault. She had been discharged from the hospital after the doctors removed the stitches from her wound a week ago today.

Jack Keeter with whom was the one she went home and had stay with her for the week spent recovering and relaxing. Upon arriving at her apartment the first thing Jack did for her was draw a bath for her to relax in. After she let him help her out of the tub, she had a light dinner and slept the whole first night home. She woke up well into the next day at about 1000 hours. After Jack drove her to her first daily occupational therapy appointment, she relaxed the whole rest of the day and slept soundly the whole second night. Jack had slept in the guest room the first two nights just to be close to her in case she needed help.

Late on the third night just after she got ready for bed, Loren went up to Jack as he sat on the sofa watching TV. She leaned in and gave him a kiss. Jack placed his hand on the back of her head. As he held her gently to him, he could feel the crew cut that was the remnants of Loren's once flowing locks. He was very careful as his hand rubbed over the wound as even though the stitches were removed it was still tender to the touch as it continued to heal.

When they broke the kiss, Loren asked him, "Jack could you come to bed with me. I don't want to sleep alone."

"Are you sure Loren?" Jack asked.

At that Loren sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned in close to his ear and said, "I'm sure."

She then took one of his hands that he was resting on her hip and brought it up and held it to her breast.

Jack felt that she wasn't wearing a bra and tried to remove his hand, but Loren just pressed it harder onto her. He could feel it becoming hard with arousal. Loren could also feel his own arousal beginning to grow against the back of her thigh.

She saw the questioning look on his face and said in answer, "Dr. Wynter said everything is alright there and that I'm clear for activity. Gentle love making is alright at this stage of my pregnancy and it won't hurt the baby."

Jack didn't answer. All he could do was look up into her pleading eyes and tenderly cupped her cheek. Before he could say a word, Loren bent and locked her lips to his for a long slow kiss that spoke of her passion and need for him.

When they came up for air Jack said, "You'll let me know if anything hurts."

"I will. So what are you waiting for sailor?" Loren said with a smile as she slipped off his lap.

"Nothing," was all Jack said as he stood and took her hand and let her lead him into her bedroom.

Jack stayed with Loren the whole rest of the week. Every night she would spoon with him and he would put his hand on her baby belly in a loving and protective way that Loren so loved.

The previous Saturday night Loren and Jack had dinner at the Rabbs loft. She told Harm that she was planning on going into work Monday morning after her 0900 occupational therapy session.

Harm nodded in agreement and asked, "What time would you be getting there after therapy?"

"About 1100 hours," Loren replied.

"Good I'll let the admiral know that you'll report to him then," Harm told her.

"Thank you Harm," Loren said.

As soon as Loren left after dinner, Harm notified AJ and Harriet of Loren's plans. They set up the festivities that that were just about to commence.

Now she was wearing a maternity uniform and the wig the Bethesda Hospital Prosthetics Department made from her shaven hair. It was styled in a short regulation bob. She stopped at her office on the 2nd floor to drop her coat, cover and purse before she took the elevator up to the 3rd floor to officially report to AJ.

At AJ's call, the first thing Loren did was snap to attention. It was Carolyn Imes, who was standing just inside the bullpen's double doors, who whispered to her, "It's for you Loren."

Loren cocked her head to one side as she smiled in surprise and embarrassment and said, "As you were."

At her order the entire company in the bullpen broke into applause.

Shedding tears of joy Loren looked to AJ as he approached her. She willingly sank into his embrace.

"Welcome back lieutenant," AJ whispered to her.

"Thank you sir." was all Loren was able to get out as she was choked with emotion. AJ held her until she calmed a bit.

When she broke with AJ she hugged Harm next saying, "You shouldn't have done this "Uncle" Harm."

"What can I say? We're just happy you see you back," was all Harm said in reply. Loren smiled indulgently up at him then kissed his cheek.

After she turned from Harm's embrace she saw Harriet wheeling the table with a sheet cake that she baked the day before toward her with Tiner right behind with another table tray laden with soda bottles and cups. The cake had _"Welcome Back Lt. Loren Singer, We Missed You."_ written in blue on the white icing.

Harriet gave Loren the cake knife to make the first cut. She gave the first piece of "devil's food" chocolate cake to AJ and let Harriet take over the rest of the cake distribution. After they waited to get a piece of cake, the company called, "speech, speech!"

Loren looked at them, "Oh you guys. I certainly wasn't expecting this, but I certainly do appreciate the gesture. Thank you so very, very much."

At her conclusion they broke out into another short round of applause. As it died down AJ said, "Alright people enjoy your early lunch hour. I expect to get some work done this afternoon."

AJ wasn't surprised when they all straightened out and bellowed, "Aye, aye sir!"

"Carry on. Lieutenant Singer after you finish your cake and soda, come into my office and we'll discuss what you've missed in your absence."

"Aye sir," Loren said in between bites.

Eventually Loren finished her cake and went into AJ's office.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Broken Bough**_

_**Chapter 22**_

Monday, March 24, 2003

1155 Local Time

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

When Loren was finished with her cake, she went right over to AJ's office. When she got to Tiner's desk he said, "Go right in lieutenant, the admiral's expecting you."

"Thank you Tiner," Loren replied just before she knocked.

She entered when she heard, "Enter!" come through the door just loud enough to be heard.

As Loren approached his desk AJ came out from behind to forestall her snapping to attention pleasantly saying, "At ease lieutenant and have a seat please."

"Thank you sir," Loren replied as she got comfortable.

"How are you feeling lieutenant?" AJ asked.

"I'm fine sir, getting better every day. My head wound is still tender, even though the stitches are out. Dr. Wynter and Dr. Mallard said that the pain will lessen the further I get from the assault."

"That's good and the therapy?"

"That's for the brain injury sir. They call it a TBI or "traumatic brain injury". I'm having a problem with vertigo because of the concussion. As a result, I can't drive. Jack has taken leave from that, shall we say, "three letter agency" to help me out and when he's out of town, Commander Krennick has very graciously offered to have me carpool with her.

AJ chuckled at the "three letter agency" comment and said, "It's good to hear that my officers are willing to step up and help each other," AJ said approvingly. He continued with, "And what is your prognosis?"

"Dr. Mallard and Dr. Craig, the neurologists at Bethesda, said that in due time it will get better and that I should not have any lasting effects," Loren explained.

"How long will the therapy go on?"

"We plan for about four weeks. By that time the brain injury would have healed. I've set up my appointments for the beginning of my day at a rehab outpatient clinic just up the street sir," Loren replied.

"Good, still we'll include your therapy time as part of your eight hour day and get you out of here by 1700 everyday," AJ said.

"Thank you sir that will work out fine," Loren replied with a smile.

"As for the time since you've been gone, I've received very favorably reviews of your work from our quality control people. Your staff is operating the Administrative and Legal Assistance division very well, even in your absence. When Commander Rabb did some housekeeping there in your stead, he told me that the staff was working harder during that time because they didn't want to let you down. As a result your staff evaluation scores are the highest we've seen since before Colonel Mackenzie was there as a major," AJ said with a smile.

Loren was touched that the staff thought so fondly of her. She thought to herself, 'Wow being nice really does pay off.' She said to AJ, "That's very good to hear sir."

AJ continued, "We'll keep you there until after you have the baby. When you get back from maternity leave, I'll reassign you to Trials & Investigations. I'll decide then who you'll be partnered with. Does that sound good to you?"

"It's more than good sir, it sounds terrific," Loren gushed.

"Good!" AJ exclaimed. He sobered with the next sentence, "In the mean time you will have to testify in Commander Lindsey's trial. Expect to have Major McBurney, the prosecution, and Lt. Commander Coleman, the defense, to pay you a visit."

"Aye sir," was all Loren said in reply.

"To end on a more positive note, you keep doing what you're doing, the way you're doing it, I don't see any reason why you can't move on up in this navy," AJ said.

"That's very good to hear, sir," Loren replied with a bright smile.

AJ got up at that and offered his hand to assist Loren getting up. When she rose she snapped to attention. AJ said officially, "Dismissed lieutenant."

"Aye sir," Loren barked out. She did a perfect about face and marched proudly out of the office.

As she passed Tiner's desk, he was very surprised to see the normally stiff and formal lieutenant walk away snapping her fingers and slightly wiggle her hips in a happy dance singing softly to herself:

"_We're movin' on up_

_Movin' on up_

_To the eastside_

_Movin' on up_

_To a deluxe apartment in the sky high, high_

_We're movin' on up_

_Movin' on up_

_We finally got a piece of the pie aye, aye!_

Tiner just shook his head in wonder and muttered, "That's first time I've ever seen anyone come out of that office happy."

1930 Local Time

Rabb Apartment

North of Union Station

Mac and Harm were settling in after they cleaned up from their dinner. Mac had all the house pictures in front of her.

"I like this one in Manassas. Besides the four bedrooms with a master suite, it's got a nice wraparound porch and it's not a fixer upper," Mac said.

They were looking at photos of a handsome two story house that was centered on a two acre lot. One half of the house was two stories. The other half was a one story extension branching off to one side with an attached garage branching still further. The second story had four bedrooms with a master bed and bath suite and another bathroom for the other three bedrooms. The first floor under the bedrooms was where the living room, dining room and kitchen were located. The one story branch had a den, another full bathroom, a utility room with the washer & dryer leading toward the interior door to the garage. Photos of the interior showed a basement that was finished with a drop ceiling with nice paneling and vinyl tiled floor. Mac and Harm thought that the room would be used as his man-cave and eventually a playroom for all the children they wanted to have.

"Want to call Leanne at the realtors to arrange a showing?" Harm asked his wife.

"I'll call her in the morning, maybe we can go after secure tomorrow. I have a feeling that this won't stay on the market for long. It's a nice house," Mac said.

"You got it ninja-girl," Harm replied.

Tuesday, March 25, 2003

1750 Local Time

16 Canterbury Road

Manassas, VA

Mac and Harm got out of the Lexus and strolled up to the front door. Before they could step onto the porch, the front door was opened. Leanne Monahan was a tall redheaded woman and a winning smile. She was dressed in a simple black business pants suit.

"Harm, Sarah, after speaking only on the phone, it's nice to finally meet you. Glad you could make it. How was the traffic from DC?" Leanne asked as she shook their hands.

"It wasn't bad. That's one of the reasons we decided to look in this area. It's close to where we both work in Falls Church and the Navy Yard," Mac said for her and Harm.

"Oh good, one selling point down," Leanne said excitedly.

They started into the house. The foyer was an atrium with the stairs circling up to the second floor with the entrance to the kitchen under the landing. The kitchen had all the modern amenities. The dishwasher and refrigerator front had panels that matched the cabinetry in the room. There was plenty of counter space with an island in the middle. The right side led to the utility room and den, while the left led into the dining room.

After they all walked through the whole house Mac said, "Everything looks good Harm. What do you think?"

"Yeah it does look good," Harm replied. Turning to Leanne Harm asked, "We'd like to schedule an inspection from a contractor."

"Of course when would you like to do it?" Leanne asked with a smile.

"Is this weekend good?" Harm asked.

Leanne consulted her planner diary before she answered with, "How about Saturday about 10:00AM?"

"Fine, we'll see you then," Harm said.

They all shook hands before the Rabbs got into the Lexus and left.

On the drive away Mac asked Harm, "So who do you have in mind for a contractor?"

"I'm gonna call Keeter," was all Harm got out before Mac interrupted his explanation with, "Keeter, why him?"

"Before he went into Annapolis and a couple of summer in between Jack worked with his dad, who is a licensed contractor. I even went to work with him one summer. That's how I learned how to do the things I needed to do to renovate the loft. In fact his dad is still alive and living here in Virginia in Charlottesville."

"Oh well that explains that," Mac replied satisfied.

"Also I'd like to bring Harriet into the inspection. Bud told me that she has a good head for this sort of thing. She was very shrewd when she bought their house," Harm said.

"That could work. Another pair of eyes , not clouded by excitement would be just what we need. It seems sailor that you're the one with the dispassionate plan. I thought that was my job?"

"What can I say, you've rubbed off on me," Harm replied flashing her his flyboy smile.

That smile melted her heart as it always did, even down in Columbia all those many years ago. She reached across the central console and laid her hand on his thigh. She moved it up a little and said in a very seductive voice, "In more ways than one."

It was a good thing they were at a red light when she did that, otherwise they would have crashed. Harm managed to get out, "Keep that up ninja-girl and we'll skip dinner and go straight to dessert."

Mac leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Hope springs eternal STICK-boy." She emphasized the word STICK by rubbing her palm over his growing arousal.

It was only the driver behind who started honking repeatedly that snapped Harm out of the trance that Mac put him.

Mac sat back and giggled hysterically at her triumph as Harm pulled away from the light. He blew his cheeks out in obvious exasperation in his effort to calm his libido.

Wednesday, March 26, 2003

0930 Local Time

JAG Headquarters

After staff call Harm walked through the bullpen doors and headed straight for Harriet who was sitting at her desk.

"Good morning lieutenant," Harm said in greeting.

"Good morning commander. Anything I can do for you sir?" Harriet replied. She sensed correctly that Harm was asking something of her.

"Could you please come into my office for a minute? I'd like to discuss something private with you," Harm said.

"Of course sir," Harriet said getting up and following Harm into his office.

When they entered Harm moved to sit at his desk chair and said, "Close the door and have a seat please Harriet."

When Harriet complied Harm began with, "This is not Navy related. I need your help on a personal matter."

"Go on sir," Harriet replied. She hoped Harm and Mac weren't fighting again like before they got married.

"Sarah and I are looking at a house and we saw the great job you did finding your own house that I want to pick your brain for advice. Would you mind?"

Harriet smiled at Harm's shyness as she replied, "Of course Harm I'd be happy to and it won't be any trouble. Do you want to start now?"

"No, we haven't any time to discuss that here because I have to be in court in ten minutes on the Wilson/Devine Article 32. Could you please join me for lunch at 1200 in the commissary?"

"Of course that will be fine. Bring your notepad and pen, there's lots you need to know," Harriet replied with a smile.

"Thanks Harriet, see you then," Harm said as they both got up.

"Aye sir," Harriet replied just before she walked out the door.

Come lunch time Harriet waited at her desk for Harm to come out of court. When she saw him she got up to follow him to his office. She waited at the door as he got his 'required' notepad and pen and they both went to the commissary.

Saturday, March 29, 2003

16 Canterbury Road

Manassas, VA

Harm and Mac got out of the Lexus. They were greeted by Leanne who asked, "Where's your contractor?"

"He's coming now," Harm pointed to the dark red Ram pick-up that pulled in behind his car. Before the occupant of the ram got out, another Chevy Silverado pick-up pulled up and parked behind them.

Jack Keeter and Loren got out of the Silverado and walked up to the obviously older man getting out of the pick-up.

Jack and the man shared a familial hug. As they broke apart Jack said, "Hey dad what's shaking?"

"My stomach and all four of my cheeks, your mother won't stop feeding me," John Keeter replied with a New York accent. John was a handsome man with a full head of gray hair who was a bit overweight. He had a twinkle in his eye as he appraised the people around him. Jack was the spitting image of him.

"Ah you I know Harmon and I do recognize the lovely lady standing beside you. How are you Diane?" John asked.

Mac was a bit distressed and was about to explain but Jack jumped in with, "Uh dad that's not Diane, that's her sister Sarah Rabb, Harms wife."

"Oh my mistake, I didn't mean any offence," John replied embarrassed. Obviously Jack had not told his father of Diane's death.

"That's okay. I can see where Jack gets his charm and good looks," Mac said stepping politely into the verbal gap.

"Ah he gets his good looks from his ma. The charm he learned on his own." John said.

Everyone shared a chuckle at that.

Loren had been standing by Jack's side as he and his dad spoke. Jack finally turned to her and taking her hand brought her forward to his father.

"Dad this is Loren Singer. She's very special to me," Jack said almost fearfully.

John Keeter turned and took hold of Loren's hands with his own. He dispelled his son's fears when he said, "Well if you're special to Jack, you're special to me as well. Good to meet you Loren." Still being aware of her advanced pregnancy he punctuated his word when he gathered Loren into his very warm and fierce embrace.

Loren hugged him back just as fiercely. "It's good to meet you to sir."

"Are you in the Navy as well?" John asked.

"Yes sir" Loren replied curiously

"Well from a retired COB(Chief of the Boat) of the Carrier Saratoga I'm giving you an order young lady. There'll be no sirs between us. It's John or nuthin'."

"Aye, aye John," Loren said enthusiastically giving him another tight hug.

"Good to see another squid that follows orders. So what are we waiting for? Let's get this party started." John told everyone.

"Uh John we have one more player that needs to arrive," Harm said. As he spoke he looked over John's shoulder and saw the Roberts minivan arrive. Harriet was the first out with Bud right behind holding little AJ's hand.

Mac was the first to greet them. It was all she could do to keep little AJ from jumping up onto her. After Mac finished greeting them, Harm introduced the Roberts to Leanne and John saying, "Harriet and John are going to perform the inspection."

"Great then we'll get started," Leanne said.

They entered the house John looked at the door lintel. "Good caulking, nice storm door. Good and secure. What do you say we see the plumbing Harriet?"

"Let's go John," Harriet said.

They descended to the basement and the utility shop. There was a work bench against one wall with the boiler on the opposite side of the room.

"Good, good red copper, not the old yellow copper. That's looks fairly new and an instantaneous heater. Very economical, you should get some energy saving tax credits by declaring that," Harriet said to Mac and Harm.

John Keeter nodded his head, very impressed at the knowledge with which Harriet spoke of the house.

"This basement looks good and dry, no moldy smell," John said as he lifted one of the ceiling tiles to peek at the floor joists.

"No termite damage. Let's see the attic crawl space," Harriet asked.

Leanne led them upstairs to the second floor and to the pull-down hatch for the attic access hatch. After John set the ladder in place he went up. Harriet climbed up only until her head was above the hatch frame. While John shown a light around they inspected the space.

"The owners kept it dry up here as well. No sign of mold and the timbers look to be in good shape. . I like the roof joists seats. Good ventilation up here. The insulation looks new," John finally commented to Leanne.

"Yes the previous owners replaced the worn insulation last year," Leanne stated.

They went back downstairs and walked out to the yard to inspect the foundation.

"The leaders and gutters are new. I have the owners' documentation from the job that was done last year as well documentation for all the other jobs," Leanne stated.

"Were the previous owners military? Because they kept everything in great shape," Harriet asked.

"They're retired military. Their children are grown and they couldn't see rattling around in the big house all alone. So they moved down to Placida, Florida when they bought a two bedroom apartment there," Leanne explained.

Soon they walked all around the house. It was starting to rain a bit and the group opened their umbrellas. As they watched it fall from John and Harriet liked the how the water was draining away from the house.

"Well I'd say that your client's house is in good shape Leanne. I would recommend that the Rabbs put a deposit down," John told the realtor.

"That's good to hear," Leanne said. She looked to Mac and Harm and saw smiling faces on nodding heads.

"Shall we go inside to discuss terms then," Leanne offered.

"Lead on Leanne," Harm said for them all.

The whole group went back into the house and a good pot of tea to discuss those terms.

Monday, March 31, 2013

1025 Local Time

Main Courtroom

JAG Headquarters

The whole of the headquarters company was nervous and anxious. Commander Theodore Lindsey's trial was beginning today.

Loren was the most nervous of all. Everyone saw that, especially AJ. Loren was present at staff call. Every Monday, she was to deliver the previous week's activity report of the Administrative Section of the headquarters, which she did in a calm and confident manner. AJ nodded his head in approval at what her report stated. All was going well in Administration.

It was after he announced that Lindsey's trial was beginning that he saw a glimpse of the old Loren Singer. She assumed the pinched look that had become habitual for her to wear before she was sent out to the Seahawk and had her epiphany talk with Mac.

After AJ adjourned the meeting, he waited for all the other officers and other staff to leave and for Loren to clear the table before he said softly, "Walk with me lieutenant."

Loren looked at him at first thinking she was in trouble but when she saw his face she relaxed and replied in kind, "Aye sir" and fell in step with him.

As they walked the corridor AJ asked, "Everything alright with your daughter lieutenant?"

"Yes sir everything is fine. Why do you ask?" Loren replied.

"Well you seemed a little tense. It made me believe that the old Lt. Singer was back," AJ returned.

Loren smiled at that as she said, "Well sir you don't have to worry about her making an appearance. She has certainly learned her lesson and has a nice support system set up. It's just that when Lt. Commander Coleman interviewed me she gave the impression that she was going to use that past as part of her defense strategy. I realize now that I came across as a bit harsh and somewhat of a bitch back then…"

AJ gently interrupted her with, "Well let me give you a little advice there Loren. Don't worry about anyone's strategy. I told you last week that you're doing well and that's all you have to worry about. You only have to answer all the questions truthfully and with conviction. Be firm. Turn and look at the jury. Let them see that you believe in what you're saying."

"I'll remember that sir. Thank you sir," Loren said as they approached the elevator foyer.

"You're welcome lieutenant. Carry on," AJ said as he watched her enter the elevator.

Loren managed to get out the requisite, "Aye, aye sir" before the doors closed.

AJ was glad to see her smile.

"I love it when a plan comes together, he muttered to himself.

1330 Local Time

Main Courtroom'

JAG Headquarters

It wasn't until after lunchtime when Loren was called as a witness. She had to wait nearby all during the time the trial was in session. AJ granted her request to do her work at one of the counsel tables in the courtroom next door. Gunnery Sgt. Walters, who was part of the headquarters detail waited in the courtroom with her. While she did her work, he stood in the back at parade rest. The corporal on duty in the trial came and opened the door to notify him that Loren was being called.

He simply turned to her and said, "Lieutenant it's time."

"Thank you gunny," Loren said as she rose to walk into the next courtroom.

Loren proudly walked up to the witness stand and took the oath to tell the truth and nothing but the truth.

"So help me God," Loren said.

"Please be seated lieutenant," The judge, a Navy captain from a west coast LSO, instructed.

When Loren was seated the clerk asked her to state her name, rank and assignment for the record.

"Lt. Loren Rebecca Singer I am currently assigned to JAG headquarters as the supervising officer of the Administrative Law and Legal Assistance sections."

After that McBurney stood up and started with, "Good afternoon lieutenant."

"Good afternoon sir," Loren returned.

"Lieutenant please tell us what happened on the evening of Monday, March 10, 2003."

Loren took a breath and half turned toward the jury. Looking this way she put Lindsey out of her line of sight.

She began with, "I was coming out of my local market after buying the food for my dinner when as I got to my car I was confronted by the defendant, Commander Lindsey."

"Why did the defendant confront you lieutenant?"

"He stated that he was looking to get more of a statement from me for the audit he was doing on JAG headquarters."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I already gave him an interview and that I had nothing more to say. I also said that I was anxious to get out of the freezing rain."

"What did he do then?"

"He told me that what he got from me wasn't good enough and that he needed more. He said that he thought that I was willing to give him more as he also intimated that I was dissatisfied with my present assignment."

"Are you dissatisfied with your present assignment?"

"No sir I am not."

"Why not?"

"Sir my career monitor and my commanding officer have told me more than once that if I do well in my present assignment, I have a very good chance for advancement."

"Are you doing well?"

At that question Coleman rose and shouted, "Objection your honor. The lieutenant's doing well at her assignment is irrelevant."

"On the contrary you honor, the lieutenant's "doing well" goes to the motive behind the assault."

"Objection overruled, lieutenant answer the question," the judge instructed.

"Yes your honor. Yes major I am doing well there. Admiral Chegwidden informed me that the evaluation coming from my time there is the highest since one of my fellow officers was assigned there. And her evaluations were very high," Loren proudly said.

"Going back to the assault, what happened then?"

"I told the defendant that I was happy in my present assignment and that I had a lot of friends at headquarters. Then I told him that the conversation we were having was inappropriate and that I was going to report it and another inappropriate conversation we had at a previous time to Admiral Chegwidden."

"What was the other inappropriate conversation and when did it happen?"

"It was two Christmases ago. I met the commander after a Christmas Eve service we both happened to attend and I asked him for advice about legal billets in the Pentagon."

"What was inappropriate about that?"

"Commander Lindsey's answer was that he would like to discuss it over dinner and after, oh how did he put it, oh yeah, some 'extracurricular activities' in a motel or other room of my choice."

"What did you think 'extracurricular activities" meant lieutenant?"

"I believed he was talking about sex and fraternization."

"At that time what was your reply?"

"I told the commander "no thank you" and that I would do my own research."

"Again getting back to the night of the assault, what happened when you told him that you would report his conversations?"

"I tried to turn away, but he grabbed me by the shoulder of my coat, spun me around and said, "Don't threaten me you bitch." Then he hit me across the face and I fell and hit my head. The next thing I remembered was waking up in my hospital room."

What injuries did you sustain?"

"I sustained a deep laceration or avulsion to my scalp. I'm told that a plastic surgeon had to use seventy five sutures to close it. Under that was a fractured skull. On top of that I sustained a TBI or traumatic brain injury to that area of my brain. That has caused bouts of vertigo which results in the fact that I can't drive a car. I'm wearing a wig made from my shaven hair as my scalp had to be shaved in order to treat the scalp injury. In short Commander Lindsey's assault on me has thoroughly messed up my life, hopefully for the short term."

"Thank you lieutenant, no more questions your honor," McBurney said in conclusion.

Coleman got up and approached the witness stand. She asked, "Lieutenant why would Commander Lindsey think that you were dissatisfied with your current billet?"

"Well ma'am before I was assigned to the Seahawk I was, to say the least, a bit of a pain. I didn't make many friends. I treated everyone as my competition. I also heard some of the derogatory things that I was being called such as ice queen, unsociable and so on. Also ma'am, Commander Lindsey told me that when he was assigned there, he took it as a demotion."

"I see he was looking for dissension in the ranks to justify the conclusions in the audit."

McBurney got up to say, "Objection your honor, counsel for the defense is testifying. Is there a question in there?"

"Sustained major, watch it commander."

"Yes your honor. I have nothing further for this witness." Coleman said. She knew that she'd been beat. She thought to herself, 'Theodore my friend, you're going to jail.'

The judge turned to Loren to say, "You're dismissed lieutenant."

"Thank you your honor," Loren said before she got up and walked proudly out of the courtroom. She met Gunny Walters in the hall. He had her work in the accordion folder she used to carry it from her office to the courtroom.

"I'll carry this for you ma'am," Walters said.

"Thank you Gunny," Loren said as she and he walked to the elevators.

1650 Local Time

JAG Headquarters

It was almost time to secure for the day when her phone rang. "Lt. Singer," she said picking up her receiver and continue writing.

"Lieutenant, Admiral Chegwidden needs to see you before you secure for the day ma'am," She heard Tiner say.

Loren looked at her watch and sighed. She said, "Thank you Tiner I'm on my way up."

"Aye ma'am," Tiner said just before they broke the connection.

Loren straightened her desk for the end of the day, putting away confidential documents and so forth. When she had it clear she got her coat cover and purse and left the office, locking it before she walked to the elevators.

As she entered the admiral's office suite, Tiner said, "Here ma'am, let me take your things. The admiral said to go right in."

"Thank you Tiner," Loren said just as she knocked. She entered at AJ's "Enter."

Loren walked in and just like before AJ said, "At ease lieutenant. I thought you might like to know that Lindsey's trial went to closing arguments. The members are still deliberating. Would you like to be informed of the verdict when they reach one?"

"Ah no sir, that won't be necessary. I don't need the verdict to validate that what he did to me was wrong. I'm sure I'll find out in due course while I'm working. There's no need to burn the phone lines for that," Loren replied easily.

"Very well lieutenant, that will be all for the day. Have a good evening," AJ said in gentle dismissal.

"Aye sir and you have a good evening as well," Loren offered as she left the office.

She retrieved her things from Tiner and went to Alison Krennick's office. She knocked on the open lintel. Alison looked up and smiled, "Is it the end of the day already?"

"Yes ma'am it is," Loren said with a smile.

"Give me a minute to secure and we'll be on our way. Not that I don't mind carpooling with you lieutenant, but when is Jack getting home?"

"Oh he'll be home tomorrow. Also ma'am I really do appreciate the help."

"It's no problem lieutenant, anytime," Alison said as she finally secured her documents either in her desk or briefcase and got her coat, cover and purse and walked out with Loren to the elevators.

Just as their elevator car door closed the adjacent elevator car door opened on the third floor. A medium height man wearing an expensive three piece suit under an equally expensive overcoat walked to and through the bullpen doors. He glanced at what he thought was still Harm's office and smiled as he saw that it was empty. He lost his smile when he glanced at Harm's present office, formally Mac's, and saw Harm working there.

"What the hell has been going on here since I've been in Tierra Del Fuego," Clayton Webb muttered to himself as he went toward AJ's office.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Broken Bough**_

_**Chapter 23**_

Monday, March 31, 2013

1730 Local Time

JAG Headquarters

Tiner just finished putting his work away for the day when Webb walked up. Without either one saying a word to each other, Tiner toggled the intercom switch and said, "Admiral, Mr. Webb to see you sir."

AJ looked up from securing his own work in irritation. Just before he acknowledged Tiner he said, "I thought things were going to well around here."

He toggled his own intercom and said, "Send him in and Tiner you can secure for the day."

He heard Tiner say, "Aye, aye sir" through the intercom and the opened door as Webb came in without knocking.

"What is it Mr. Webb?" AJ asked not giving the Assistant Secretary of State or CIA agent or whatever the hell he was, a chance at a preamble.

"I need Sarah Mackenzie for a delicate mission," Webb said.

AJ raised his eyebrows at that saying, "Do you now. Let me make a phone call and we can expedite this matter,"

Webb thought that the Navy's JAG was being a bit too smug for his taste and that he could almost feel that he was going to step into the biggest "gotcha moment" in his career. When AJ picked up the phone, he only heard AJ's side and he thought he knew whom he was calling.

"I know you're probably ready to secure for the day, but I need to see you before you leave," AJ said into the receiver.

Webb smiled his own smug smile as he sat down in one of the guest chairs.

Back in the bullpen, specifically Harm's office, he was just walking out when his phone rang. He looked and only picked it up when he recognized the admiral's extension number.

"Yes sir?" He listened to the summons and replied, "Yes sir."

He carried his briefcase, coat and cover with him. If the meeting with the admiral was short he could go right to his car when it was over.

As he approached the office he saw that Tiner was gone. He put his stuff down on one of the waiting chairs, walked up to the lintel and knocked.

As Webb waited for who he was expecting AJ had a wicked grin on his face that Webb was at a loss to figure out the reason for.

He knew immediately why AJ was grinning when in response to the knock he said, "Come in Mr. Rabb."

Harm walked in with a pleasant look of curiosity on his face that changed to surprise and then contempt when he beheld who else was in with the admiral. He thought that Webb wanted to ask him to go on a mission with him.

Webb had a look of anger mixed with incredulity. He snapped angrily at AJ, "I said I wanted Colonel Mackenzie!"

Harm got very angry at that point and took a breath to reply. But before he could say a word AJ beat him to the punch.

"First off Mr. Webb watch your tone. You don't come into this office and make demands or snap at me. Second of all, Lt. Colonel Mackenzie now Rabb no longer works here. She's a judge in another LSO in the Navy yard. So whatever you have in mind for her, I suggest you tell her husband here and he will deliver the message."

Harm stood and nodding to AJ in gratitude crossed his arms expectantly. He was delighted to see the range of emotions that were playing over Webb's face in reaction to AJ's announcement of his and Mac's marital status.

And Harm was right. Webb's emotions ran the full gamut from surprise to anger.

He gritted his teeth and asked, "When did that happen?"

"Last Valentine's Day," Harm replied.

Webb replied in resignation as he said, "Uh huh well in that case could we please phone her so that I can brief her on the mission so I can get started?"

"What kind of mission is it?" AJ asked.

"It's an undercover mission that involves going to Paraguay in South America to stop stinger missiles from being sold..." He stopped speaking when he saw both Harm and AJ shaking their heads and Harm emphatically state "NO!"

"What do you mean NO?" Webb practically shouted.

"She can't go," Harm shouted back.

"What do you mean she can't go? What are you keeping her in a convent?" Webb asked derisively.

Harm took a step forward, intending to deck Webb, but AJ beat him to it with, "Commander!"

Harm stopped. That was twice someone intervened between him and his intended target. He took a step back and said, "Yes sir."

"Good, stay. As for you Mr. Webb you can't order her to go or even ask her to volunteer," AJ tried to explain.

"Oh really, then I'll get the SECNAV or even the President to tell her to go," Webb shouted.

"Not even they can order Sarah to go," Harm said. He was getting on to what AJ was doing, having fun at the supercilious man's expense. He was taking him down a peg.

"Oh really why not," Webb asked unbelievingly.

"Article 2, Section 14 won't let you," Harm said.

"He's right Webb the UCMJ won't allow her to go," AJ conformed.

"Oh really?" Webb shouted. He was getting more frustrated by the minute.

Harm and AJ were getting tired of those two words prefacing every one of Webb's outburst.

Webb looked between AJ and Harm and said, "Why don't either of you enlighten me as to what this article stands for."

AJ nodded to Harm to take up the explanation.

Harm did so with, "Article 2, Section 14 of the Rules Regarding Women in the Armed Forces, states: 'Any female member of the Armed Forces of the United States may not enter into any combat, sea duty, undercover, or other mission or duty which places her life in danger, while she is knowingly (he paused for effect to let it sink in), with child' and Sarah is a month and a half along."

Webb was totally floored. AJ and Harm could see by the look on his face that he knew he had lost. Still Webb tried to get in one last dig. "So I suppose that the marriage was done with a shotgun."

Now Harm was really angry and this time he wasn't going to be stopped. He swung a left hook that Webb never saw coming. It connected with the agent's face and sent him flying back onto the chair. While the chair didn't flip over, it did slide back about a foot from its original position as Webb settled very ungainly on the floor in front of it.

AJ went over to and helped Webb to get up a bit to sit in the chair and gave him the box of tissues from his desk. Then he bent and got into the agent's face and said, "That was uncalled for Mr. Webb. The commander said that they got married February 14th and that HIS WIFE was a month and a half along. It's March 31st. Do the math."

Webb was dazed by the punch. As he came a bit more awake he nodded at AJ's scold and muttered, "At least it's not my nose again."

AJ grinned and despite the anger that he was feeling so did Harm, though a bit more guiltily.

Webb dabbed the tissue to his mouth to staunch the blood from his split lip and felt around his teeth with his tongue. He was glad none were loose. He took a breath and got up. As he walked by Harm he angrily swiped his hand of help away and left the office without another word.

"Well I think our day is over commander," AJ said to Harm, after Webb slammed the door.

"I would agree sir," Harm returned.

"Go home to Sarah, Harm and say hello for me. And don't worry, if Mr. Webb does anything, I'll take care of it," AJ said in gentle dismissal.

"Aye sir and thank you for that, have a good evening, see you tomorrow," Harm replied before he snapped to a respective brace and then turned smartly and left the office.

1830 Local Time

Rabb Apartment

North of Union Station

When Harm walked in the door, Mac met him and gave him a kiss saying, "AJ called and told me what happened already. So get changed then come sit down, relax and we'll discuss it."

"Aye, aye Mrs. Rabb," Harm said as he went into the bedroom and changed into the usual jeans, sweatshirt and slippers that he liked to wear before they went to bed.

When he walked back from the bedroom Mac had him sit down on the couch. She surprised him when she handed him a tumbler glass with bourbon over ice.

Harm looked up a bit distressed. But she smiled and said, "After what that idiot Webb said and the way AJ said you defended my honor, you deserve a reward." She punctuated that with a kiss.

Harm smiled and sipped his drink very slowly.

Sarah went back to the kitchen island and asked, "So what kind of mission did Webb say he needed me for?"

"He said something about Paraguay and stopping stinger missiles from being sold," Harm said.

"Paraguay in South America?" Mac asked in total surprise.

"Last I checked the map," Harm said with a grin and a sip.

"Ha, ha very funny Mr. Mapmaker," Mac said drolly as she stirred her sauce.

"He didn't get into detail though as the admiral and I stopped him to explain that you couldn't go because you were pregnant," Harm explained.

"That's when he passed the remark about ours being a shotgun wedding," Mac said.

"Uh huh."

"And you slugged him."

"Uh huh."

"Harm as much as I appreciate you defending me when I'm not there, you have to stop doing that," Mac said finishing the sentence in sing song chastisement, though her heart wasn't in it.

"Well first it was Lindsey and then Webb. I'd had all I could take about others defaming you, me and "US". I hope that's the last of it," Harm said in his defense.

"I think it will be. Most of all the people we know are our friends, even the ones we aren't as friendly with do know better. If Webb was around when we got married he would have known better as well," Mac explained reasonably.

"Yeah you're right," Harm agreed.

"Thank you," Mac said.

"Did you hear from the bank about our loan yet?" Harm asked switching topics.

"No not yet. I hope we get approved. I've lived in apartments or military barracks since I left Yuma. Before that it was either cheap base housing or the trailer park. I'm still that small town girl that wants what the other side had. I really want to live in a real house, especially with junior here on the way."

Harm went up to behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed the top of her head and said, "Don't worry, we're not asking for much on the loan. Remember the trust fund Frank made for my college is still intact. We're using a major chunk of that for the down payment. Also the credits for being first time home buyers, military credits and so forth."

"When you say that, I guess I can stop worrying. Still I won't stop getting antsy until I'm really living in our own house. What would you say if I had a room all to myself in the new house, no kids, just for me?"

Harm thought about it before he replied, "I could go for that. I could section off a part of the basement or even lay down some flooring, insulate the roof, put up some sheetrock and section off that part of the attic from the rest of that space. I could even put a spiral stairway up from say our bedroom or even push out the wall and build a room above the family room."

"Sounds like we're on the same page flyboy," Mac said with a kiss.

"Well after we get the house and get moved in, I'll talk to John Keeter. He'll tell us what's more practical. In the mean time what do you need me to do to help with dinner?"

"Just make the spinach salad, the salmon steaks are almost done," Mac answered.

Harm went about to prepare the salad and they sat down to dinner. After they had a leisurely dessert of chocolate cake and tea, they settled into bed.

Friday, April 11, 2003

1430 Local Time

JAG headquarters

Falls Church, VA

Just as Harm was stepping into his office from court, his phone started ringing.

"Commander Rabb, may I help you."

"Hello Harm it's Leanne," the realtor replied.

"Hey Leanne what's the good word?"

"Well the bank approved your loan."

"Oh that's so great Leanne! What happens next?"

"Well we have to set the closing date. What do you say this coming Wednesday at 7:00 PM? That way you can move in the next weekend."

"That sounds really great. I'll tell Sarah tonight. I'm sure she'll be thrilled."

"Good call me the afternoon before to confirm the appointment. I'll get everything ready between now and then."

"Great I'll see you then," Harm said just before he bade Leanne goodbye.

He wasted no time in finishing his work and securing for the day. Harriet was very amused to see her friend and superior office practically run out of the bullpen.

1800 Local Time

Rabb Apartment

North of Union Station

Harm didn't wait for the elevator as he bounded up the stairs two at a time. He burst into the loft barely able to get the door unlocked.

"Sarah?" he shouted.

"Harm, we live in a one room apartment you don't have to shout. What's the matter" Mac said from the kitchen island where she was making hamburgers and veggie burgers.

Harm went up to Mac, wrapped his arms around her and twirled her around. Mac had to wrap her on arms around his neck to hold on. She'd never seen him so joyful and excited.

After he put her down she barely got out, "Harm what's going…"

"We got the house and the loan. The closing is next Wednesday. After we sign, we can move in the next Saturday," Harm practically shouted.

If Harm was happy, Mac was even happier.

"Oh Harm that's great," Mac replied with the biggest smile. She punctuated her declaration with a deep kiss.

When they broke the kiss Mac said, "Now we have the incentive to start packing. Though I don't think that will be a problem."

"Naah, we still have a lot of our unneeded stuff in boxes. We only have to unload this apartment. The market to buy in this neighborhood isn't what it used to be. The reason I was the one doing all the work was because I didn't rent it but bought it, cheap because of the neighborhood," Harm said as he released her and walked into the bedroom to change.

"Yeah maybe someone we know needs a new place to stay. They can put the rent payment in an escrow that you can use as maintenance until you sell it," Mac suggested as she set back to make their dinner.

"We'll have to see. I'll put feelers out at the office. If anyone is willing, we can bring them here to discuss it out of the office," Harm said from the bedroom.

"Sounds like another dispassionate plan, flyboy," Mac said with a smile.

"You are definitely rubbing off on me, Sarah," Harm said as he came out and wrapped his arms around his wife behind. He kissed the top of her head.

He looked at what she was making and asked, "Which one's mine?"

"That one in the small fryer on the left is yours. Just do me a favor and put your cheese on after I put it on your plate okay?" Mac said.

"Those smells are still bothering you?" Harm asked as he set the table.

"Not as much. As I get deeper into this trimester, it's becoming easier on my stomach. I'm glad that I still like the taste of meat. Start the stir fry will you please,' Mac said.

"Sure thing, where are the potatoes?" Harm asked as he was went looking for his wok assembly.

"I'm baking them," Mac answered pointing to the oven and getting out of his way to the under counter cabinet.

"Oh good," Harm said as he set to his cooking task.

Soon enough their dinner was ready and they sat down to eat. They shared their usual dessert and fell into bed together, happy in the notion that their days in the loft were finally down to small number.

Monday, April 14, 2013

0815 Local Time

JAG Headquarters

Harm was carrying his coffee back to his office when he saw Jennifer Coates come into the bullpen carrying a garment bag that looked like it was practically ready to burst it was so full. She hung it in the closet just outside Tiner's office space.

Harm caught her on her way out and asked, "Packing to move out petty officer?"

"Don't I wish sir it's because of my roommates sir. They are hogging all the closet space for their boyfriends' uniforms sir. Their marine expeditionary unit just deployed," Jennifer replied.

"Ouch," Harm said. He could sympathize with the girlfriends and their boyfriends, but they were putting Jennifer out. That's when a thought hit him.

"Petty officer, step into my office for a second. I may have a solution to your problem," Harm said letting her precede him.

Jennifer sat down in a guest chair in front of Harm's desk. As he sat he began, "Sarah and I are closing on our new house in Manassas this Wednesday. If that goes well, we expect to move out of the loft and into the house by Saturday. Your problem gave me an idea as to who to rent my loft to. If you're interested, I can arrange some good terms that would fit your pay rate."

"I don't know sir is that proper," Jennifer asked.

"Well it'll be like when Sarah allowed Lt. Singer to sublet her apartment except I own the loft."

"Really sir?"

"Yes, you see I bought the whole floor outright for cash because the whole floor was in such bad shape. So I don't owe anything on it. I only pay taxes on the property."

"So if you don't owe anything on it, wouldn't you be making a profit sir?" Jennifer asked.

"Technically yes, but whatever rent you pay will be based on your pay as a petty officer. I already rent the apartment next door to a Navy lieutenant and his wife. That only allows me to pay the taxes on the property. If it would make you feel better I've already established an escrow account that handles the taxes and the upkeep or repairs of the floor. I pay for those from the account. I never have to see the money. Any improvements, such as putting in a bath tub for instance, would have to come out of your pocket."

"You don't have a bath tub sir?" Jennifer asked skeptical.

"No I don't and let me tell you, Sarah misses that. She can't wait to use the one that's in our new master suite. It has whirlpool jets and it's big enough for two."

"Really sir?" Jennifer asked a blush rising on her cheeks as she imagined Mac and Harm together in the tub.

Harm saw that and to relieve her embarrassment hurried on, "Yes really. When I remodeled the floor and subdivided it into the apartment and the loft, I only had the budget to install the plumbing for only one full bathroom with a tub and shower for next door."

"That aside, the reason I paid so little for the floor eight years ago was because the building was so run down and in a bad neighborhood. The owner gave me and all the other three people who bought a floor a real good deal to move in and fix it up. Now I'm seeing signs of gentrification. So you're moving into what is becoming a nice neighborhood. So the only way I would make a profit is to sell it. Still if you moved in I wouldn't sell it from under you. In fact I'd give you a chance to buy or rent to own," Harm explained hopefully.

"Thank you for that sir, that is good to know and the rent-to-own gives me one more thing to think about. It all sounds like a good deal and I don't believe that you'd take advantage of me so give me a couple of days to think it over. I should have a decision for you by Thursday morning," Jennifer explained hopefully.

"That's fair. I'll look forward to hearing your answer. Also don't worry there's no rush. It's not like anyone's lining up to buy it and move in," Harm said with a grin.

"Thank you sir, that's also good to know. You will hear from me Thursday," Jennifer replied.

"Great in the mean time we have Staff Call to attend. You know Admiral, he doesn't accept excuses for anyone being late," Harm said in dismissal.

"Aye sir," Jennifer replied as she stood to leave.

Wednesday, April 16, 2003

To

Friday, April 18, 2003

JAG Headquarters

The closing process went very well. As soon as Harm and Sarah signed the last document, Leanne gave them the keys to the house. The next day at work he enlisted help for the move-in from AJ, Sturgis, Bud and Jack through Loren.

When Jennifer came to Harm's office to tell him that she was taking the deal to move into the loft, Harm said, "That's great Jennifer, still I need a special favor from you for moving day."

"What's that sir?" Jennifer asked intrigued.

"I don't know if you know it or not and I'm telling you now, but Sarah is almost two months pregnant and..." Was all Harm got out when Jennifer almost squealed, "Oh sir that's great!"

"Thank you Coates and yes it is great and that's the problem. Even with Harriet and Loren also coming to help, they are also with child. They are not going to be doing any of the heavy lifting but you know the colonel. She'll try to do everything else herself. Which would add to her stress level," Harm explained.

"So you need me to take up the slack for the walking maternity ward right sir, "Jennifer said cheekily.

"Yes Jennifer that's exactly what I need you to do. Don't be afraid to put your foot down just to say, "I'll get that" and so forth," Harm explained.

"Aye sir, what time and where do you need me to be, at the loft or at the new house?" Jennifer asked.

"Meet us at the loft at 0800. We're all staging from there," Harm replied.

"Aye sir I'll be there," Jennifer said before Harm dismissed her.

Gunnery Sgt. William Walters also heard of the moving in. Harm told him inadvertently when he was leaving Thursday after secure.

"Good evening commander. How's Mrs. Rabb sir?" Walters asked.

"Oh the colonel is doing great gunny. She's all excited about moving into the new house," Harm said nonchalantly.

"When's the moving day sir?" Walters asked suddenly very interested.

"This Saturday," Harm replied intrigued at the gunny's attitude.

"You know I can get a detail together to help," Walters offered.

"Ah gunny I can't ask you to volunteer for that," Harm said gently attempting to demur on the offer.

"It wouldn't be a problem sir. "It's the least we could do for you and the colonel. I mean you had the good sense to marry one of us," Walters explained to Harm with a grin that was vaguely familiar.

Harm had to smile himself and ask, "Do all Gunnery Sergeants have that grin, because I saw the same one on Agent Gibbs' face and he was a Gunnery Sergeant?"

"Yes sir we do. We acquire it when we earn promotion to gunny. It also keeps the officers in line," Walters explained.

"Well okay Gunny that's fine. You and anyone else who wants to help are welcome. But if any of the company members already had plans for the weekend, don't hold that against them. Even a little help will be appreciated."

"That's fine sir. I'll ask at tomorrow morning's roll call," Walters said.

Harm said, "Thank you," and then told him the same information that he told Jennifer.

That evening Mac got a good chuckle when Harm told her of Walters' offer.

"I can see him now telling the company not scheduled for headquarters duty on Saturday giving them a special assignment saying you, you and you will volunteer," Mac said with a smile.

The next day Gunny Walters notified Harm that even some of the ladies in the Headquarters Marine Company and Mrs. Walters wanted to help. They would prepare and serve the meals and refreshments. Even with Loren and Harriet to help, it would have been too daunting a task for Mac to feed the whole crew of volunteers without the other ladies' help.

Harm had been very touched by that and so had Mac when Harm told her.

Saturday, April 19, 2013

All day

North of Union Station

To

Rabb home

16 Canterbury Road

Manassas, VA

Saturday began as very overcast and cloudy. At 0800 AJ and Gunny Walters arrived at the Rabb's building with three Humvees inline. They were from the JAG Headquarters motor pool which AJ procured for the day.

"Thanks for this admiral but where are the machine guns?" Harm asked AJ, with tongue firmly in his cheek, when he went out to greet them.

"We'll bring them over if we have to fight our way through DC's Saturday traffic," AJ said with is tongue set as firmly in his cheek as Harm's. "How do you want to do this?" AJ asked looking up at the darkening sky.

"Well make room for the moving truck. We'll load that first since we're paying them by the hour. Then we'll load the left over boxes and small items in the Humvees one at a time at the building entrance," Harm instructed.

Just then, the movers from "We Move DC", a company recommended by the Marine Housing Office at Eighth & I, pulled up.

"0820, forty minutes early," Mac said as she came down to greet AJ and the others.

After she saw the Humvees, Mac said to Harm, "We'll have each Humvee driver ride with Harriet, Loren or AJ riding shotgun. That way no one gets lost."

"Works for me Ninja girl," Harm said with a smooch.

By that time it had started to rain lightly. The moving crew went upstairs and set about wrapping the furniture in white polyethylene shrink-wrap and padding. During the wrapping and loading process, it turned into a howling rain storm.

Fortunately Mac had planned everything very well. She and Harm had all the goods packed in boxes by the previous Friday night. Their clothing was in cardboard wardrobes for shipping. They would take their time to unpack them when they got to the house.

The driver of the moving truck backed it up as close as he could to the building's exit. First the marines and the moving crew moved all the items that the movers were taking down to the building's lobby. Then they formed a human chain to get the furniture and items into the truck. After the moving truck was loaded, Walters coordinated the loading of the left over boxes into the first Humvee.

When the first Humvee were loaded, Mac with Jennifer riding as shotgun, drove the packed Lexus. She would be leading the first Humvee and moving truck to Manassas. Mac's Corvette was already in the new garage at Manassas.

After the loft was emptied and the last two Humvees were loaded, Harm drove his Corvette leading the Humvees and the rest of the crew and friends in their own vehicles in a caravan.

When they all arrived at the new house, Jack Keeter said to Harm, "I hope the neighbors don't think that this is an invasion with all these cars and Humvees parked around."

Upon arrival to the house, the crew of movers and marines did the reverse of what they did north of Union Station. The moving truck driver parked the truck right up to the open garage door before it was unloaded by the human chain.

The last item loaded at the loft and the first item off loaded was the bed. Mac supervised the installation and reconstruction of the frame. Two crew members came in with the boxes labeled "bed linens – 2nd floor master suite".

"Just put the boxes in the corner there. Harm and I will unpack them later," Mac instructed them.

After that Mac went about directing the placement of boxes. Jennifer was by her side ensuring that the light colonel did no heavy lifting. The boxes were brought through the garage into the house and placed in the living room or throughout the spare rooms upstairs. The Rabbs were buying a new living room set as the Spartan set from the loft was going into the den.

Soon Harm arrived with the other Humvees and crew. He found Mac sitting in the kitchen drinking a bottle of water.

"How're you doing sweetheart? You okay?" Harm asked after he kissed the top of her head.

"Yes dear I am. How's the loft look?"

"It's totally empty. Jennifer can move in tomorrow if she wants," Harm answered.

"Good I'm glad you don't have to go anywhere in this rain anymore," Mac said looking out the window.

Harm nodded in agreement. He missed it when Mac changed expressions and said in mock severity, "You know you thought you were so smart didn't you?"

"What do you mean?" Harm asked trying but not succeeding to feign bewilderment.

"You know what I mean, having Coates playing nurse maid to Harriet, Loren and I. She didn't let us lift anything more than this water bottle. In fact she's the one who told me to sit down and take a break."

Now Harm dropped all pretense saying, "Good for her. I would've liked to have seen how she did that."

Just then he got his answer from the garage door as Jennifer came to explain, "I said, 'Colonel Rabb you can court martial me later, but you are taking a break.' Then I pulled up the chair and handed her the water. Ma'am you needed the break. You were running around and running out of breath."

Harm looked first at Mac with a loving expression that was mixed with a bit of worry. Then at Jennifer with one that said, 'I told you.'

Through it all Mac was trying, but not succeeding in staying mad. She said, "You told her that I was pregnant huh?"

Before Harm could answer another participant came through the door saying, "Child even if he did, he didn't have to tell her. If Jennifer hadn't told you to sit, I would have," Cheryl Walters said coming in with a tray of cold cuts. She continued, "Let me tell you, when a woman is with child, all we other women know. And it's a good husband that looks out for the mother of his children,"

Now Mac gave up on pretending to be angry as she smiled up at Harm in gratitude.

Harm bent and gave her loving smooch and said, "Well let me do the rest of the supervising." Then he joined the rest of the crew in the garage.

All in all the whole moving in process went very smooth. By the late afternoon, it was all over. All the boxes and furniture were scattered throughout the new house. After he brought in the last box into the living room, Harm went and collapsed onto the sofa in the family room/den and the other guys joined him. They were just as tired as he was. Moving day in good weather was a very exhausting undertaking. In the pouring rain it was another story. There was a lot of running with heavy loads and boxes so that nothing would get too wet and ruined and the cardboard boxes wouldn't get soaked and break.

After all the guys took a breath, Harriet and Mrs. Walters came into the family room and announced, "Lunch is served!"

All the men got up and went into the dining room and beheld a real spread. There were four trays of different cold cuts, ten pounds of the different salads, serving dishes of macaroni and cheese, baked ziti and bottles of water, beer and soda lined up on the long folding table.

Mac went around thanking everyone. When she got to Gunny Walters she gave him a hug saying, "Thanks for getting the headquarters company to help. We couldn't have gotten everything done without it."

"My pleasure ma'am, I hope you and Commander Rabb are very happy here," Walters replied.

"I'm sure we will be gunny," Mac said.

Soon the new home owners were standing at the door saying their thanks and goodbyes as everyone left.

"Figures, now that we're finished, it stops raining," Bud said as he and Harriet went to their minivan. They left little AJ with a sitter for the day.

Even though it was early, Mac and Harm went upstairs, made the bed, changed into their bed clothes and collapsed into bed. They slept very soundly, well into Sunday morning for the first night in their new home.


End file.
